Cautiva del griego
by Gabylor
Summary: Bella siempre había intentado no pensar en la noche de pasión que había pasado con Edward Cullen.Entonces, ella no era más que una muchacha tímida y rellenita y él un magnate griego, para el que ella sólo había sido una más.Lo que no sabía era que Bella se había quedado seaba lo que era suyo: su pequeño y a Bella y el único modo de conseguirlo era casándose.AVISO:Adapt
1. Chapter 1

Al aparecer la limusina, una oleada de expectación recorrió los corrillos de personas trajeadas que se congregaban en las escaleras de la iglesia. Un momento antes se habían detenido allí mismo dos coches cargados de hombres corpulentos, con gafas oscuras y _walkie-talkies_, que se habían desplegado para acordonar la zona. A una señal del equipo de seguridad, el chofer se acercó a la puerta del ocupante del vehículo y entonces los murmullos se acrecentaron y todos alzaron las cabezas con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

En cuanto Edward Cullen puso el pie en la acera se convirtió en centro de todas las miradas: Era un magnate griego de la cabeza a los pies. Medía un metro noventa, era increíblemente apuesto y llevaba con atractiva elegancia un abrigo de cachemira negro y un traje de diseño exclusivo, pero toda aquella sofisticación iba siempre acompañada de una gélida reserva y una indolencia que acababa por enervar a los demás. Nacido en el seno de una de las familias más ricas del mundo y de unos progenitores cuyo hedonismo era conocido, Edward se había granjeado desde muy temprana edad la reputación de vividor, pero nadie recordaba ningún Cullen que hubiese mostrado semejante capacidad para los negocios.

Era archimillonario, el ídolo de oro del clan Cullen y tan temido como adulado.

Todos se preguntaban si acudiría al funeral. Después de todo, se acababan de cumplir dos años desde el accidente que había costado la vida a Jessica Stanley por conducir drogada. Aunque por entonces Jessica no salía con Edward, había mantenido con él una relación intermitente desde que él estaba en la universidad. La madre de Jessica, Lauren, se adelantó rápidamente para saludar al invitado más importante, ya que la presencia de Edward Cullen convertía aquel evento en todo un acontecimiento social. Pero el millonario griego redujo las cortesías a la mínima expresión porque los Stanley eran para él prácticamente unos desconocidos: ni los había tratado, ni había deseado hacerlo en vida de Jessica, ni le apetecían sus adulaciones.

Irónicamente, la única persona que él había esperado saludar en la iglesia, la única relación que conservaba del entorno familiar de los Stanley todavía no se había presentado: la prima de Jessica, Bella Swan. Edward rechazó un asiento en el primer banco y escogió un lugar más discreto. Enseguida se preguntó qué hacía él allí, dado que Jessica detestaba aquellos convencionalismos. Ella disfrutaba enormemente de su fama como modelo y mujer díscola, sólo vivía para ser observada y admirada y seguramente le habría gustado llamar mucho más la atención. Se había esforzado mucho por agradarle, pero su adicción a las drogas provocó que él dejase de interesarse por ella y acabase por sacarla de su vida. Asistir a su funeral le había provocado un conflicto interior con terribles secuelas. Pero el pasado, pasado estaba y, junto con el arrepentimiento, ambos constituían lugares jamás frecuentados por Edward.

Bella aparcó con cuidado su viejo coche. Llegaba tarde y llevaba muchísima prisa. Rápidamente recolocó el retrovisor y, con un cepillo en una mano y una horquilla entre los dientes, intentó arreglarse el pelo. Aquel cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, recién lavado y todavía húmedo, se mostraba rebelde, así que al ver que sus dedos impacientes acababan por romper la horquilla, estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar debido a la frustración. Soltó el cepillo e intentó alisarse frenéticamente el pelo mientras intentaba salir del coche. Desde el momento en que se levantó por la mañana, todo le había salido mal. O quizá la lista interminable de desastres se remontaba a la noche anterior, cuando su tía Lauren la llamó para decirle con tono meloso que entendía perfectamente que le resultase demasiado duro asistir al funeral.

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor y apretó los dientes al oírla, pero no le contestó. En los últimos dieciocho meses, sus parientes le habían dejado claro que, en cuanto a ellos concernía, era una persona _non grata_. Y aquello le había dolido, ya que seguía apreciando los nexos familiares que había dejado atrás. Aun así, entendía sus reservas, porque ella nunca había encajado en el molde de la familia Stanley y además se había saltado las normas de aceptación.

Su tía y su tío valoraban mucho la belleza, el dinero y el estatus social. Las apariencias eran tremendamente importantes para ellos y, sin embargo, desde que ella quedó huérfana a los once años, el hermano de su madre había ofrecido a su sobrina un hogar en el que crecer junto a sus tres hijos. En aquel ambiente en que las apariencias contaban tanto, ella había tenido que aprender a pasar desapercibida en casa de los Stanley, quedando siempre en segundo plano para que su falta de belleza, estatura o gracilidad no fuesen censuradas o causa de enfado. Aquellos años habrían sido muy tristes de no ser por la alegría innata de Jessica, y aunque Jessica y ella no tenían absolutamente nada en común, se sentía muy apegada a aquella prima tres años mayor que ella.

Ésa era la razón por la que había decidido que nada detendría su necesidad sincera de asistir al funeral y rendirle un último homenaje. Nada, se recordó obstinadamente, ni siquiera la poderosa turbación que se había apoderado de ella, aquel desasosiego que la exasperaba. Habían pasado más de dos años. No tenía por qué seguir mostrándose tan sensible, ya que en él no había ni un ápice de sensibilidad.

Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos marrones adoptaron una actitud combativa. Tenía veintisiete años, se había doctorado y trabajaba como tutora en el departamento de Historia Antigua de la universidad. Era una persona inteligente, sensata y práctica. Le gustaban los hombres, pero sólo como amigos o compañeros de trabajo, porque había llegado a la conclusión de que a menor distancia se convertían en algo demasiado complicado. Había logrado superar el terrible trauma y el sufrimiento que para ella había supuesto la repentina muerte de Jessica. Amaba la vida que llevaba, le gustaba mucho. ¿Por qué iba a importarle lo que él pensase? Seguramente ni siquiera había vuelto a acordarse de ella.

Con aquel estado de ánimo, subió las escaleras de la iglesia y se sentó en el primer asiento libre que encontró en la parte de atrás. Se concentró en la misa, sin mirar ni a izquierda ni a derecha, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda erizándole el vello y sonrojándole las mejillas. Él estaba allí. No sabía cómo, pero tenía la certeza de que estaba allí, y no pudiendo contenerse más alzó la vista y lo localizó varias filas más adelante al otro lado del pasillo. La altura y complexión de los Cullen era inconfundible, al igual que la postura arrogante de su cabeza y el hecho de que al menos tres mujeres tremendamente atractivas se las habían ingeniado para sentarse lo más cerca posible de él. Aquello le pareció gracioso. Era increíblemente guapo, absolutamente indomable y un afamado mujeriego capaz de cautivar al sexo opuesto hasta llevarlo por el mal camino. Sin duda las mujeres que lo rondaban no tardarían en intentar abordarle antes de que acabase la ceremonia.

De pronto, Edward se giró para buscarla y sus ojos verdes brillantes ejercieron sobre ella el mismo efecto que el impacto de una bala. No sabía si mirarle o esquivar su mirada. La había pillado desprevenida y mirando cuando ella habría dado cualquier cosa por aparentar ignorarlo por completo. Bella se quedó helada. Como un pez colgando de un anzuelo, se sintió completamente atrapada. Haciendo acopio de autocontrol y entereza, lo saludó con una pequeña e inexpresiva inclinación de cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el librito de ceremonias que le temblaba en las manos. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, luchando contra la corriente de recuerdos que amenazaban con desarmarla.

La rubia glamurosa que se deslizó por el banco a su lado llegó en el momento oportuno. Era Irina, una chica que había trabajado en la misma agencia de modelos que Jessica. Obviando el hecho de que estaba hablando el sacerdote, Irina se estuvo quejando largo y tendido del atasco que la había hecho retrasarse y luego sacó un espejito para arreglarse el peinado.

—¿Me vas a presentar a Edward Cullen? —le dijo Irina en un aparte mientras se retocaba los labios—. Quiero decir, tú lo conoces de toda la vida.

Bella siguió centrando su atención en la ceremonia. No podía creer que una vez más una mujer intentara utilizarla para conocer a Edward y rechazó rápidamente la idea de que alguien los considerase amigos en algún momento.

—Pero no de la forma que piensas.

—Ya, por entonces eras como la asistenta de Jessica o algo así, pero seguro que todavía se acuerda de ti. ¿Tienes idea de lo extraordinario que es eso? ¡Muy pocos pueden afirmar haber tenido algo que ver con Edward Cullen!

Bella no contestó. Sentía un nudo de histeria en la garganta y ella no era una mujer dada a ese tipo de ataques. Resultaba irónico que sólo pudiese pensar en Jessica, quien entregó su corazón a un hombre que nunca se preocupó por darle la estabilidad que tanto necesitaba. A veces le había resultado muy duro hacer la vista gorda, mantenerse al margen de la vida de su prima y presenciar cada uno de sus errores. Y descubrir que ella podía ser igual de estúpida había sido tan humillante que no estaba dispuesta a olvidar la lección.

Irina, ignorando la indirecta de que lo suyo sería callarse, añadió:

—Creo que, si me lo presentases, parecería algo más casual que planeado.

¿Casual? Irina llevaba un traje rosa chicle tan corto y ajustado que apenas podía sentarse y su tocado de plumas era tan exagerado que más bien hubiese sido apropiado para una boda.

—Por favor… por favor… por favor… En persona resulta tan tentador… —canturreó suplicante al oído de Bella.

«Y un auténtico canalla», pensó Bella, sorprendiéndose ante ese pensamiento suyo en una iglesia y en ocasión tan solemne. Se ruborizó avergonzada, apartando de su mente aquella reflexión tan tormentosa y amarga.

A Edward le divirtió el frío saludo de Bella. Era la única mujer que jamás se había dejado impresionar por él y reconoció que aquél había sido un reto al que no había podido resistirse. Se entretuvo en observarla indolente con sus ojos claros apreciando cuánto había cambiado. Bella estaba más delgada, lo que realzaba el volumen de su pecho y la curva voluptuosa de sus caderas. Su cabello se había vuelto cobrizo, iluminado por un rayo de luz que atravesaba las vidrieras, y realzaba su piel cremosa y el grosor de sus labios. No era una mujer hermosa, ni siquiera era guapa, pero por alguna razón siempre había logrado captar su atención; sólo que esa vez comprendió por qué la observaba: le rodeaba el halo sensual y vibrante de un melocotón madurado al sol. Se preguntó si sería él quien había despertado en ella aquella feminidad consciente y, seguidamente, si podría volver a seducirla. Regodeándose en su contemplación y con aquellos planes en la cabeza, su deseo por ella alcanzó la fuerza de un volcán.

Al finalizar la ceremonia, Bella sintió el deseo irrefrenable de abandonar la iglesia tan discretamente como había entrado en ella. Esa necesidad se tornó aún más perentoria cuando observó que su tía y sus primas hacían su aparición en el pasillo, dispuestas a interceptar a Edward antes de que pudiera marcharse. Por desgracia, Irina le cortaba el paso.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa? —siseó Irina al ver que Bella intentaba abrirse paso esquivándola—. Edward ha estado mirando hacia aquí y ya me ha visto. Es tan poco lo que te pido…

—Una chica tan guapa como tú no necesita presentación alguna —le susurró Bella completamente desesperada.

Irina se rió, componiéndose. Sacudiendo sus bucles dorados, salió pavoneándose al pasillo como un misil teledirigido listo a impactar en el blanco. Aprovechando que era unos centímetros más alta, Bella se escondió tras ella para salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Aquello de evitar así a Edward estaba fatal, pero, ¿y qué? Consciente de que su tía no estaba dispuesta a reconocerla como miembro de la familia, Bella sabía que era su obligación tratar de pasar desapercibida. Pero, con las prisas, tropezó con un fotógrafo que esperaba en la puerta y, preguntándose por qué balbuceaba una disculpa cuando era él quien la había avasallado, se frotó el hombro dolorido y se apresuró a regresar al aparcamiento.

Haciendo caso omiso de los numerosos intentos por captar su atención, Edward se encaminó al pórtico de la iglesia. Le extrañaba mucho el modo y la velocidad con que había huido su presa, porque Bella era una persona que guardaba mucho las formas. Esperaba que ella, por educación, estuviese rondando por la puerta para hablar con él, pero ni siquiera se había detenido a saludar a los Stanley. Mientras su equipo de seguridad evitaba que los periodistas al acecho le sacaran fotos, vio cómo Bella se dirigía a un pequeño coche rojo. Para ser una mujer menuda, se movía con bastante rapidez. Se preguntó si sería la única mujer en el mundo que le rehuía y, exasperado, hizo una inclinación de cabeza para convocar a Alec, su jefe de seguridad, al que dio una orden concisa.

Lauren Stanley, seguida de cerca por sus dos hijas, irrumpió sin aliento a su lado y Edward le expresó cortésmente sus condolencias antes de murmurar con voz profunda:

—¿Por qué se ha ido Bella tan deprisa?

—¿Bella? —la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida repitiendo su nombre como si nunca hubiese sabido de su sobrina.

—Seguramente se fue corriendo a cuidar de su hijo —opinó la más alta y rubia de las hermanas, no sin cierta sorna.

Aunque los rasgos bronceados de Edward no exteriorizaron ni un ápice de sorpresa, aquella afirmación irreflexiva le dejó totalmente asombrado. ¿Bella tenía un hijo? ¿Un hijo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y de quién?

Lauren Stanley frunció la boca en una estudiada mueca de aversión.

—Mucho me temo que es madre soltera.

—Y encima la abandonaron —dijo su hija, sonriendo ampliamente a Edward.

—Típico —dijo su hermana con una risita, con una mirada de embeleso en sus ojos azules—. ¡Una chica tan lista y va y comete el mayor de los errores!

Cinco minutos después de abandonar la iglesia, Bella salió de la carretera para quitarse la chaqueta negra. Se sentía muy acalorada: los nervios siempre le provocaban aquella reacción. Involuntariamente, le asaltaba la imagen de Edward y la forma en que la había mirado en la iglesia. Era increíblemente guapo. ¿Qué esperaba? Él tenía sólo treinta y un años. Durante un instante, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y se asió con tal fuerza al volante que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Entonces, lenta e intencionadamente, aflojó las manos. Se negó a admitir cualquier reacción emocional por su parte y se centró en enfadarse por su reflexión estúpida y trivial sobre la belleza de Edward. Después de todo, ¿no había superado ya con creces aquellos pensamientos infantiles?

Su mente se rebeló, reavivando dolorosos pensamientos, pero decidió devolverlos literalmente a lo más recóndito de su cerebro. Cerró de un portazo el equivalente a una puerta de acero imaginaria ante reflexiones que removían sentimientos que no estaba dispuesta a desenterrar. Volvió a abrocharse el cinturón y se dispuso a recoger a su hijo.

Victoria Sutherland, la amiga que cuidaba del niño, vivía en una casita próxima a la suya. Era una viuda de unos cuarenta años, delgada, de melena larga y pelirroja, que había sido profesora y estaba preparando un curso de postgrado a media jornada. Cuando Bella irrumpió por la puerta trasera, levantó la vista, sorprendida.

—¡Santo Dios, no te esperaba tan pronto!

Anthony soltó su puzzle y atravesó como un rayo la cocina para recibir a su madre. Era un niño encantador de dieciséis meses, con el pelo cobrizo y rebelde y los ojos verdes. La calidez y energía de su carácter se hizo evidente en su sonrisa y en la alegría con que correspondió al abrazo de su madre. Bella se sumergió en el olor familiar que desprendía su piel, envuelta en una inmensa oleada de amor. Cuando nació Anthony, comprendió plenamente la intensidad del cariño de una madre por sus hijos. Le había costado muchísimo reincorporarse al trabajo, aunque fuese a media jornada, porque había disfrutado mucho del año de baja maternal que solicitó para estar con él, así que nunca pasaba más de dos horas alejada de Anthony sin echarlo de menos. El niño se había convertido en el centro de su vida.

Todavía asombrada por la rapidez con que Bella había regresado, Victoria frunció el ceño:

—Creía que tus tíos habían organizado un bufé para después del funeral.

Bella le resumió el contenido de la conversación que había mantenido con su tía la noche anterior.

—Pero por Dios, ¿cómo puede Lauren Stanley excluirte de esa forma? —exclamó Victoria defendiendo irritada a la joven porque, como amiga suya, sabía lo mucho que los Stanley le debían a Bella, que había cuidado de Jessica mientras «la familia ejemplar» había eludido el comportamiento cada vez más escandaloso de su hija.

—Bueno, manché mi reputación al tener a Anthony y no puedo decir que no se me advirtiera de las consecuencias —respondió Bella con irónica resignación.

—Cuando tu tía te pidió que abortases porque consideraba tu embarazo una vergüenza a los ojos de la gente, traspasó el umbral de sus atribuciones. Ya le habías dicho que querías tener el niño y no eras ni mucho menos una adolescente irresponsable —recordó Victoria a la joven—. ¡Y en cuanto a que te sugiriese que no podrías sobrellevarlo, tengo que decir que eres la mejor madre que conozco!

Bella la miró compungida.

—Supongo que mi tía me aconsejó de buena fe. Y para ser justos, cuando Lauren era joven, tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio era una desgracia.

—¿Por qué eres tan magnánima? ¡Esa mujer te trató siempre como a un pariente pobre en la época victoriana!

—No fue tan terrible. A mis tíos les costaba entender mis aspiraciones académicas —Bella le quitó importancia con un ademán—. Yo era el bicho raro de la familia, era muy distinta a mis primos.

—Te presionaron mucho para que te ajustases a sus exigencias.

—Pero más a Jessica —declaró Bella, pensando en su frágil prima, tan necesitada de aprobación y admiración que no había podido soportar equivocarse o que la rechazaran.

Anthony se retorció para bajar del regazo de su madre e ir a investigar la llegada del cartero. Era un niño inquieto, rebosante de curiosidad por el mundo que le rodeaba. Mientras Victoria se iba a la puerta para recibir un paquete, Bella recogió toda la parafernalia que conlleva trasladar a un niño de una casa a otra.

—¿No te quedas a tomar un café? —le preguntó Victoria a su vuelta.

—Lo siento, me encantaría, pero tengo mil cosas que hacer —se ruborizó un poco porque en realidad podía haberse quedado media hora más. Pero volver a ver a Edward la había alterado y ansiaba la seguridad que le proporcionaba estar en su propia casa. Tomó en brazos a Anthony para llevarlo al coche, que estaba aparcado en la parte de atrás.

Su hijo era grande para su edad y cargar con él empezaba a costarle trabajo. Lo colocó en su asiento y él metió los brazos en las correas, en un arranque de independencia que ya le había costado más de un enfado con su madre.

—Anthony, pórtate bien —le dijo con determinación.

Dejó caer el labio inferior, protestando al ver que ella se empeñaba en abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad. Quería hacerlo solo, pero su madre no estaba dispuesta a darle la oportunidad de aprender a usarlo a su antojo porque Anthony había aprendido muy pronto a andar y era muy diestro a la hora de escaparse de las sillas, los cochecitos y los parques.

Bella volvió a la carretera y redujo la velocidad para rebasar un coche plateado que estaba aparcado a un lado. No era un buen sitio para detenerse y le sorprendió que estuviese allí. Unos cien metros más adelante, tomó el sinuoso sendero flanqueado por árboles que llevaba a la que en otro tiempo fue la casa de sus padres. Había heredado aquella granja al morir su padre, pero estuvo alquilada durante muchos años y, al quedar libre la propiedad, todo el mundo esperaba que ella la vendiese e invirtiera ese dinero en un apartamento en la ciudad. Pero al descubrir que estaba embarazada, su vida se había puesto patas arriba. Tras ver de nuevo la casa en que durante tan breve periodo había disfrutado del amor y la atención de sus padres, empezó a pensar que para criar sola a un niño necesitaba cambiar su forma y ritmo de vida. Tenía que abandonar sus días de adicción al trabajo y hacer espacio en su apretada agenda para atender a las necesidades del bebé.

Ignorando los comentarios sobre lo vieja y aislada que estaba la casa, poco a poco la había ido acondicionando. La granja estaba en un valle apartado cercano tanto a Londres como a Oxford y ella pensaba que le ofrecía lo mejor de ambos mundos. El hecho de tener tan cerca a una amiga como Victoria había sido definitivo en su decisión antes incluso de que ella se ofreciera a ocuparse de Anthony mientras estuviese en el trabajo.

—¡Jacob… Jacob… Jacob! —canturreó Anthony, escurriéndose como una anguila y empujando la puerta en cuanto Bella la abrió.

Jacob, que era un perro lobo extremadamente tímido, estaba escondido bajo la mesa como de costumbre. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Anthony y Bella venían solos, salió con dificultad de debajo de la mesa debido a su gran tamaño y recibió a su familia con bullicioso entusiasmo. El niño y el perro rodaron por el suelo y entonces Anthony se levantó:

—¡Jacob… arriba! —le ordenó como si hubiese nacido para ello.

Durante una décima de segundo, un recuerdo paralizó a Bella: Edward siete años antes, preguntándole cuándo pensaba recoger sus camisas, que estaban tiradas por el suelo. Había utilizado el mismo tono autoritario y expectante, pero no había tenido éxito alguno porque, aunque Edward resultaba intimidante, Bella nunca se había mostrado tan ansiosa por agradar como Jacob. En seguida, le vino otra imagen: Edward tan desbordado e indignado ante la idea de que alguien sugiriese que no podía vivir sin sirvientes que había colocado una tetera eléctrica sobre el fuego.

El grito de dolor de su hijo saco a Bella de aquella ensoñación. Anthony se había caído y se había golpeado la cabeza contra el frigorífico. El cansancio le hacía torpe. Bella lo levantó en brazos y le frotó la cabeza con lástima. Empapado en lágrimas, la miró furioso con sus ojos verdes. Tenía un carácter y una voluntad fuertes como un volcán.

—Lo sé, lo sé —le susurró suavemente, acunándolo hasta tranquilizarlo y ver que cerraba los ojos.

Lo llevó escaleras arriba hasta la habitación luminosa y alegre que ella había decorado con mimo e ilusión. Le quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta y lo metió en la cuna con susurros tranquilizadores. Él se quedó dormido al instante, aunque ella sabía que no se mantendría por mucho tiempo en posición horizontal. Dormido parecía angelical y pacífico, pero despierto era imposible adjudicarle alguno de esos dos adjetivos. Lo contempló por unos minutos, buscándole sin querer un parecido que le impactaba enormemente porque ese mismo día había vuelto a ver a su padre. Se preguntó si su hijo era la única cosa decente que Edward Cullen había hecho jamás. Le costó mucho volver a controlar sus pensamientos.

Acompañada por Jacob, Bella entró en la soleada habitación que utilizaba como estudio y se puso a corregir los trabajos que tenía pendientes. Pasado un tiempo, Jacob ladró y empezó a empujarle el brazo gimiendo ansioso, y diez segundos después de aquel aviso, oyó el sonido de un coche y empujó la silla hacia atrás. Al llegar al vestíbulo se dio cuenta de que venían además otros vehículos y frunció el ceño extrañada, porque no solía recibir muchas visitas y éstas nunca venían en coche.

Miró por la ventana y se quedó paralizada por la consternación al ver que una reluciente limusina le tapaba la vista del jardín y el campo que se extendía ante ella. ¿Quién podía ser sino Edward Cullen? En seguida reaccionó y corrió al salón a recoger los juguetes que había tirados por la alfombra. Los guardó en la caja de los juguetes y empujó ésta con la velocidad del rayo hasta esconderla detrás del sofá. El timbre sonó justo antes de que se incorporase. Se echó un vistazo en el espejo y al ver el miedo en sus ojos marrones y su extrema palidez se frotó las mejillas para devolverles el color mientras el pánico la hacía pensar a toda velocidad. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí Edward? ¿Cómo había averiguado dónde vivía? ¿Y por qué razón querría saberlo? El timbre volvió a sonar, estridente y amenazante. Recordaba muy bien la impaciencia de los Cullen.

Empujada por un mal presentimiento, Bella abrió la puerta.

—Sorpresa… sorpresa… —Edward arrastró suavemente las palabras.

Desconcertada por la suavidad de aquel saludo, Bella se quedó inmóvil, reacción que él aprovechó para atravesar el umbral. Ella se volvió a mirarlo mientras su mano caía del pomo de la puerta. Por primera vez después de aquel pequeño vistazo en la iglesia, podía permitirse contemplarlo de cerca. Su traje y su abrigo eran de un corte impecable, y él los llevaba con una elegancia admirable. Su altura y complexión intimidaban por sí solas, pero para las mujeres eran sus facciones y el verde esmeralda de sus ojos bellos y profundos lo que causaba mayor impresión, a pesar de que esos ojos eran tan peligrosamente directos e hirientes como un rayo láser. Ella sintió como un pulso diminuto comenzaba a latir a toda velocidad en su garganta impidiéndole hablar.

—¿Qué fue de aquel desayuno? —susurró Edward con suave sorna.

Una oleada carmesí tiñó la palidez de Bella en un contraste tan fuerte como el de la sangre sobre la nieve. Una sacudida le recorrió el cuerpo al comprobar que él había logrado derribar el muro de contención que ella había construido para que no afloraran los recuerdos de la noche del funeral de Jessica, justo dos años antes. Resistiéndose, apartó la mirada, avergonzada y tensa al no poder creer que él se hubiera atrevido a asestarle aquel golpe. Pero, ¿había algo que Edward no se atreviese a hacer? La última vez que se habían mirado a los ojos se habían encontrado mucho más cerca. Él la había despertado y le había dicho en un murmullo terriblemente frío y autoritario:

—Prepárame el desayuno mientras me ducho.

Al acordarse, sintió vértigo y se le revolvió estómago como si hubiese bajado demasiado rápido en un ascensor. Habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de olvidar la burla cruel de aquella mañana. Para cuando él salió de la ducha, ella se había marchado. Había enterrado su error tan profundamente como había podido, sin confiárselo a nadie, y de hecho había decidido llevarse aquel secreto a la tumba. Se avergonzaba de todo lo que había pasado aquella noche y era muy consciente de que Edward no había sentido ni de lejos algo parecido a la vergüenza o la turbación. Le consternaba descubrir que incluso después de dos años sus barreras de protección seguían resultando irrisorias. Tanto que él todavía podía hacerle daño pensó con abatimiento.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso —dijo Bella fríamente volviendo a la realidad.

Irritado ante aquella respuesta tan remilgada, Edward abrió de golpe la puerta principal con mano autoritaria y entró en la casa. A Bella no le había cambiado el gusto: si le hubiesen mostrado fotos del interior de aquella casa, enseguida se habría dado cuenta de que era la de ella. La habitación estaba llena de macetas, libros apilados y telas florales desvaídas. Nada parecía pegar con nada, pero aun así había conseguido otorgarle una sorprendente sensación de elegancia y estilo.

—¿Y de por qué saliste hoy corriendo de la iglesia? —preguntó Edward en un tono suave como la seda pero infinitamente más perturbador.

Sintiéndose atrapada, pero dispuesta a no reaccionar de forma exagerada, Bella fijó la vista en su elegante corbata de seda gris.

—No salí corriendo, sencillamente llevaba prisa.

—Pero no te pega nada ignorar el ritual social de estos eventos —censuró Edward con suavidad—. Y además, experimenté otra novedad. Eres la única mujer que huye de mí.

—Quizá sea porque te conozco mejor que las demás —Bella deseó taparse la boca horrorizada por dejar escapar aquella respuesta. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, porque con una única y estúpida frase había traicionado el miedo, la rabia, la amargura y el odio que habría preferido ocultarle.


	2. Chapter 2

A Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia aquella frase vengativa. Hizo saltar la ira que siempre llevaba escondida bajo su apariencia fría y calmada. Todas las mujeres hacían lo imposible por halagarle y siempre estaban pendientes de sus palabras, pero Bella parecía decantarse por la mordacidad. No había olvidado aquella noche sorprendentemente agradable en que se había mostrado dulce en lugar de hiriente con él. Aquello le había gustado, y habría preferido encontrar en ella la misma actitud, ya que no soportaba que lo censurasen.

Sus ojos brillaron cautelosos bajo las tupidas pestañas.

—Es posible —reconoció Edward fríamente.

Hubo una larga pausa y Edward se tomó su tiempo para observarla, recorriéndola con la mirada con un descaro tan natural en él como su agresividad. Se detuvo un rato en sus inquietos ojos chocolates, descendió hasta sus labios carnosos, que destacaban sobre la piel de melocotón, y finalmente fue bajando la vista hacia sus curvas. Para él resultaba una novedad saber que esa vez ella le abofetearía si se atreviese a tocarla. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez, y estuvo a punto de sonreír al acordarse: fue la primera y única vez que una mujer lo había rechazado.

Terriblemente consciente de aquella tasación descaradamente sexual e incapaz de soportarla por más tiempo, Bella se sonrojó y le dijo bruscamente:

—¡Ya basta!

—¿Ya basta de qué? —gruñó Edward, tremendamente excitado a pesar de que su intuición le advertía que algo no iba bien. Al volver a mirarla a la cara, detectó su miedo y se preguntó por qué estaría tan asustada. Ella nunca se había mostrado así en su presencia, ni le había rehuido la mirada. Se sintió un poco decepcionado, incluso siendo consciente de que algo pasaba y preguntándose qué era.

—¡De mirarme así! —por primera vez en dos largos años, Bella era plenamente consciente de su cuerpo y le enfurecía comprobar que él lograba afectarla con tanta facilidad.

Edward dejó escapar una risa tosca y masculina.

—Es normal que te mire.

—Pues no me gusta —dijo apretando los puños para refrenarse.

—Qué tozuda eres. ¿Y no vas a ofrecerme un café, o a pedirme que me quite el abrigo y tome asiento? —le reprochó.

Bella se sentía como un pájaro en las garras de un gato juguetón y le respondió con voz entrecortada:

—No.

—¿Qué ha sido de tu cortesía? —sin que nadie se lo pidiese, se quitó el abrigo con una lentitud y gracilidad tan atractivas que ella no pudo evitar mirarle.

—La he perdido en una partida de póquer. —le contestó en tono mordaz.

Bella apartó de nuevo sus ojos, apretando los dientes e intentando controlarse. Él le hacía perder la cordura. Todo con él se convertía en sexo. La hacía pensar y sentir cosas sin quererlo. Por mucho que se resistiese, un zumbido vergonzoso de conciencia física recorría todo su cuerpo. Siempre le provocaba aquella reacción, siempre. Edward había logrado que se sintiera culpable desde el primer momento.

Con resolución, Edward eliminó la distancia entre ambos y alzó la mano para levantarle la barbilla, forzando el contacto visual que ella tanto trataba de evitar.

—¿Es por el funeral? ¿Te ha afectado mucho?

Ahora estaba tan cerca que Bella se echó a temblar. Se sentía desconcertada por la facilidad con que él la había tocado. No quería recordar aquella breve intimidad que había roto todas las barreras, ni el gusto de su boca o el olor evocador de su piel.

—No… estuvo bien recordarla —dijo bruscamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué problema hay? —sus ojos oscuros y atractivos asediaron los de ella, con un magnetismo al que pocos podían resistirse.

La garganta le dolía de tanta tensión.

—Hay uno —respondió con dificultad—. Y es que no te esperaba aquí.

—Normalmente soy bien recibido —murmuró Edward perezosamente. Su réplica no casaba con lo penetrante de su mirada.

Bella luchaba por parecer tranquila, pero los dientes le castañetearon durante un segundo antes de recuperar el control.

—Es normal que me sorprenda verte aquí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y me he mudado de casa —indicó, esforzándose por comportarse con normalidad y decir cosas que pareciesen normales—. ¿Mi tía te dio mi dirección?

—No, hice que te siguieran.

Bella palideció ante aquella afirmación tan desenvuelta.

—Santo Dios, ¿y por qué hiciste algo así?

—¿Por curiosidad? ¿Por qué no me gusta fiarme de la información que recibo de terceras personas? —Edward se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Con el rabillo del ojo detectó un leve movimiento que le hizo fijar su atención bajo la mesa. En la esquina más alejada, un perro gris y peludo se acurrucaba hecho un ovillo para lograr que su enorme corpachón ocupase el menor espacio posible—. Dios, no me había dado cuenta de que había aquí un animal. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Bella aprovechó entusiasmada la distracción que había provocado el extraño comportamiento de Jacob.

—Le aterran las visitas y esconde la cabeza porque cree que así nadie lo ve, así que no dejes que crea lo contrario. Las tentativas amistosas le asustan.

—¿Sigues coleccionando casos perdidos? —bromeó Edward. Y al apartar la vista alcanzó a ver a través de la ventana una gallina picoteando el arríate que había delante de la casa—. ¿Crías gallinas aquí?

Su tono fue el de un miembro de la _jet_ aterrorizado ante la vida rural de su amiga. Bella apostaba a que Edward jamás había visto tan de cerca un ave de corral y, de no estar tan nerviosa, se habría echado a reír por la cara que había puesto. Golpeó la ventana para alejar a la gallina de sus plantas e, incapaz de tranquilizarse, decidió tratarlo como a cualquier otro visitante inesperado.

—Voy a preparar café —dijo, empujando la puerta de la cocina.

—No tengo sed. Dime qué has estado haciendo estos dos últimos años —la invitó amablemente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda antes de volver a mirarle. Pensó que no podía saber de la existencia de Anthony. ¿Cómo iba a sospecharlo siquiera? A menos que alguien hubiera dicho algo en el funeral. Pero, ¿para qué demonios iba alguien a hablar de ella o de su hijo? Para sus parientes ella no era más que una pazguata que llevaba una vida horrorosamente aburrida. Regañándose a sí misma por la paranoia que estaba a punto de apoderarse de ella, Bella inclinó la cabeza.

—He estado convirtiendo este lugar en un hogar habitable. Necesitaba mucho trabajo y eso me ha mantenido ocupada.

Edward observó cómo entrelazaba las manos nerviosamente para luego separarlas. Cruzó los brazos y cambió de postura, revelando un estado de ansiedad que cualquier persona un poco observadora habría detectado de inmediato.

—He oído que tienes un hijo —dijo con toda tranquilidad, y todo el tiempo, mientras su nerviosismo iba en aumento, se iba diciendo a sí mismo que debía estar equivocado y que sus sospechas eran ridículas y descabelladas.

—Sí, sí, así es. No pensaba que te interesase tanto la noticia —respondió Bella intentando recobrarse, forzando una sonrisa y preguntándose cómo demonios se había enterado de que había sido madre—. Que yo recuerde, siempre has rechazado salir con chicas que tuvieran hijos.

Edward sería el primero en admitir que aquello era cierto: nunca había tenido el menor interés por los niños y le aburría e irritaban la adoración de los padres por su prole. A nadie que lo conociese se le habría ocurrido presentarle a su progenie.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que tenía un hijo? —preguntó Bella un poco tensa.

—Los Stanley.

—Me sorprende que me mencionaran —Bella intentaba mantener la voz clara mientras se preguntaba agobiada qué respondería si le preguntaba por la edad del niño. ¿Mentiría? ¿Podría mentir sobre algo así? Se encontraba en una situación que habría intentado evitar por todos los medios. No se veía capaz de mentir sobre algo tan serio sin que le remordiese la conciencia—. ¿Te contaron la versión de la chica abandonada? —preguntó.

Una sonrisa divertida asomó a la boca bellamente perfilada del magnate griego:

—Sí.

—Pues no fue así —dijo Bella, intentando no mirarle, porque cuando sonreía se desvanecía la frialdad de su rostro y la enigmática y adusta cautela que mantenía en guardia a los demás.

De pronto, a Edward no le gustó la idea de que ella se hubiese acostado con otro y aquello dejó de parecerle divertido, sorprendiéndose al mismo tiempo de aquel ataque de celos tan contrario a su forma de ser. Sus aventuras siempre habían sido ocasionales, exentas de sentimentalismo, pero ellos ya hacía tiempo que se conocían cuando él se convirtió en su primer amante. Pensó que quizá fuese algo inevitable.

—¿Qué pasó? —se oyó preguntar. Él no solía hacer nunca ese tipo de preguntas, pero estaba decidido a satisfacer su curiosidad.

A Bella le desconcertó aquella pregunta y agitó las manos, nerviosa. Cada vez se sentía más tensa.

—No fue algo tan complicado. Supe que estaba embarazada y decidí tener el niño.

Edward se preguntó por qué no mencionaba al padre. ¿Sería otra aventura de una noche? ¿Había decidido que aquello le gustaba después de la que ambos habían compartido? ¿La conocía en realidad? Él habría jurado que Bella Swan era una de las pocas mujeres que quedaban que nunca se inclinarían por la promiscuidad ni por la maternidad siendo soltera. Era una persona conservadora: trabajaba de voluntaria haciendo obras de caridad, era discreta en el vestir. Frunciendo el ceño, apenas entrevió la cocina a través de la puerta, pero el recorrido de su mirada se detuvo abruptamente y volvió atrás para fijarse en unas letras magnéticas de colores que adornaban la puerta de la nevera formando un nombre que le resultaba familiar. No podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

—¿Cómo se llama tu hijo? —murmuró Edward con voz pastosa.

Bella se puso rígida.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—¿Y por qué evitas responderme?

Un frío nudo le retorció el estómago. No era algo que ella pudiese ocultar ni algo sobre lo que pudiese mentir, porque todo el mundo sabía el nombre de su hijo.

—Anthony —dijo casi en un susurro, quedándose sin voz en el peor momento posible.

Era el nombre del abuelo de Edward, nombre que él también llevaba, y ella lo había pronunciado tal y como se pronunciaba en griego. Edward quedó tan impactado que fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. No podía aceptar que lo que sólo había sido una inocente y estúpida sospecha pudiese convertirse en algo cierto.

—Siempre me gustó ese nombre —le dijo Bella en un intento desesperado por encubrir la verdad.

—Anthony es un nombre Cullen. Mi abuelo llevaba ese nombre, y yo también —sus ojos oscuros se posaron en ella con frialdad—. ¿Por qué lo escogiste?

Bella sintió como si una mano de hielo le apretara las cuerdas vocales y el pecho impidiéndole respirar.

—Porque me gustaba —volvió a repetir, porque no se le ocurría otra respuesta.

Edward se apartó de ella y apretó frustrado los puños. No tenía tiempo para juegos ni misterios no concebidos por él. Su accidentada vida le había enseñado muchas cosas, pero había obviado la paciencia. Se negó a creer lo que su cabeza intentaba decirle. No practicaba el sexo sin protección. A pesar de correr muchos riesgos en los negocios, el deporte o en muchos otros aspectos, en éste era especialmente precavido. No deseaba tener hijos, nunca los quiso, y por supuesto no se arriesgaría a ofrecerle a una mujer la oportunidad de chantajearle. ¿Por qué si no tendría alguien un hijo de un hombre tan rico como él? Era una responsabilidad y una complicación que no necesitaba y siempre pensó que era demasiado listo como para cometer tal error, pero era consciente de que la noche del funeral de Jessica se había sentido extraño y había abandonado la prudencia. Más de una vez.

Bella contempló a Edward con renuente perspicacia. La tensión se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Estaba estupefacto y horrorizado, y ella lo entendía perfectamente. No lo culpaba por no ser precavido y dejarla embarazada y, aunque no pensaba igual cuando descubrió que estaba en estado, el paso del tiempo había cambiado su forma de ver las cosas. Después de todo, Anthony había enriquecido su vida hasta extremos indescriptibles y era incapaz de arrepentirse de su concepción.

—Dejémoslo estar —murmuro ella suavemente.

Esta sugerencia indignó a Edward. ¿Cómo una mujer tan lista podía decir semejante tontería? ¿Sería posible que hubiera dado a luz a su hijo sin decirle siquiera que se había quedado embarazada? ¿Era aquello posible? Su lógica le impedía aceptar que ella pudiese hacer algo así, porque era una mujer muy tradicional. Pero entonces, ¿por qué otra razón le pondría al niño Anthony? ¿Y por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué intentaba evitar hablar siquiera del tema?

—¿El niño es mío? —preguntó Edward con aspereza.

El color huyó de su rostro, y con él la fuerza de su voz.

—Es mío. Y no tengo nada más que añadir.

—No seas estúpida. Te he hecho una pregunta muy clara y quiero una respuesta muy clara. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—No estoy preparada para hablar contigo sobre Anthony —con la boca seca y el corazón tan acelerado que sentía náuseas, Maribel enderezó la espalda—. No tenemos nada que hablar. Lo siento, pero preferiría que te marcharas.

Edward no daba crédito a sus palabras. Nadie le había hablado de ese modo jamás.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —le dijo en voz baja y cortante—. ¿Crees que puedes soltarme esta bomba y decir que me marche sin más?

—Yo no te he soltado nada. Tú has llegado a tus propias conclusiones sin mi ayuda. No quiero discutir contigo —sus ojos se tornaron casi negros, en una extraña mezcla de desafío y súplica.

—Pero si mis conclusiones no hubiesen sido acertadas, me habrías corregido —razonó Edward con mordacidad—, y como no lo has hecho, lo único que puedo asumir es que crees que Anthony es hijo mío.

—Es mío —Bella se agarró con fuerza las manos para evitar que temblaran—. Supongo que no me aceptarás un consejo, pero te lo voy a dar de todas formas: por favor, utiliza ante todo la calma y la lógica.

—¿Calma? ¿Lógica? —gruñó Edward, ofendido por la elección de aquellas palabras.

—Anthony es un niño sano, feliz y seguro. Nada le falta. No hay razón por la que debas preocuparte o involucrarte en nuestras vidas —le dijo Bella con firmeza, pretendiendo que comprendiese y aceptase la situación.

Edward empezó a sentir una rabia ciega que no había experimentado desde la muerte de su hermana cuando él tenía dieciséis años. ¿Cómo se atrevía a excluirle de la vida de su hijo? Anthony era sin duda hijo suyo. Si no fuera así, Bella lo habría dicho. Pero el desconcierto le hizo retener la respuesta agresiva que estaba dispuesto a pronunciar. ¿Por qué intentaba librarse de él si Anthony era su hijo? ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello?

—¿Diste por hecho que yo no querría saber nada? ¿Es ésa la razón de este sinsentido? —Edward la miró desafiante y lleno de ira—. ¿Crees saber cómo me sentiría si tuviese un hijo? No lo sabes. ¡Ni siquiera lo sé yo después del modo en que me he enterado de esta noticia!

La atmósfera se tornó tensa.

—¿Cuándo nació? —pregunto Edward.

A ella le dolían el cuello y los hombros por la rigidez de su postura. La legendaria fuerza de voluntad de los Cullen arremetía contra ella a través de la dureza con que él la miraba. Ella nunca había sido más consciente de la vehemencia de su carácter y se le ocurrió que decirle unos datos inofensivos podría calmarle. Le dio la fecha.

El silencio se hizo eterno. En aquellas circunstancias y con aquella fecha, Edward supo de inmediato que era imposible que el hijo fuese de otro.

—Quiero verlo.

Bella palideció y sacudió la cabeza negando drásticamente mientras su cabello castaño se agitaba brillante alrededor de sus mejillas.

—No. No lo voy a permitir.

—¿Que no vas a permitir qué? —dijo Edward sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

Bella deseó haberle dicho aquello de un modo más diplomático. Por desgracia, no había precedentes de los que tomar ejemplo, porque nadie jamás le había dicho que no a Edward Cullen. «No» era una palabra que él no estaba acostumbrado a oír o que supiera cómo aceptar. Desde su nacimiento tuvo todo lo que quiso o pidió a pesar de no tener cubiertas otras necesidades mucho más importantes para un niño. Pero había sobrevivido obviando los sentimientos, y había salido adelante sin ellos. Ahora, cuando deseaba algo, sencillamente lo conseguía y la gente sensata no se interponía en su camino. Cuando alguien lo contrariaba, podía ser tan implacable como sólo puede serlo una persona con enorme personalidad. Ella sabía que él se había tomado su rechazo como algo profundamente ofensivo y fue consciente de lo lamentable de la situación.

—No lo permitiré —susurró excusándose, inmóvil y rígida como una estatua, resistiéndose a toda intimidación.

Pero Edward ya había pasado por su lado y había recogido una foto que descansaba en la mesa.

—¿Es él? —dijo bajando la voz, contemplando desconcertado la imagen de aquel niño sonriente con un camión de juguete.

Ella se dijo a sí misma que aquello era producto de simple curiosidad, y luchó por controlar el pánico.

—Sí —respondió a regañadientes.

Edward contempló la foto con enorme intensidad. Estudió la piel aceitunada del niño, su pelo cobrizo indomable y sus ojos verdes. Aunque jamás había mostrado el más mínimo interés por un niño y no podía compararlo con ningún otro, pensó que Anthony era sin duda alguna el niño más guapo que había visto en su vida. Desde las cejas hasta la barbilla menuda y resuelta, rezumaba los genes de los Cullen.

—Edward, márchate, por favor —le urgió Bella, violenta—. No conviertas esto en una batalla entre los dos. Anthony es un niño feliz.

—No hay duda de que es un Cullen —dijo Edward perplejo, con un acento griego más marcado que de costumbre.

—No, es un Swan.

—Bella… es un Cullen. No puedes llamar perro a un gato así porque sí, ¿por qué querrías hacerlo?

—Se me ocurren muchas razones. ¿Te importaría marcharte ahora que me has obligado a satisfacer tu curiosidad? —Bella temblaba. Sentía deseos de arrebatarle de las manos aquella preciosa foto de su hijo. Habían saltado todas las alarmas de protección.

—No es simple curiosidad —censuró Bella—. Me debes una explicación…

—Yo no te debo nada y quiero que te vayas —tragándose el pánico, Bella descolgó el teléfono—. Si no te vas ahora mismo, llamaré a la policía.

Bella la miró desconcertado y luego se echó a reír inclinando hacia atrás la cabeza.

—¿Por qué harías semejante locura?

—Ésta es mi casa. Y quiero que te marches.

—¿Justo cuando acabo de descubrir que puedes ser la madre de mi único hijo? —la prudencia y perspicacia innatas de Edward le hacían contenerse. Sabía que sería muy poco sensato reconocer a Anthony antes de llevar a cabo una prueba de ADN, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que era su hijo. No sabía cómo, pero tenía esa certeza, y ya había llegado a la conclusión de que la situación podría haber sido mucho peor. Al menos se trataba de Bella y no de una arpía interesada, calculadora y exenta de moral.

—Llamaré a la policía —amenazó Bella vacilante, aterrorizada ante la idea de que Anthony despertase y, al oír algún ruido arriba, Edward insistiese en subir a verlo.

Él la miró confuso.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Estás histérica? ¿Corres el riesgo de que te roben o asalten? ¿Es por eso por lo que dices esas estupideces acerca de llamar a la policía?

Los ojos de ella se tornaron de un negro tan brillante como el del poso del café, resaltado por su palidez y tensión.

—Quiero que olvides que has venido y lo que crees haber averiguado. Por lo que más quieras.

—¿Existe alguna otra persona que piense que es el padre de Anthony? —preguntó Edward, calculando que aquélla sería la única razón que explicaría su deseo de hacerlo desaparecer.

La tensión en el ceño de Bella empezaba a causarle dolor. Enfrentarse a Edward Cullen en ese estado era como sentirse azotada por una tormenta.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo, mostrando con un gesto su desagrado—. Esa sugerencia resulta demasiado sórdida.

—Las mujeres hacen cosas así continuamente —le dijo Edward con cinismo, sin convencerse del todo de su negativa. Había visto cómo Jessica manipulaba a Bella y sabía que aunque era tremendamente lista, podía resultar muy crédula cuando había sentimientos de por medio—. Si no es ése el problema, ahórrame esos discursos teatrales sobre olvidar que he venido. ¿Podrás?

—Sólo por esta vez te pido que dejes de pensar en ti mismo. Si eso te resulta teatral, lo siento, pero es lo que hay —con mano nerviosa, Bella se apartó el pelo de la cara.

Edward le dedicó una mirada dura como el granito.

—No voy a escuchar más tonterías. ¿Dónde está Anthony?

Bella se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con mano sudorosa.

—Llamaré a la policía. Lo digo en serio. No tengo nada que perder.

—Te dejo mi tarjeta. Llámame cuando recuperes la cordura.

Edward dejó su tarjeta sobre la mesa.

—No pienso cambiar de idea —declaro Bella, desafiante.

Edward se detuvo frente a ella.

—¿Quieres iniciar una guerra? ¿Crees que puedes manejarme? —bramó—. No puedes hacerlo.

—Pero tengo que hacerlo, porque no pienso aceptarte en la vida de mi hijo. ¡Haré lo imposible por protegerle de ti! —juró Bella en un ataque febril.

—¿Protegerlo de mí? ¿Qué es lo que intentas decir? Te vuelves ofensiva sin razón —Edward le lanzó un juicio severo, intentando intimidarla con la expresión de su rostro—. ¿Por qué? Esperaba otra cosa de ti. ¿Es esto una especie de venganza, Bella? ¿Estás enfadada porque he tardado dos años en buscarte?

No era la primera vez que él le provocaba tal rabia y miedo que ella llegaba a perder la noción de las cosas. Nadie podía ser más provocador que Edward Cullen. Nadie sabía mejor cómo asestar una puñalada metafórica que hiciese tanto daño. La gente sensata no lo quería como enemigo. Y una mujer sensata, pensó acusándose con amargura, jamás se habría acostado con él.

—¿Por qué iba a estar enfadada? —murmuró Bella con impotencia—. Ni siquiera me gustas.

A Edward no le impresionaba prácticamente nada, ya que desde pequeño había conocido las peores facetas de la naturaleza humana a través de su madre, pero aquella declaración de Bella le impactó. Siempre había considerado su apariencia de sensatez y seriedad como una barrera defensiva. La consideraba una mujer bondadosa y simpática, buena por naturaleza, tristemente condenada a que se aprovecharan de su buen corazón. Pero en media hora, Bella había dado la vuelta a todo lo que él creía saber sobre ella y le había insultado y atacado de un modo impensable.

Aun así, por lo que pudo averiguar, era la madre de su hijo. Se preguntó si la tensión la había vuelto histérica, si es que no podía soportar aquella situación. No creía que ya no le gustara. Sabía que ella lo amaba, lo supo desde el momento en que la conoció, y no era una mujer voluble.

Con rostro sombrío, Edward se subió a la limusina. Como buen Cullen y, dado lo viril y agresivo de su personalidad, no perdía el tiempo a la hora de mover ficha. Descolgó el teléfono, llamó al jefe ejecutivo de su equipo de abogados y le pidió una copia del certificado de nacimiento de Anthony Swan. Explicó los detalles ignorando el silencio de estupefacción al otro lado de la línea, porque Edward Cullen nunca daba explicaciones de sus actos a nadie ni contaba con todo detalle una situación a menos que así lo deseara.

—Quiero también para mañana por la mañana un informe completo sobre mis derechos como padre en este país.

Terriblemente enfadado y con ánimo combativo, Edward volvió a maravillarse del comportamiento ofensivo y la actitud tan irracional de Bella. Al recordar sus palabras, su hostilidad se hizo aún más fuerte. ¡Rechazar su deseo por ver al niño! ¡Sugerir que debía proteger al niño de él y que estaría mejor sin su compañía! Había ofendido su sentido del honor atreviéndose a hacerle aquellas vergonzosas acusaciones.

Todo el tiempo le asaltaban imágenes de Bella mirándole desafiante. Sus relucientes ojos marrones se endurecieron en una mirada abrasadora. ¿Cómo había podido tener al niño sin decírselo? Pero al acordarse de la foto del pequeño se puso nervioso, porque prefería estar enfadado con Bella en lugar de pensar en la verdad que subyacía en el fondo de aquel asunto.


	3. Chapter 3

Para cuando Bella salió del estado de agitación en que se encontraba, Anthony lloriqueaba ruidosamente demandando atención. La limusina y la cabalgata que la acompañaba se habían marchado hacía tiempo.

Poniendo orden en su cabeza, subió rápidamente las escaleras y sacó a su hijo de la cuna con tal entusiasmo que le hizo reír y gritar de alegría, porque no había nada en el mundo que le gustase más a Anthony que juguetear con su madre. Temblando, Bella lo sostuvo en alto y luego lo abrazó fuertemente, sabiendo que querría morir si algo llegara a ocurrirle. Había hecho lo que debía al echar a Edward; sabía que había hecho lo que debía.

Pero ¿qué posibilidades había de que Edward se mantuviese al margen?

Se retiró preocupada el cabello húmedo de la frente. ¿Edward?, él únicamente hacía lo que quería y tendía a hacer aquello que se le prohibía o no resultaba adecuado. Anthony compartía con él aquel empecinamiento competitivo, que quizá fuera algo típicamente masculino.

Sacó a Anthony al jardín con Jacob y, viendo que su hijo y el perro correteaban, Bella se sentó en el columpio y dejó que su memoria retrocediese siete años…

Jessica había comprado una casa en Oxford y la había convencido a ella, que por entonces era estudiante, para que se trasladase allí y cuidase del inmueble. La idea le había parecido estupenda porque le suponía reducir gastos a cambio de dedicarse a nimiedades domésticas que Jessica, que solía estar fuera a menudo, no se molestaba en hacer. Por aquellos días, Jessica tenía veintitrés años y su carrera como modelo no había llegado a alcanzar el éxito deslumbrante que tanto anhelaba. Siempre de fiesta en fiesta, la indomable Jessica se topó con Edward Cullen en un club nocturno y no tardó ni un segundo en presentarse. Por entonces, él estudiaba en la Universidad de Oxford.

—Es tan rico que el dinero no tiene valor para él. ¡Organizó una fiesta increíble! —Jessica era rubia, encantadora, alta y despampanante, y aquella noche llevaba un moderno vestido corto. Estaba tan emocionada que las palabras se le agolpaban en la boca—. Es toda una celebridad, y tan genial… ¡me encanta! Por cierto, ¿te he dicho ya que es estupendo?

Aquel ingenuo fluir de confidencias la preocupó, más que impresionarla, porque Jessica se dejaba influir fácilmente por la gente menos adecuada y la llegada de un _playboy_ griego, que destrozaba coches y descendía en rápel por los rascacielos por pura diversión, no era para ella sino una mala noticia. Pero salir con el heredero de los billones Cullen aumentó las posibilidades de Jessica de hacer dinero como modelo. De pronto se vio tremendamente solicitada, codeándose con los ricos y famosos y volando por todo el mundo para posar en sesiones de fotos, acudir a fiestas de fin de semana o disfrutar de vacaciones interminables.

—Es él… tiene que ser él. Quiero casarme con él y convertirme en la esposa inmensamente rica de un magnate griego. ¡Si me deja, me muero! —jadeó Jessica pasadas dos semanas, y esa misma noche llevó a Edward a casa sin previo aviso.

Ella quedó horrorizada al ver a Jessica entrar en su habitación con Edward a la zaga, pillándola con un pijama de cuadros escoceses, hecha un ovillo delante de un estudio sobre la datación por carbono y con una taza de cacao en la mano.

—Ésta es mi prima, Bella, la mejor amiga que tengo en el mundo —dijo Jessica—. Es estudiante como tú.

Entreteniéndose en el umbral, Edward le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y perezosa, y la intensa atracción que provocó en ella la recorrió como una descarga eléctrica. No supo a dónde mirar ni como comportarse, y lo que más le sorprendió fue ser capaz de sentir algo así. Hasta entonces, sus citas habían sido poco entusiastas y siempre decepcionantes. Un chico se mostró amistoso con ella sólo para robarle un trabajo, y otro había intentado que le hiciese los ejercicios de clase. Había muchos que esperaban sexo en la primera cita y otros que acababan sumidos en un sopor etílico. Ninguno había conseguido emocionarla, ni siquiera le habían provocado un momento de excitación; hasta la irrupción de Edward.

Dado su carácter, se sintió tremendamente culpable al verse atraída por el novio de su prima. Aquella primera noche cerró la puerta a esa certeza y se negó a volver a dejarla salir. Durante el mes siguiente, apenas vio a Jessica, que estuvo alojada en las casas de Edward en Oxford, Londres y el extranjero. Y entonces, con la misma prontitud, aquella fugaz aventura llegó a su fin. En palabras de Cullen, sólo había sido una aventura más, pero para Jessica había significado mucho, porque le había permitido conocer una vida llena de lujos que la había cautivado.

—Está claro que si quieres formar parte del mundo de los Cullen, tienes que compartir a Edward y no mostrarte celosa —Jessica intentaba aparentar que no le importaba ver a Edward con su sustituta, una joven aspirante a estrella de cine—. Con tantas ofertas como tiene, una no puede esperar que se conforme con una sola mujer.

—Aléjate de él —le instó ella atribulada—. Es un canalla frío y arrogante. No te hagas esto a ti misma.

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó Jessica, mostrando con voz chillona su incredulidad—. Voy a relajarme y sentarme a esperar. Puede que en unas semanas se harte de esa estrella y vuelva conmigo otra vez. ¡Estando con él soy alguien y no pienso renunciar a eso!

Y como era de esperar y tal y como había vaticinado, la capacidad de Jessica para hacer reír a Edward cuando estaba aburrido le aseguró una plaza fija como amiga suya, pero quizá ella fuese la única persona que se avergonzaba al ver a su prima dispuesta a ponerse en ridículo con tal de divertir a Edward. Entonces hubo un incendio en el apartamento de Edward en Oxford y Jessica lo invitó a alojarse en su casa mientras trabajaba en el extranjero.

La animadversión que sentía por él quedó confirmada porque Edward resultó ser un invitado infernal. Sin una palabra de disculpa o de previo aviso, se instaló en la casa con sus empleados, incluyendo cocinero y asistente personal, sin mencionar a los guardaespaldas. Por medidas de seguridad, ella tuvo que abandonar su cómoda habitación y trasladarse a la segunda planta. Las visitas entraban y salían de allí día y noche, los teléfonos sonaban sin parar y siempre había chicas ligeras de ropa repantigadas en las habitaciones, casi siempre borrachas y discutiendo.

Después de diez días amargada, acabó perdiendo los estribos. Hasta ese momento no estaba segura de si Edward se había dado cuenta de que ella todavía vivía en aquella casa. La mañana del undécimo día, lo encontró en el pasillo con una morena risueña enganchada a su brazo.

—¿Podría hablar contigo en privado?

Elevó una ceja negra, porque a pesar de tener sólo veinticuatro años, Edward era ya un maestro en el arte de la insolencia.

—¿Por qué?

—Esta casa es tan mía como de Jessica y sé que ella te considera un tipo inofensivo, pero la vida que llevas me parece absolutamente repugnante.

—Piérdete —dijo Edward a la morena con terrible frialdad.

Observándolo con desagrado, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Seguramente estarás acostumbrado a vivir en el equivalente a un burdel en el que todo vale, pero yo no. Dile a tus amigas que se dejen la ropa puesta, envíalas a casa cuando se emborrachen y se pongan agresivas e intenta evitar que griten y pongan la música a todo volumen a altas horas.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que te hace falta? —sus ojos oscuros y brillantes se encendieron en una fugaz mezcla de rabia y diversión, y poniéndole las manos en las caderas, la atrajo hacia sí como si fuese una muñeca—. Acostarte con un hombre como es debido.

Ella lo abofeteó tan fuertemente que se le adormeció la mano, y él se apartó de ella totalmente alucinado.

—¡No te atrevas a volver a hablarme de ese modo y qué no se te ocurra tocarme!

—¿Eres siempre así? —preguntó Edward sin poder creerlo.

—No, Edward. Sólo soy así contigo. Consigues sacar lo mejor de mí —le dijo con furia—. Estoy intentando preparar mis exámenes… ¿estamos? Bajo este techo, no se te permite actuar como un gamberro arrogante, egoísta y maleducado.

—No te gusto nada —dijo Edward sorprendido.

—¿Qué es lo que debía gustarme?

—Te compensaré…

—¡No! —le interrumpió de forma inmediata, porque conocía bien el modo en que se saltaba las reglas de los demás—. No puedes librarte de ésta con dinero. No lo quiero, sólo quiero que acabes con esta situación. Quiero mi dormitorio y una casa tranquila. Aquí no hay sitio suficiente para tantos empleados.

Aquella tarde al volver a casa encontró todas sus cosas en su antigua habitación y se vio rodeada de un gozoso silencio. En agradecimiento, ella preparó un poco de _baklava_ y se lo dejó con una nota sobre la mesa. Dos días después, él le preguntó cuándo pensaba recogerle las camisas sucias del suelo. Cuando ella le explicó que su acuerdo con Jessica no incluía hacer de criada para los invitados y que el infierno se helaría antes de que ella tocara sus camisas, Edward le preguntó cómo pensaba que se las iba a arreglar sin servicio.

—¿De verdad eres tan inútil? —le preguntó asombrada.

—¡No lo soy! —bramó Edward.

Pero sí que lo era. Era un perfecto inútil a la hora de enfrentarse a las tareas domésticas. Pero los Cullen se tomaban muy a pecho cualquier reto y Edward pensó que debía demostrarse a sí mismo lo contrario. Fue entonces cuando quemó la tetera eléctrica al ponerla sobre el fuego, hizo todas las comidas fuera e intentó lavar las camisas en la secadora. A ella le venció la lástima y sugirió que regresaran sus empleados, pero que no se quedaran a dormir. Así lograron sellar un difícil acuerdo, porque Edward era capaz, si se esforzaba, de encantar a los pájaros. A ella le sorprendió descubrir que era un hombre realmente inteligente.

Dos días antes de que él se mudara a su nuevo apartamento, llegó a casa de madrugada y completamente borracho. Ella se despertó por el ruido y salió de la cama para sermonearle sobre los perjuicios del alcohol, pero cerró la boca cuando él le dijo que era el aniversario de la muerte de su hermana. Conmovida, le escuchó aunque logró enterarse de poco, porque él no paraba de soltar frases en griego. Finalmente, le comentó que no sabía por qué confiaba en ella de ese modo.

—Porque soy agradable y discreta —no se hacía ilusiones sobre si confiaba en ella por alguna otra razón. Sabía que era rellenita y fea, pero esa misma noche se enamoró locamente de Edward Cullen al darse cuenta que bajo toda aquella pose se escondía un ser humano incapaz de hacer frente al torbellino emocional que le provocaban los malos recuerdos.

El día que se marchaba la besó sin previo aviso.

En mitad de una conversación inofensiva, acercó su boca a la de ella con una exigencia tan ávida y apasionada que ella se quedó rígida. Se apartó de él asombrada y violenta:

—¡No! —le dijo con vehemencia.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Edward haciendo patente su incredulidad.

—En serio, no —con los labios aún hormigueantes por el ataque de los de él, se apartó riéndose para encubrir su turbación. Creía que la había besado porque no tenía ni idea de cómo mantener una sencilla amistad con una chica.

Sabiendo lo que Jessica aún sentía por él, se sintió tan culpable por aquel beso que se lo confesó a su prima, pero Jessica se rió a mandíbula batiente.

—¡Seguro que alguien se ha apostado con Edward que no era capaz de hacerlo! Porque no tienes el tipo ni el atractivo suficiente como para cazarlo, ¿no crees?

Mientras sus pensamientos retornaban al presente, Bella reconoció que sus primeros recuerdos de Edward eran agridulces. Cada vez que se volvía a encontrar con él a través de Jessica, se defendía resguardándose en un cortante sentido del humor. Al tiempo que firmaba acuerdos comerciales de millones de dólares, Edward había seguido saliendo con una sucesión interminable de mujeres espectaculares y acaparando titulares allá donde fuere. Sin embargo, Jessica había ido trabajando cada vez menos, sumergiéndose más y más en un estilo de vida díscolo y destructivo. Un año antes de su muerte, Edward había dejado de contestar a sus llamadas.

Bella atrapó a Anthony cuando pasaba corriendo junto a ella y él se tumbó en su regazo desternillándose de risa. Sus ojos brillaban tanto que ella tuvo que resistir las ganas de abrazarlo y lo dejó zafarse para retomar sus juegos. Era un niño muy feliz. Dudaba que Edward hubiese llegado a conocer aquel tipo de felicidad o seguridad. Anthony dependía de ella para hacer lo que era mejor para él. Se negó a admitir que tener un padre cualquiera era mejor que no tenerlo.

Edward se enfadó al ver que en el certificado de nacimiento de Anthony Swan él no constaba como padre.

—Quiero que preparen inmediatamente una prueba de ADN.

Los tres abogados que se sentaban al otro lado de la mesa se pusieron tensos al unísono.

—Cuando una pareja no está casada, las pruebas de ADN sólo pueden llevarse a cabo con el consentimiento materno —dijo el mayor de los tres—. Puesto que su nombre no aparece en el certificado de nacimiento, no tiene responsabilidad parental alguna sobre el niño. ¿Puedo preguntarle si mantiene una relación cordial con la señorita Swan?

La mirada del magnate griego llameó por un instante.

—Es la doctora Swan, y no estamos aquí para hablar acerca de nuestra relación. Concéntrense en mis derechos como padre.

—Sin matrimonio, la jurisdicción británica favorece siempre a la madre. Si esta señora accede a una prueba de ADN, a compartir las responsabilidades y permitirle visitas al niño, no habrá problema –explicó el abogado de forma pausada—. Pero si no hay acuerdo, la dificultad será grande. La única solución que tendríamos sería acudir a los tribunales y, por lo general, el juez suele considerar a la madre como el mejor árbitro para los intereses de su hijo.

Edward, que siempre se mantenía frío ante la presión, sopesó aquellos hechos con expresión distante. Aunque nadie podría haberlo adivinado, estaba muy sorprendido.

—Así que necesito su consentimiento.

—Sería el acceso más directo.

Edward sabía que había más entresijos de lo que parecía y, para un hombre tan rico como él, siempre había un modo de sortear las reglas. Cuando de ganar se trataba, y ésta era normalmente la única meta posible para Edward, el concepto de juego limpio no tenía peso alguno y el más ingenuo era el que solía salir mal parado. Pero no quería utilizar esta estrategia con Bella, a quien le horrorizaban ese tipo de comportamientos. Por el momento, estaba dispuesto a utilizar métodos de persuasión mucho más convencionales…

Bella descolgó el teléfono de la oficina y saltó sobresaltada de la silla en cuanto oyó la voz de Edward.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, demasiado agitada como para intentar mantener la mínima conversación de cortesía.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Ya hablamos ayer, ahora estoy trabajando —protestó Bella casi en un susurro, porque el pánico le impedía hablar con normalidad.

—Tienes una hora libre antes de la próxima tutoría —le informó Edward—. Te veo en cinco minutos.

De repente, Bella deseó ser de ese tipo de mujeres que se maquillan a diario y no sólo en días especiales o festivos. Buscó frenéticamente en su bolso un espejo y se cepilló el pelo, intentando obviar la noche en blanco que tenía marcada en la cara y los ojos. Un segundo después, se enfadó consigo misma por la reacción instintiva que había tenido ante aquella llamada. En lugar de controlarse y concentrarse en lo importante, había perdido unos minutos preciosos preocupándose por su aspecto. Se dijo exasperada que había perdido el tiempo, mirando su camisa verde arrugada, sus pantalones y sus cómodos zapatos. Solamente el hada de _Cenicienta_ podía hacer un milagro con aquella indumentaria práctica.

Edward entró caminando lentamente. La miró con ojos aparentemente indolentes y suspiró.

—No soy el enemigo, Bella.

Ella levantó la cabeza y evitó encontrarse de frente con su penetrante mirada, pero aquel sencillo vistazo a sus facciones fuertes y enjutas se le quedó flotando en el fondo de la cabeza. Sus mejillas esculpidas y la línea dura de su mandíbula impresionaban incluso antes de tomar en cuenta el resto de su físico. Siempre le había resultado placentero contemplar a Edward. Negarse esa necesidad de mirar y disfrutar le dolía hasta extremos casi físicos. Desesperada por recuperar la compostura, aspiró profundamente.

—Es una indiscreción que vengas a verme aquí —le dijo fríamente—. Este es un edificio público y mi lugar de trabajo. Muchos podrían reconocerte, llamas mucho la atención.

—No puedo evitar llevar este apellido —se encogió de hombros lo que, de algún modo, logró implicar lo terriblemente irracional que ella estaba siendo—. Deberías haber sabido que tendríamos que volver a hablar. Seguramente pensé que aquí sería menos probable que amenazaras con llamar a la policía.

—Oh, por Dios ¡sabes de sobra que no iba a llamar a la policía para deshacerme de ti! —la paciencia de Bella se quebró ante semejante golpe—. ¿Y desde cuándo has tenido tú miedo a algo? Puedo ver los titulares mientras hablamos: _«Intento de arresto de un magnate griego»_, ¡porque sabes perfectamente que tus guardaespaldas no iban a permitir que te arrestaran! ¿De verdad crees que me arriesgaría a atraer ese tipo de publicidad?

—¿No? —Edward había olvidado que ella tenía un miedo acérrimo a aparecer en los medios. Considerando las muchas mujeres que habían aireado en la prensa una relación íntima con él, se preguntó si aquella actitud debía resultarle ofensiva. Siempre había sido tan distinta de las mujeres a las que él estaba acostumbrado que nunca estaba seguro de lo que ella iba a decir o de cómo iba a reaccionar.

—Pues claro que no. Y no creo que tú la quieras tampoco. De hecho, estoy segura de que has estado reflexionando seriamente desde ayer.

—Obviamente —Edward se apoyó en el borde de la mesa y estiró sus piernas largas y fuertes, maniobra que acabó literalmente atrapando a Bella en la esquina próxima a la ventana. El despacho no era más grande que un armario de limpieza y contaba con una segunda mesa porque era compartido. Él la contempló con calculadora frialdad. El cansancio no lograba debilitar la claridad cristalina de sus ojos marrones. En cuanto a la indumentaria, parecía sosa a primera vista, pero la blusa y los pantalones se ajustaban al pecho y las caderas realzando las imponentes curvas y misteriosos valles de su figura. Era lo suficientemente mujer como para convertir a muchas otras en algo plano e insulso, pensó asediado por un recuerdo tremendamente erótico de Bella cálida y seductora al amanecer. La tensión inmediata que provocó en su entrepierna casi le hizo sonreír, porque hacía tiempo que no reaccionaba con tanto entusiasmo ante una persona del sexo opuesto.

Sometida a la ráfaga sensual de su mirada descarada, Bella se puso rígida. Le aterrorizaba la calidez que la invadía y la presión que sus pechos hinchados ejercían sobre el sujetador. Sus tiernos pezones se endurecieron y cruzó los brazos nerviosa.

—Entonces, si has estado pensando…

—Todavía necesito algunas respuestas. Al menos, sé realista —el brillo de sus ojos se ocultaba ahora bajo las pestañas y su forma de hablar era terriblemente suave—. ¿Qué hombre no lo haría en mi lugar?

Bella no quería ser realista, sólo quería que se volviese a marchar y dejase de amenazar la tranquilidad mental que tanto le había costado conseguir.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que entres en razón?

—Debes tener en cuenta las dos partes de la ecuación. Sé la mujer razonable que yo sé que eres. Es absurdo que me pidas que me vaya sin saber siquiera si el niño es mío o no —su voz tranquila y pausada ejercía sobre ella un efecto casi hipnótico.

—Sí, pero… —Bella apretó los labios por miedo a precipitarse en sus palabras—. No es tan sencillo.

—¿No? —respondió Edward—. Está claro que crees que Anthony es hijo mío. De no ser así, me habrías quitado rápidamente esa idea de la cabeza.

Bella se puso tensa y sus ojos reflejaron su indecisión.

—Edward…

—Un niño tiene derecho a saber quién es su padre. Hasta que cumplí siete años, creí que mi padre era el primer marido de mi madre. Pero tras el divorcio, me enteré de que había sido otro hombre. Sé de lo que hablo. ¿Piensas mentirle a Anthony?

—Sí… ¡no! ¡Ay, por el amor de Dios! —jadeó Bella, retirándose el pelo de la frente con mano ansiosa, desarmada ante su sinceridad—. Haré lo que sea mejor para Anthony.

—Algún día Anthony se hará mayor y lo perderás si le mientes sobre su nacimiento —atacó Edward con frialdad—. ¿Habías pensado en esto, o en el hecho de que Anthony también tiene sus derechos?

Bella se acobardó ante aquel recordatorio tan desagradable.

—¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Quién iba a cuidar de él?

—Eso ya está previsto en mi testamento.

Edward se quedó tan inmóvil como una pantera a punto de saltar. Sus esfuerzos por mantener la calma se disiparon al oír aquellas palabras.

—¿Aparezco yo?

Tensa como un arco, Bella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Entonces se hizo un silencio tan espeso como la niebla.

Con gran esfuerzo, Bella volvió a mirarle. Edward la observaba con una expresión condenatoria que le caló hasta los huesos. Era obvio que él ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones sobre la paternidad del niño. Se sintió hundida, ya que no podía convencerlo de lo contrario. No contaba con un método mágico que les hiciera retroceder en el tiempo y garantizara que él no averiguase lo que, según creía ella, él hubiese sido feliz ignorando.

—De acuerdo —dijo bruscamente, y sus hombros se desplomaron, porque se sentía tan agotada como si llevara peleando ya diez asaltos con un peso pesado—. Me dejaste embarazada.

A Edward le sorprendió la enorme satisfacción que se apoderó de él y el alivio que le supuso no tener que presionarla. Tal y como él pensaba, Bella había escuchado a su conciencia. Así que era hijo suyo. El niño era un Cullen: la siguiente generación de la familia. Sus tres tías abuelas se alegrarían enormemente al saber de la continuación del linaje de los Cullen, y sus parientes más avariciosos quedarían destrozados al verse apartados de la herencia. Edward había decidido hacía tiempo no casarse ni tener hijos, pero hasta entonces no se le había ocurrido que podía disfrutar de un heredero sin tener que preocuparse demasiado.

—Sabía que no me mentirías —dijo con aprobación. Pero Bella sentía que había hecho mal porque la decencia era en ella una debilidad cuando estaba con él. Seguía atrapada en el brillo de aquellos ojos; su mirada seguía dejándole sin habla.

Con un movimiento ágil, Edward abandonó la posición engañosamente casual que había adoptado al apoyarse en la mesa y enderezó la espalda mostrando la fuerza de su cuerpo y su impresionante altura. Estiró los dedos crispados de Bella para atraerla aún más hacia él.

—Has hecho lo correcto —murmuró—. Te admiro por haberme dicho la verdad.

—Pues yo creo que decirte la verdad ha sido una de las cosas más absurdas que he hecho jamás —sus dedos temblaron en los de él mientras luchaba contra la fuerza insidiosa de su sensualidad. «_El gato escaldado del agua fría huye_», se recordó desesperadamente a sí misma. Él estuvo a punto de acabar con su autoestima dos años antes porque, aunque Jessica y otras muchas mujeres habían logrado de algún modo mantener con él una relación superficial, para ella fue como si le arrancaran lentamente el corazón y aquello le fuese a durar de por vida. Y así fue durante meses.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Edward notaba la agitación que ella intentaba ocultarle y le extrañaba, porque no entendía por qué seguía mostrándose tan aprensiva. Masajeando lentamente su delgada muñeca, la miró, entreteniéndose en la plenitud carnosa y rosada de su boca. Se apoderó de él una corriente de excitación que no intentó detener. De hecho, disfrutaba con la increíble fuerza de sus reacciones ante ella. Seducir a Bella, según recordaba, había sido de una dulzura inesperada, y hacerlo ahora acabaría con toda discusión—. No estoy enfadado contigo.

—No, por el momento… no —asintió Bella con la boca seca, al notar el cambio que se había producido en el ambiente. Su corazón se disparó. Fue como si el tiempo se ralentizara y se despertaran todos sus sentidos. Respirando agitadamente, intentó controlarse.

—No tuvimos cuidado —comentó Edward bajando la voz, preguntándose si lograría cerrar la puerta con llave y aprovechar aquella situación.

—Fuiste tú el que no tuviste cuidado —susurró Bella, incapaz de eximirlo de culpa al hacer aquella injusta afirmación a pesar de que su cerebro se estaba sumergiendo en un estado de sensualidad.

—Me dejé la cartera en la limusina y no me dejaste llamar para que me la trajeran, así que no llevaba preservativos…

—¡No quería que tu chófer y tu condenado equipo de seguridad se enterasen de lo que estabas haciendo! —protestó Bella, y se ruborizó al acordarse de lo vergonzoso de aquella situación.

Edward le sonrió pícaramente.

—Pasé la noche contigo. ¿Y qué?

—No quiero hablar del tema —Bella se dio cuenta de la engañosa intimidad de la discusión. Resistiéndose a la atracción de su magnetismo animal, giró la cabeza.

Él alzó su mano bronceada para retirar de su pálida frente un mechón de cabello color ámbar. Consciente de su proximidad, Bella se estremeció. Todo su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia él. Era como si hubiese pulsado un botón que hiciera que se derritiera, y sus ansias pudiesen más que su sentido común. Sentía un enorme deseo por lo prohibido y, por más que lo intentase, se veía incapaz de sofocarlo.

—Conviertes esto en algo muy complicado —susurró Edward, y acarició la curva de su cadera para tranquilizarla y evitar que se alejase—. Pero para mí es muy sencillo.

Ella sabía que no era sencillo, sabía que era complicado. Incluso sabía que era un terrible error y que se odiaría más tarde por ello. Pero cuando él inclinó su cabeza hermosa y oscura, se encontró a sí misma estirándose hasta ponerse de puntillas para no tener que esperar ni un segundo más de lo necesario para obtener un contacto físico. Edward era ante todo un hombre embriagador. Sus labios buscaron los de ella con una avidez y exigencia que le llegó a la punta de los pies. Su lengua encontró la de ella y aquello la hizo estremecer. Se apretó contra ella, acercándola con sus fuertes manos, dejándole sentir abiertamente la fuerza de su erección. Ella sintió una llamarada de calor bajo su vientre y jadeó ante el acoso de su boca, clavándole los dedos en los hombros. Sin acordarse de cómo habían llegado a aquella situación, ella apartó de pronto sus manos sintiéndose culpable. Tuvo que obligarse a liberarse de su abrazo, y aquello le dolió tanto como si le arrancaran un pedazo de piel.

Con los ojos encendidos de resentimiento ante aquel descaro, Bella se apartó torpemente de su lado y fue a topar con un armario que tenía justo detrás y que proporcionó un piadoso punto de apoyo a sus piernas temblorosas.

—¿A qué demonios estás jugando? —le dijo bruscamente, condenándolo furiosa y enfadada por su debilidad y la odiosa inevitabilidad de que él se aprovechara de ello—. ¿Es porque te eché de mi casa ayer? ¿Insulté a tu ego? ¡Acabas de descubrir que eres el padre de mi hijo! ¿Y qué es lo que haces? ¡Intentar seducirme!

—¿Y por qué no? —Edward había seguido su natural inclinación y había encontrado en ella una respuesta alentadora, de modo que no estaba de humor para disculparse, sobre todo porque estaba reprimiendo un enorme deseo de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos—. Creo que me estoy portando muy bien. Y estoy dispuesto a aceptar mi responsabilidad…

—¡Jamás en tu vida has aceptado responsabilidades! —afirmó Bella con una amargura que él encontró inconcebible.

—Estoy dispuesto a responsabilizarme de Anthony.

—¡Pero estás tan ocupado seduciéndome que me acabas de volver a demostrar por qué no soporto la idea de introducirte en la vida de mi hijo! —le gritó Bella, y la fuerza de sus sentimientos resonó en su voz. Todo su cuerpo hormigueaba de forma casi dolorosa, inundada por un sentimiento que sólo podía describirse como privación. La vergüenza que sentía por haber perdido el control amenazaba con asfixiarla.

—Tendrás que aprender a soportar la idea y también a mí, porque no tengo intención de apartarme de mi hijo —sus ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas se clavaron en ella como estocadas de advertencia—. Anthony es un Cullen.

—No importa lo que haga falta, pero te juro que no permitiré que tengas contacto alguno con él —respondió Bella apretando los puños.

Edward espiró en un siseo lento y burlón.

—Dame una buena razón por la que debas comportarte así conmigo.

—¡No tienes más que fijarte en lo que ser un Cullen ha supuesto para ti! —contestó Bella atacándole furiosa, porque la descarada seguridad en sí mismo que exudaba sólo lograba recordarle que había perdido la dignidad al rendirse entre sus brazos—. Eres un irresponsable. No respetas a las mujeres. Tienes fobia al compromiso…

La burla dio paso a una incrédula indignación, y Edward bramó:

—¡Eso es intolerable!

—Es la verdad. Ahora mismo, Anthony sería para ti una novedad, como un juguete nuevo. Sólo te tomas en serio tus negocios. No tienes noción de vida familiar, de la necesidad de estabilidad que un niño requiere. ¿Cómo ibas a tenerla después del modo en el que te han criado? No te culpo por tus deficiencias –le dijo Bella forzándose a bajar la voz—, pero no pienso disculparme ante mi necesidad de proteger a Anthony del daño que puedes llegar a hacerle.

Edward palideció de ira.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de deficiencias?

—Anthony es alguien muy valioso. ¿Qué puedes ofrecerle aparte de dinero? Necesita un adulto dispuesto a anteponerlo a todo, que lo cuide, pero para ti la libertad es mucho más importante. Lo primero que perderías como padre es la posibilidad de hacer lo que quieras y cuando quieras, y eso es algo que no aguantarías ni cinco minutos…

—¡Ponme a prueba! —desafió Edward lleno de ira—. ¿Quién te crees para juzgarme así? ¡Jamás has salido de tu pequeña y académica pompa de jabón! ¿Con qué derecho me llamas irresponsable?

Bella volvió a levantar la cabeza a pesar de su cara tensa y demacrada.

—Tengo más derecho que cualquiera. ¡Nunca llamaste para preguntarme cómo estaba después de la noche que pasamos juntos!

—¿Y por qué debería haberlo hecho? —bramó Edward como un oso.

Bella se resistió a reaccionar de forma más personal y se guardó el dolor que le produjo aquel rechazo cruelmente gratuito.

—Porque habría sido el comportamiento más responsable por tu parte dado que sabías que había riesgo de embarazo —le informó en tono inexpresivo.

Ante aquella respuesta, Edward juró en griego y le lanzó una mirada de censura.

—Fuiste tú quien me dejó —argumentó.

Bella pensó en lo que realmente había ocurrido aquella mañana y se quiso morir de vergüenza. Dejarlo habría sido la opción más digna y sensata, pero realmente no fue aquélla su intención. Y como él no lo sabía, ella creyó que ya no venía a cuento habiendo pasado tanto tiempo. No se sentía orgullosa de lo que hizo, pero había decidido ser consecuente con su decisión.

—Tú eras la que debías haberme llamado al saber de tu embarazo —añadió Edward con dureza.

—No te merecías tanta consideración —contestó ella sin dudarlo.

El desdén endureció la belleza de sus facciones.

—No te llamé… ¿es ésa la razón de todo esto? ¿Pretendes castigarme negándome cualquier contacto con mi hijo?

Bella lo miró fijamente y sus ojos chocolates se tornaron desafiantes ante aquel desprecio.

—No te atrevas a tergiversar mis palabras. Sé sincero contigo mismo. ¿Realmente deseas la complicación que supondría un niño en tu vida?

Sólo cuarenta y ocho horas antes, Edward habría respondido que no a esa pregunta sin dudarlo ni un instante. Ahora las cosas eran distintas. No podía borrar de su mente la imagen de aquel niño que le sonreía desde la fotografía. Bella lo había juzgado y lo había encontrado insuficiente, cosa que nadie se había atrevido a hacerle jamás.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

—¿Se puede saber por qué hay tanta gente merodeando por ahí afuera? —preguntó la señora con la que Bella compartía despacho—. Ay, perdón. No me había dado cuenta de que tenías visita. ¿Interrumpo?

—En absoluto —murmuró Edward impasible—. Ya me marchaba.

Presa de una enorme ola de frustración, Bella vio marchar a Edward. No entendía por qué se sentía tan desolada. El despacho no era lugar para discusiones y, además, él tenía que reflexionar sobre lo que ella le había dicho. Sin darse cuenta, se llevó la mano al labio inferior, hinchado todavía por su beso. ¡Qué propio de Edward manejar y emborronar las cosas importantes con sexo! Podía manejar el sexo. Maravillosamente. Lo que no era capaz de manejar eran los sentimientos.

Asombrada, su compañera corrió hacia la puerta.

—Santo cielo, ¿era quien yo creo que es? ¿Era realmente Edward Cullen?

Una masa de rostros especulativos escudriñaron a Bella como si fuera un animal exótico que se exhibe por primera vez en el zoo…


	4. Chapter 4

Bella no logró dormir aquella noche, ni tampoco la noche siguiente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se enamoró de Edward Cullen? Casi siete años. Sonaba como una condena, y a veces lo parecía, sobre todo cuando luchaba por sentir algo, cualquier cosa, por alguien más apropiado. Tal vez su corazón estuviese también encerrado en una celda, ya que ni la inteligencia ni el sentido práctico habían ejercido influencia alguna sobre sus sentimientos. Había hecho lo imposible por superarlo. Conocía todos los defectos de Edward y no lo respetaba como persona. Pero una compasión mal entendida por un hombre frío e incapaz de reconocer el sufrimiento la había llevado a bajar la guardia tras el funeral de su prima y concebir un hijo al que adoraba.

«¿Quién te crees para juzgarme así?». Todavía sopesaba esa pregunta al amanecer del segundo día después de su última visita. Ahora que él se había enterado de la existencia de Anthony, todo había cambiado y ella había tardado mucho en reconocerlo. De pronto se veía obligada a justificar las decisiones que había tomado y ya no estaba segura de si tenía derecho a negar a Anthony todo contacto con su padre. Estaba acostumbrada a tomar decisiones por sí misma, pero en este caso se sentía tan implicada emocionalmente que decidió que lo más sensato sería pedir una segunda opinión a alguien en cuya discreción pudiese confiar.

Aquella mañana, fue a ver a su amiga Victoria y le contó quién era el padre de su hijo.

Durante el transcurso de un minuto, aquella mujer se limitó a mirarla atónita e incrédula.

—¿Edward Cullen? ¿El millonario griego que aparece en las revistas de famosos? ¿El que fue novio de Jessica?

Roja como un tomate, Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Santo Dios. ¡Qué callado te lo tenías! —exclamó Victoria—. ¿De verdad es Edward Cullen el padre de Anthony?

—Sí.

—Nunca quise preguntarte quién era porque no parecías querer hablar del tema —Victoria sacudió la cabeza asombrada por lo que acababa de oír—. Debo ser franca contigo. Me he quedado pasmada. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho que de repente te decidas a contármelo todo?

—Edward acaba de descubrir la existencia de Anthony y quiere verlo —Bella apretó los labios—. Le he dicho que no.

Victoria hizo una mueca.

—Pues no me parece buena idea, Bella. ¿Te parece sensato enojar a un hombre tan poderoso como él?

—Está muy molesto con mi actitud —admitió Bella con tristeza.

—Si alguien te negara el acceso a tu hijo, ¿no te enfadarías? —inquirió la mujer irónicamente—. Intenta ponerte en su lugar y sé justa.

—No es tan fácil —le confió Bella, agobiada.

—¿Pero por qué correr el riesgo de convertir a Edward en tu enemigo? ¿No sería eso aún más peligroso? He oído historias desgarradoras sobre niños secuestrados por padres extranjeros.

Victoria no podía haber dicho nada que alarmase más a Bella.

—No me asustes, Victoria.

—Estás jugando con sentimientos muy fuertes. Y yo, en tu lugar, intentaría ser razonable.

—Creo que lo que ocurre es que Edward siente curiosidad. No me lo imagino implicado en la vida de Anthony —dijo Bella, tensa—. A Edward no le gustan los niños.

La mujer la sometió a una inteligente apreciación:

—Conoces muy bien a Edward, ¿verdad?

Bella bajo la vista defendiéndose:

—Lo suficiente.

—Pues aférrate a ese vínculo, no vayas a perderlo para siempre —le advirtió Victoria compungida—. Por el bien de tu hijo. Algún día, Anthony deseará conocer a su padre. Tomar decisiones por el bien de Anthony es una gran responsabilidad.

Avergonzada al reconsiderar su posición, pero no sin cierto recelo, Bella volvió directamente a casa y marcó el número privado de Edward.

Éste contestó al teléfono, y en cuanto escuchó su voz, hizo una señal a su asistente personal para indicarle que sus abogados debían esperar a que acabase la conversación.

—Bella… —murmuró suavemente.

—De acuerdo, puedes ver a Anthony. No he sido razonable contigo, así que dime cuándo quieres verlo.

Edward se sintió inmerso en una oleada de satisfacción y una extraña sonrisa desterró la frialdad de su rostro.

—Enviaré un coche para que te recoja en una hora, ¿te parece?

Bella tragó saliva. La inmediatez de aquella petición la desconcertó, porque habría preferido organizar el encuentro en un terreno más familiar. Además, las advertencias de Victoria la habían puesto nerviosa y no quería cometer una torpeza.

—Es algo precipitado, pero no trabajo los jueves, así que perfecto.

—Me has alegrado el día, _glikia mou_ —anunció Edward mostrando su aprobación—. Hasta luego.

Bella colgó el teléfono con los dientes apretados. Sospechaba que, de haber tenido cuatro patas como Jacob, Edward le habría dado una palmadita en la cabeza y un trozo de chocolate por mostrarse tan obediente. ¿Seguro que aquello era mejor que estar en malos términos con él? Salió disparada escaleras arriba con Anthony para cambiarse.

Una enorme limusina llena de lo que parecían ser guardias de seguridad vino a recogerla, llenándola de consternación. ¡Menuda discreción! Atado a su asiento en la inmensa zona de pasajeros, Anthony se quedó dormidito. Bella, con una falda turquesa y un top, se sentó con un espejo y se puso a maquillarse intentando no parecer impresionada por aquella tapicería de piel crema y aquel despliegue de dispositivos. Eso fue un rato antes de darse cuenta de que debía haberle preguntado a Edward dónde sería el encuentro, porque la limusina no se dirigía hacia Londres, tal y como ella esperaba. Al ver que el coche descendía por una carretera hacia una enorme mansión georgiana su nerviosismo fue en aumento. Rodeada de jardines llenos de árboles majestuosos, resultaba una postal tan perfecta que hubiera podido servir como decorado para una película de época.

Bella decidió que nada la intimidaría, y colocándose a Anthony sobre la cadera, se dirigió a una entrada que tenía las dimensiones de un pequeño campo de fútbol. Un criado abrió de par en par la puerta para facilitarle la entrada a un recibidor exquisitamente amueblado. Se detuvo a dejar a Anthony en el suelo porque se retorcía impaciente después de tanto tiempo encerrado en el coche.

Edward vio primero a Bella, e inmediatamente le distrajo el hecho de que, al inclinarse, el escote abierto de su top descubría la cremosa suavidad de sus pechos redondos y generosos. Enseguida se apoderó de él el deseo, y aquello le enfureció. Se preguntó, y no era la primera vez, por qué aquella leve visión de las curvas de Bella tenían sobre él mayor efecto que un _striptease_ integral. Al enderezarse, su pelo brillante y castaño se retiró para mostrar sus ojos vivos y su boca respingona pintada de color frambuesa, y él supo que volvería a acostarse con ella. Pero entonces apareció el niño, que se había quedado deambulando oculto por ella, y su visión le asaltó de tal manera que olvidó completamente aquello en lo que había estado pensando.

—Es muy pequeño —dijo con brusquedad.

A Bella se le secó la boca al ver a Edward. Estaba a punto de decirle que Anthony era de hecho muy alto para su edad, pero olvidó lo que estaba pensando. Edward, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta color café a juego con una chaqueta de lino, distrajo por completo su atención. Con el pelo cobrizo hacia atrás, y los ojos claros y profundos clavados en Anthony, Edward resultaba increíblemente espectacular. Dolorosamente guapo, moderno y elegante. Ella se sintió de pronto acalorada, mal vestida… y terriblemente fea.

—¡Anthony! —Bella llamó al pequeño, que intentaba trepar por el gran cuadrado que formaba la mesa de café. Estaba en edad de escalar cualquier obstáculo que encontrase en su camino.

—Deja que se divierta —le dijo Edward con impaciencia.

«La forma de entender la paternidad de los Cullen», pensó Bella, y luego se regañó a sí misma por sus prejuicios. Edward se agachó al otro lado de la mesa. Anthony le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y cayó a medio camino del arreglo floral que había captado su atención. A cierta distancia, Bella observó cómo se miraban. Anthony no tenía miedo a nada y estaba lleno de vida. Edward sólo tuvo que abrir los brazos para que Anthony se riese y corriera hacia él, notando que se le ofrecía alguna diversión.

—Hombre —pronunció Anthony con aprobación, ya que en su mundo no había ninguno.

—Papá —le contradijo Edward sin dudarlo, apoyando los hombros en el sofá que tenía detrás para que Anthony pudiese trepar libremente sobre él.

Bella abrió la boca para objetar algo y luego volvió a cerrarla. Edward levantó a Anthony y lo sostuvo bocabajo por encima de él, y a Anthony le encantó aquella maniobra. Bella contempló realmente fascinada cómo Edward, al que jamás había visto hacer un movimiento poco elegante, jugueteaba sobre la alfombra con Anthony. Se tendieron una emboscada el uno al otro en el sofá. Anthony rodaba y se veía lanzado, encantado de las manos robustas que le manejaban. Sintiéndose de más, Bella se sentó en el brazo de un sillón. Pensó que sería el punto de conexión entre ambos, pero ni su hijo ni el padre de éste necesitaban que los animaran a conocerse el uno al otro y le asombró descubrir a Edward relajado con el niño.

—Es increíble —dijo Edward finalmente—. ¿Qué hago ahora con él?

Cansado de tanta excitación, Anthony se había acomodado sobre Edward.

—Está listo para irse a la cama.

—No hay problema —Edward se levantó de un salto—, le he preparado una cuna arriba.

—¿Quieres que lo lleve yo?

—No, tengo que aprender a manejarme con él.

—Pues para ser alguien que no está acostumbrado al trato con los niños, lo haces muy bien —Bella lo acompañó por una larga y elegante escalera.

—Anthony es distinto. Es mío.

En el dormitorio en que estaba la cuna había también una niñera de uniforme que fácilmente podría aspirar a presentarse a un concurso internacional de belleza. Se trataba de una rubia nórdica de uno ochenta de alto con una sonrisa perlada, que tomó a Anthony en sus brazos y lo arrulló mientras lo atendía con una eficiencia impresionante. Aun así, a Bella le consternó la velocidad con que Edward había contratado a alguien para que cuidase de Anthony, y se lo dijo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos que hablar. Anthony tiene que dormir y necesita que alguien lo vigile. Bree tiene unas referencias estupendas. Despégatelo de las faldas, _glikia mou_.

Bella se sentía avergonzada:

—¿De veras es eso lo que piensas?

—Quiero compartir contigo la responsabilidad de criar a Anthony. Deja de preocuparte. Ya no estás sola.

—Pero sola me las he apañado muy bien.

Ignorando aquella réplica defensiva, Edward dejó descansar la mano delgada sobre su espalda y la condujo al final del rellano, donde un enorme ventanal ofrecía una impresionante vista de los jardines. Él sabía con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo y estaba decidido a obtener su consentimiento. Si todo iba según sus planes, Anthony volaría con él a Grecia al día siguiente y presentaría a su hijo a la familia.

—¿Qué te parece Heyward Park?

—¿Este sitio? —frunció el ceño atribulada—. Es… es magnífico.

Edward la giró hacia él. La súbita intimidad que flotaba en el aire la pilló por sorpresa y se ruborizó, consciente de su proximidad. El brillo dorado de sus increíbles ojos negros resplandeció sobre su rostro.

—Me gustaría que Anthony y tú os vinieseis a vivir aquí.

Desconcertada por aquella repentina proposición, Bella se quedó inmóvil mientras sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza intentado adivinar qué querían decir exactamente aquellas palabras. Pero sólo había una interpretación posible: ¡Le estaba proponiendo que se fuera a vivir con él! ¿Qué podía ser si no? Edward solía comportarse como si los asuntos de mayor importancia fuesen meras banalidades. Tendía a minimizarlos con una frialdad que pocos lograrían igualar.

—Edward… —intentó decir, pero le falló la voz, que se desvaneció en el silencio.

—¿Por qué no? —murmuró Edward suavemente, con los ojos puestos en ella mientras le peinaba hacia atrás el pelo con dedos suaves.

Su respiración agitada comenzó a resonar en su garganta. Él jamás había convivido con una mujer y ella era muy consciente de ese hecho, tanto como los periódicos y revistas que publicaban sin cesar historias sobre la frialdad con que ponía fin a sus relaciones y mantenía su vida de soltero. Pero nadie había tenido en cuenta en qué medida la llegada de un niño podía afectar a la actitud mental de un Cullen.

—Me has pillado por sorpresa.

—No discutiremos más —su boca se curvó en una amplia sonrisa al ver que ella levantaba la vista para mirarlo con ojos ansiosos—. Aprecio tu generosidad.

El corazón le latía tan deprisa que parecía querer salírsele por la boca. Le había pedido que se mudase allí únicamente por Anthony. En esos términos, no podía aceptar, no podía. ¿Es que no tenía orgullo?

—Y también te aprecio mucho a ti, _glikia mou_ —indicó Edward, como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos. Inclinó la cabeza y ella sintió su respiración rozándole la mejilla—. _Se thelo_… Te deseo.

Conmovida por aquella segunda afirmación, Bella parpadeó confundida. Todo era demasiado precipitado, pero Edward era una persona muy decidida y actuaba deprisa. Se dijo a sí misma que sería estúpido esperar que un hombre tan poderoso como él se comportase como los demás. El leve aroma familiar de su colonia despertó en ella una oleada de recuerdos íntimos. Se sentía débil, traviesa. Una vocecilla interior le advertía que debía apartarse de él, pero ella la ignoró, seducida por la intuición de lo que vendría después. Él la hacía sentirse bien, sentirse atractiva. Con él, dejaba de ser la Bella formal y juiciosa, y no estaba dispuesta a cambiar aquella sensación ni por todo el oro del mundo. Era una locura. No la había visto en dos años y ya la estaba invitando a irse a vivir con él.

—¿Estás pensando en abofetearme? —dijo Edward. Presionó con boca experta el pulso que latía en su cuello y a ella casi le fallaron las rodillas.

Curvó los dedos alrededor de sus solapas para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio e inclinarlo hacia ella. Él dejó escapar una risilla seductora y empezó a jugar con su boca. No podía respirar de la excitación, no podía pensar. El tiempo quedó detenido mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Él deslizó la lengua entre sus labios en una zambullida sensual que le hizo sentir una punzada entre los muslos. La vocecilla que tenía en su cabeza empezó a dar saltos y a gritarle que se detuviese, que no fuese estúpida, que acabaría sufriendo otra vez. Pero no pudo resistir la tentación. Sus dedos desobedientes se introdujeron en su pelo y lo mantuvo pegado a ella mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Edward la tomó en brazos con más prisa que ceremonia, dispuesto a aprovechar el momento. A ella se le cayó un zapato y se echó a reír. Era toda pasión y alegría, y a él le encantaba verla en ese estado. Le había sabido a poco la noche que pasó con ella, porque había puesto una almohada en el centro de la cama y le había amenazado con chillar si intentaba volver a traspasarla. Mientras la llevaba a la cama, se sintió satisfecho al ver que había ganado aquella mano, ya que no creía del todo que ella accediese a sus planes. El noventa y nueve por ciento de las mujeres le hubiese arrancado el brazo en sus ansias por darle un sí, pero Bella abordaba las cosas portando un listado de requerimientos. Y además estaba su veta de mujer chapada a la antigua, y cuando se cerraba en banda, no había forma de hacerle cambiar de idea.

En algún sitio se oyó cómo se cerraba una puerta y Bella tuvo que volver a abrir los ojos. Él la dejó sobre una alfombra suave y sedosa. Arrojó lejos el otro zapato y respiró agitada cuando él dejó de devorar su boca, ahora enrojecida. Él se puso a desabrocharle la chaqueta de algodón. Sumergió los dedos en su pelo y le echó hacia atrás la cabeza.

—Mírame —le instó—. He esperado mucho tiempo para volver a tenerte en mi cama.

Alzó las pestañas, mostrando sus ojos aturdidos. Igual que en aquella ocasión, hacía más de dos años, en que arrojó sus principios a la basura, todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa para ella y sus dudas se apilaban casi a la misma velocidad. Él mordisqueó su labio inferior, lo que le provocó una tensión deliciosa. Pero aquel diminuto y placentero dolor la devolvió al mundo real y murmuró febrilmente:

—¿No deberíamos estar hablando de lo que has sugerido?

—Luego…

—Pero… ¿no sería un paso demasiado grande para ti? —preguntó Bella, preocupada.

—_Ne_… sí —confirmó Edward farfullando en griego, incómodo con el tema y decidido a no entrar en él a menos que le obligasen. Había planeado conseguir su aceptación poniendo en juego toda su astucia y disimulando cualquier obstáculo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —susurró Bella sin despegar los ojos grandes y ansiosos de su bello rostro.

—Totalmente.

—Pero yo soy tan mediocre… —dijo Bella en voz baja, incapaz todavía de creer que él estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle más de lo que nunca hubiera soñado.

—_Filise me_… Bésame —pidió Edward, logrando con paciencia que ella separase los labios para que su lengua se introdujese sinuosamente en el sensible interior de su boca, haciéndole perder el control. Una irresistible sensación hizo que Bella se estremeciese y dejase escapar un leve gemido.

Cuando Edward la soltó, ella temblaba. Sin saber qué hacer, dudó mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador. La última vez llevaba encima dos copas de vino, un montón de sentimientos turbulentos y una sensación de temeridad que lograron llevarla al punto de tener una relación íntima con él. Pero la culpa y el embarazo no deseado le habían granjeado un miedo instintivo a la desvergonzada que llevaba dentro y, cuando sus pechos cayeron liberados de las copas de encaje, un gruñido de aprobación masculina tiñó de rojo sus mejillas.

—Eres muy hermosa, _mali mou_.

Bella se sentía aún terriblemente insegura de sí misma. Pero cuando él la acarició con sus fuertes manos, una inevitable reacción física la envolvió, haciendo que sus pensamientos se parasen en seco. Él moldeó la firmeza cremosa de sus pechos y rozó los sonrosados pezones que los coronaban. Cada caricia le provocaba pequeños estremecimientos y un nudo aterciopelado de calor y expectación se desató en su vientre. Cuando jugó con sus tiernos pezones, introduciéndoselos en la boca para incitar su exuberancia y dureza, una tensión deliciosa se apoderó de ella hasta hacerla jadear, desarmando su cuerpo y provocándole hormigueos de placer.

—No imaginaba que este día acabaría siendo así —confesó vacilante, y finalmente una especie de asombro floreció en su interior y se transformó en alegría.

Al ver sus preciosos ojos brillar como el fuego, Edward la echó lentamente sobre la cama.

—Deja volar tu imaginación. Este día y todos los demás pueden ser lo que quieras que sean en este momento, _mali mou_.

—Que se cumplan los deseos —susurró Bella, acariciando con la mano su muslo grande y fuerte.

—En este momento, mi deseo es ser muy dominante y que te tumbes ahí y me dejes complacerte —dijo Edward en voz baja y áspera.

Él le levantó la falda en una maniobra lenta, erótica, y le separó suavemente las piernas. Ella sintió que se derretía como la mantequilla frente a una antorcha. Mucho antes de que él pudiese alcanzar la calidez dulce y húmeda que había entre sus piernas, su excitación había llegado a su punto máximo. Clavó sus ojos lánguidos en aquellas facciones oscuras y marcadas y alcanzó a decirle:

—Esta vez, me limitaré a tumbarme aquí y me pensaré lo de vivir contigo.

Edward percibió el desastre que se avecinaba y casi juró en voz alta hirviendo de frustración. Una cosa era evitar los detalles, pero no le era posible mentir. Rodó hacia un lado y la inmovilizó bajo su muslo.

—No viviremos juntos —murmuró—. Vivirás aquí con Anthony y yo me quedaré aquí cuando venga a visitaros.

—¿Visitarnos? —Bella sintió que se quedaba helada para protegerse de la inmensa oleada de dolor que amenazaba con hacerle perder la calma. Su sentido del rechazo estaba agudizado, pero no se parecía en nada a la humillación a la que se veía sometida. Era como si la abofeteasen con su propia estupidez, porque él no deseaba en absoluto vivir con ella, simplemente pretendía alojar al niño en una residencia de lujo en la que poder visitarlo a conveniencia y disfrutar de vez en cuando del sexo con la madre de su hijo. No le estaba ofreciendo de ningún modo algún tipo de compromiso con respecto a un futuro compartido. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentó liberarse de él.

—No… no, ¡no volverás a huir de mí! —bramó Edward, agarrándole las manos y sujetándolas sobre su cabeza con una de las suyas para evitar que se moviese—. Cálmate.

—Estoy tranquila —dijo Bella.

—Lamento haber provocado que me malinterpretaras.

—Suéltame —dijo entre dientes.

—Podría pasar algunos fines de semana contigo. Incluso podríamos pasar juntos unas vacaciones de vez en cuando, —dijo Edward, sujetando con su peso aquel cuerpo que luchaba por liberarse—. Estaría muy bien. Sería un arreglo muy práctico.

«Práctico». Aquella palabra descorazonadora agotó la última gota de la esperanza que ella pudiese albergar.

—Si no dejas que me levante, gritaré.

Edward hubiese preferido un grito a la frialdad de su rostro y lo inexpresivo de su voz. Se apartó de ella con mucho esfuerzo.

Cubriéndose el pecho con el brazo y bajando la vista para ocultar unas lágrimas que le quemaban como el ácido bajo los párpados, dejó la cama, recogió su ropa y se dirigió al baño.

—Te agradecería que me esperases abajo.

—_Theos mou_… ¿por qué estás siendo tan poco razonable? —preguntó Edward, saltando enérgicamente de la cama—. ¡Cualquiera diría que te he insultado!

Y entonces Bella estuvo a punto de perder los nervios. De haber tenido algo a mano, lo habría agarrado y se lo habría arrojado con intención de alcanzarle. Por suerte, allí no había nada, así que cerró la puerta tras ella y se quedó inmóvil y con la vista perdida. ¿Cuándo aprendería a mantener las distancias? Sólo una idiota habría creído que Edward Cullen le estaba ofreciendo una relación seria. Los ojos le escocían, y reprimió las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas. Había estado a punto de acostarse de nuevo con él. «Concéntrate en lo positivo», se dijo, «no en tus errores». No podía permitirse dejar fluir sus emociones. Tenía que volver a enfrentarse con él: aún tenían que resolver cómo dos personas tan distintas, una de ellas un millonario dominante, egoísta y malcriado, podrían criar juntos a un niño.

Edward se giró en el momento en que Bella entró en el salón, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, ella le dijo:

—Concentrémonos en Anthony.

—_Theos mou_, Bella…

—Es el único asunto que tenemos que tratar. Deberíamos evitar temas más personales.

Edward le dedicó una respuesta fulminante:

—Anthony no es ningún asunto.

—Anthony es la única razón por la que sigo en esta casa hablando contigo —confesó Bella entrecortadamente.

—Muy bien —apretó la mandíbula—. Quiero una prueba de ADN, y no porque dude de que Anthony sea hijo mío, sino porque no quiero que nadie ponga en duda que es un Cullen.

—De acuerdo —concedió Bella.

—También me gustaría que me permitieses cambiar su certificado de nacimiento para que lleve mi nombre.

—Si lo consideras necesario… —aunque Bella se sentía destrozada por lo que había pasado entre ambos, hizo lo imposible por ocultarlo. Pero comportarse con normalidad era todo un desafío, ya que sólo mirarle a la cara le hacía daño—. ¿Algo más?

—Mañana tengo una boda familiar en Atenas —le informó Edward—. Me gustaría que Anthony y tú fueseis mis invitados. Había pensado presentárselo a los míos.

Bella se puso tensa, defendiéndose de la forma que había intentado evitar:

—No podemos ir. Entre otras cosas, porque trabajo mañana.

—Entonces me llevaré a Anthony y a la niñera —negoció Edward sin dudar. Y ella se dio cuenta, no pudo evitarlo, de lo rápidamente que prescindía de ella como acompañante.

—Es demasiado pequeño para separarse de mí y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que lo saques del país si no es conmigo. Lo siento, pero así son las cosas por el momento —le dijo Bella, entrelazando las manos al ver la tensión de sus facciones—. Intentaré ser razonable con otras cosas, pero te pediría que te lo pensaras dos veces antes de decirle a la gente que tienes un hijo.

—¿También tienes problemas con eso? —contestó Edward, haciendo palpable su enfado.

—Preferiría que lo mantuvieras en secreto el máximo tiempo posible, porque llamaría la atención de la prensa y de la opinión pública y eso dificultaría muchísimo mi vida con Anthony.

—Por eso precisamente te sugerí que vinieses a vivir aquí, porque tu seguridad quedaría salvaguardada.

—No necesitaremos seguridad alguna si mantienes en secreto tu relación con Anthony. Te agradecería mucho que permitieses que mi vida siguiese siendo como siempre ha…

—Eso ya no es posible.

—No estás siendo justo conmigo —protestó ella.

—Hace menos de media hora, y por la oferta adecuada, estabas dispuesta a renunciar a la intimidad de tu vida, tu trabajo y tu hijo —le recordó Edward con énfasis burlón.

Bella palideció ante la crueldad de aquella afirmación. El malentendido la había hecho sentirse muy avergonzada, y el coraje era lo único que le permitía mantenerse en pie.

—¡Tonta de mí… —susurró con desdén—… por creer, aunque fuese durante cinco minutos, que te comprometerías de ese modo con Anthony o conmigo! Ni siquiera reconoces que estoy intentado ser generosa…

—¿Generosa? —Edward levantó las manos para mostrar su enérgico desacuerdo—. ¿Cuándo pones pegas a que me lo lleve a Grecia? ¿Eso es ser generosa?

—¡Tienes suerte de que siga aquí después de la sórdida proposición que me has hecho!

—No era sórdida. Por supuesto, preferiría que mi hijo viviese de una forma más ajustada a su posición social. Quiero cuidar de los dos.

—No, no es así. Quieres poder jugar a ser padre cuando gustes a costa de mi libertad, y, sí, claro, tener sexo de vez en cuando. ¿Para mantenerme contenta acaso? ¿O para evitar que siguiese mirando a mi alrededor el tiempo suficiente como para encontrarle a Anthony otro padre? —preguntó asqueada—. ¿Era una estrategia o sólo pretendías acostarte conmigo? ¿Ibas a acostarte conmigo porque podías hacerlo?

Aquellas ofensas sobre padres adoptivos y seducciones hicieron que una furia ciega se apoderase de él.

—Te he ofrecido más de lo que jamás ofrecí a ninguna mujer —pronunció Edward con desdén, indignado ante aquella ofensiva.

—Pero no un tipo de promesa que pudiese coartar tu libertad. Y sin eso, se convierte en una oferta podrida, asquerosa. Anthony necesita afecto y responsabilidad. Lo siento, pero eso no se puede sustituir con métodos fáciles ni arreglos rápidos. ¿Crees realmente que una relación esporádica con la madre de tu hijo le iba a proporcionar un hogar estable y feliz? No duraría ni cinco minutos, y al terminarse, Anthony sufriría mucho. No puedes comprar tu acceso a él a través de mí.

El desagrado endureció las bronceadas facciones del magnate griego. Sus ojos claros y profundos parecían un mar salvaje.

—Te pedí que no convirtieses esto en una batalla, porque cueste lo que cueste la ganaré.

Como no había dejado espacio para la duda, Bella recibió aquella afirmación como un cubo de hielo deslizándose por su espalda hasta asentarse en su estómago, provocándole náuseas. El miedo a perder a su hijo se apoderó de ella, y con él llegó una furia ciega al ver que se atrevía a asustarla de aquel modo.

—¿Y te preguntas por qué ni siquiera me planteo la posibilidad de permitir que te lleves a Anthony a Grecia? ¡Olvídate de la prueba de ADN y de cualquier cambio en su certificado de nacimiento! —le dijo con vehemencia—. Acabas de garantizar que obstruiré cualquier derecho que pretendas ejercer sobre Anthony.

Edward montó en cólera. Caminó hacia ella. El frío de su mirada era una temible señal de advertencia.

—No permitiré que me mantengas apartado de mi hijo. Es una locura que te enfrentes a mí de esta manera. Esperaba mucho más de ti.

Obstinada ante su intimidación, Bella se mantuvo firme, y lo miró con furia.

—Tengo que admitir que estoy recibiendo más o menos lo que esperaba de ti. No has cambiado nada.

—Pero aún me deseas, _glikia mou_ —contestó Edward suavemente—. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que tu docilidad sexual vale mucho más. ¿Hasta dónde llega tu ambición?

Aquella insolencia en estado puro hizo que sus manos empezaran a hormiguear con incipiente violencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué no pones tus cartas sobre la mesa? ¿Esperabas que te pidiese que te casaras conmigo?

Una crispada risa de disconformidad brotó de la garganta de Bella.

—¡No! No vivo en las nubes. Pero debo confesar que un anillo de bodas me convencería de que puedo confiarte a mi hijo.

Edward le lanzó una terrible mirada de desdén.

—Y eso es un hecho, no una sugerencia —le dijo Bella nerviosa—. En este momento soy muy consciente de que podrías utilizar tus influencias y tu dinero para presionarme, pero no me dejaré intimidar. Dejaré que veas a Anthony, pero eso es todo. No confío en ti, así que no te daré la oportunidad de apartarlo de mí. ¡No le quitaré los ojos de encima ni cinco minutos cuando tus empleados o tú estéis cerca!

Aquellas promesas enardecieron a Edward. Era un adulto responsable y Anthony era su hijo. La actitud de ella le indignó.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación. Era Bree, la niñera, con Anthony. Soñoliento y quejoso después de despertarse en una habitación extraña, el niño extendió los brazos hacia su madre.

—Jacob… Jacob —refunfuñó lloroso, buscando la seguridad de su mascota.

—Después verás a Jacob —lo tranquilizó Bella, acogiéndolo en sus brazos.

—¿Es un juguete? —preguntó Edward.

—El perro.

—Deberías haberlo traído.

Bella no dijo nada, pero estuvo a punto de exhalar un suspiro. Edward era un Cullen y desde que nació lo habían acostumbrado a que sus deseos se cumpliesen de inmediato. La gente se desvivía por agradarle y satisfacerle. No era así como ella deseaba que creciese Anthony.

—Le enseñaré las cuadras —dijo Edward con frialdad—. Disfrutará viendo los caballos.

Bella negó con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado.

—Quiero irme a las seis. El trayecto es largo.

Anthony se retorció hasta que ella lo dejó sobre la alfombra. Salió disparado hacia Edward y le tendió los brazos para que lo levantase. Una vez en sus brazos, rió encantado. Y aunque Bella sabía que era absurdo, se sintió rechazada y dolida.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward contempló la vieja granja desde su helicóptero mientras sobrevolaba el tejado para aterrizar en el prado anejo. Hacía un día desapacible, húmedo y ventoso, y él se encontraba de mal humor. Había pasado un mes desde su discusión con Bella en Heyward Park.

Desde entonces, Edward había visitado a Anthony dos veces por semana, pero aquello le había supuesto muchas complicaciones a la hora de planificarse y sólo había conseguido pasar un par de horas con él en cada visita. Las idas y venidas a la aislada granja de Bella entrañaban muchos inconvenientes e incomodidades. Sin embargo, no se había quejado en ningún momento, mostrando una cortesía y consideración propias de la paciencia de un santo.

Aun así, Bella lo evitaba durante las visitas, lo que había hecho imposible un mayor entendimiento entre ambos. Al mismo tiempo, los delicados esfuerzos de sus abogados por negociar un acceso más práctico y flexible siempre se habían topado con negativas por su parte. Pasado un mes, no había cambiado nada: sólo podía ver a su hijo en la granja y no le estaba permitido llevárselo fuera. Estaba convencido de que Bella esperaba que acabara hartándose y se marchara.

El ruido del helicóptero sacó a Bella de la ducha, empapada y desnuda. Envolviéndose en una toalla, bajó corriendo las escaleras y vio que la luz del contestador automático parpadeaba indicando que alguien había dejado un mensaje. No perdió tiempo en escucharlo, porque era evidente que Edward había decidido aparecer en el último minuto y, por supuesto, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que ella pudiese tener otros planes. Anthony, que ya había aprendido que el sonido del helicóptero anunciaba la llegada de su padre, daba saltos como si Papá Noel estuviera a punto de descender por la chimenea. Ella volvió a subir disparada y se puso a cepillarse el pelo mojado mientras sacaba ropa del armario. Sólo había logrado ponerse las braguitas cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Con prisa febril, empezó a ponerse los vaqueros. El timbre sonó dos veces más mientras ella tiraba de ellos hacia arriba para abrochárselos. Corrió al descansillo y gritó:

—¡Un minuto!

Anthony protestaba junto a la puerta con la misma impaciencia que su padre. Ella se puso una camiseta y bajó corriendo y descalza.

—Gracias —enfatizó Edward con resignación. Nerviosa por aquella visita tan inoportuna, Bella cometió el grave error de permitirse mirarle directamente por primera vez después de un mes de estricta contención. Y aquella mirada imprudente la impresionó: él estaba guapísimo. Las gotas de lluvia brillaban sobre su pelo cobrizo y su tez aceitunada. Bajo las pestañas centelleaban sus ojos oscuros, y su mandíbula marcada y su boca destacaban sobre la leve sombra de la barba. Su estómago le dio un vuelco.

—No te esperaba hoy, estaba en la ducha —farfulló, evitando por todos los medios enzarzarse en una sarta de reproches a última hora. «Déjalo, déjalo ya», se advertía a sí misma. «No lo mires y no le contestes».

—¿No te avisaron mis empleados?

—Hace sólo diez minutos que he llegado a casa. Todavía no había comprobado si tenía mensajes.

—¿Y tu teléfono móvil?

—Olvidé ponerlo a cargar.

Mientras Bella se giraba para cerrar la puerta él no pudo evitar fijarse en la curva erótica de sus pechos, moldeados a la perfección por una camiseta que se ajustaba a su piel húmeda dejando adivinar sus pezones. Su cuerpo fino y musculoso reaccionó con evidente entusiasmo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que, si conseguía volver a acostarse con ella, todo sería perfecto.

Bella observó a Anthony trepando por la pernera del pantalón de Edward. Anthony adoraba a su padre. Una vez en sus brazos, lo abrazó con sus bracitos regordetes y le cubrió la cara de besos. Era un niño muy cariñoso, pero Edward no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de afecto. La primera vez que Anthony lo besó, se quedó rígido, pero ahora trataba de devolverle su afecto abrazándolo torpemente de vez en cuando. A Bella le dolía ver aquello, porque sabía que Edward no tenía ni idea de cómo mostrarle su cariño, dado que él no lo había recibido de pequeño. Si alguien podía enseñar a Edward a amar a otro ser humano, aquél era sin duda su hijo, pero por desgracia, cuantos más indicios de apego veía desarrollarse entre ambos, más temía Bella lo que Edward pudiese hacer en el futuro.

Ella no iba a permitirse volver a mirar a Edward porque estaba totalmente dispuesta a evitar cualquier reacción ante su presencia. Se recordó que tenía una cita, y que tenía que marcharse en una hora. Embry era un chico atractivo, un buen partido, que trabajaba como ayudante de investigación y sólo le llevaba dos años. Hasta la llegada de Edward, ella había esperado ansiosa contar con compañía adulta.

Jacob salió de debajo de la mesa gimiendo de excitación. Arrastrándose, se dejó ver golpeando ruidosamente las baldosas del suelo con la cola en señal de bienvenida. Una vez que hubo exhibido al completo su cuerpo gris y peludo, Edward le lanzó una recompensa. Jacob la engulló y dedicó una mirada perruna de adoración a su nuevo ídolo. Bella tampoco creía que Edward hubiese prestado atención alguna a los perros con anterioridad, pero el caso es que, en cuanto supo lo importante que Jacob era para su hijo, preparó una ofensiva comestible para menguar el pánico que el animal sentía por los extraños. Y, como en la mayoría de retos que Edward había decidido asumir, no había tardado en alcanzar sus metas. Ella pensó tristemente que hasta los perros se dejaban sobornar.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —murmuró Edward, insistente—. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Tengo que subir a un avión dentro de un par de horas.

—Pues estupendo, porque voy a salir —Bella consiguió esbozar una fría sonrisa en su dirección, terriblemente consciente del más mínimo movimiento que él hiciese. Era tan elegante que atraía su mirada, antes incluso de notar su respiración y el tono profundo y atractivo de su voz—. ¿De qué crees que tenemos que hablar?

Edward adoptó una pose autoritaria junto a la chimenea.

—Tienes que confiar en que no voy a intentar apartarte de Anthony.

—¿Cómo iba a hacer tal cosa? —consternada por su franqueza, Bella se sinceró—. Jamás en tu vida has compartido nada, nunca has tenido que hacerlo. Siempre has sido lo único importante en todas tus relaciones. Los Cullen son así.

—Sé que debo compartir a mi hijo con su madre, no soy idiota —comentó Edward secamente.

—Pero yo no pienso hacer lo que tú quieras que haga. Tarde o temprano te convencerás a ti mismo de que tienes derecho a todo, más que a la mitad de tu hijo, y decidirás quitarme de en medio. Y encima te convencerás de que yo misma me he provocado esa desgracia por no comportarme razonablemente.

—¿De dónde has sacado la idea de que sabes lo que pienso, o lo que podría hacer? —preguntó Edward con desdén.

Y, la verdad sea dicha, se sintió desconcertado por la habilidad de Bella para hacerle reaccionar de forma agresiva. Pero estaba indignado, porque ella se negaba a aceptar que con Anthony él tenía un comportamiento que no era el suyo habitual. ¿Por qué seguía empeñada en ignorar el esfuerzo heroico y encomiable que hacía al anteponer los intereses de Anthony a los suyos propios?

—De los siete años que llevo observando de cerca y de lejos tu forma de actuar —le espetó Bella con rudeza, debatiéndose entre impulsos contradictorios, ya que al detectar su franqueza y observar cómo se mostraba con Anthony y cómo se reía y sonreía, le costaba negarle nada y mucho más vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero dos semanas antes, ella había tomado la precaución de ir a visitar a un carísimo abogado de Londres, que le había dicho que Edward tenía un poder y una influencia ilimitados y le había aconsejado que vigilase todo el tiempo a Anthony porque la ley podía servir de poca ayuda si se llevaba a su hijo a un país que no contase con acuerdos jurisdiccionales con el Reino Unido.

Edward la miró con sus ojos verdes y profundos.

—Te daré mi palabra de honor de que no intentaré apartarlo de ti.

Enmarcados por unas frondosas pestañas, sus ojos ejercían un impacto asombroso: eran la clave de su poderoso y enigmático atractivo. Por mucho que ella intentara calmarlo, su corazón no dejaba de latir apresuradamente y su mirada quedaba atrapada en la suya a pesar del rubor que enrojecía sus mejillas.

—No puedo confiar en ti. Lo siento. No puedo. Él lo es todo para mí.

—Te necesita. Es un niño todavía, y lo entiendo —dijo Edward, caminando ágilmente hacia ella.

Bella se puso tan nerviosa que empezaron a temblarle las rodillas.

—Pero no será un niño siempre, y no puedo seguir cambiando las reglas.

—Si insistes en marcar normas, las romperé o me las saltaré, _mali mou_ —advirtió Edward, y sus ojos oscuros brillaron como el oro bajo sus pestañas—, es mi forma de ser.

—Pero tal y como comprobé aquella vez que te alojaste conmigo en la casa de Jessica cuando éramos estudiantes —susurró Bella agitadamente, como un ciervo asediado por un león —eres perfectamente capaz de atenerte a las normas cuando te conviene.

—Puede que entonces tuviese miedo de que volvieras a abofetearme —la provocación de su sonrisa era una obra de arte erótico.

A ella se le secó la boca. Se estaba excitando, y ello tensaba cada uno de sus músculos. Entonces se acordó de Embry y volvió en sí, avergonzada y enfadada por su debilidad.

—Tengo que arreglarme. Tengo una cita.

El rostro de Edward se tensó, y frunció el ceño.

—¿Tienes una cita?

Todavía en retirada, Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Así que, si no te importa, volveré arriba y te dejaré aquí con Anthony.

La atmósfera se volvió pesada, extremadamente tranquila.

—¿Te parece bien? —insistió Bella, intranquila.

La piel bronceada de Edward se tornó pálida, y fijó su atención en un punto distante más allá de la ventana. Lo había pillado por sorpresa. Pero lo que le sorprendió aún más fue la oleada de indignación que lo inundaba.

—¿Quién es el tipo?

—Creo que eso a ti no te importa —dijo Bella en un susurro.

Edward pensó en varias respuestas nada razonables. Volvió a sentirse insultado, como cuando ella lo rechazó. ¿Le había ocurrido eso antes con alguna otra mujer? Sus facciones se oscurecieron y tensaron. Se había sentido tentado de tirar de ella, atrayéndola hacia él. Se recordó a sí mismo que él nunca se mostraba celoso, pero al mismo tiempo pensó que Bella era distinta. ¿Era comprensible que encontrara totalmente inaceptable la idea de que la madre de su hijo intimara con otro hombre? Anthony le tiró del impermeable para llamar su atención. Edward tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por poner interés en el tren de juguete que le mostraba. Pensó que el novio de ella pasaría el tiempo con su hijo, y aquello le dio una razón irrefutable para detestar la idea de que tal relación se produjese.

El silencio con que respondió a aquella respuesta tan desafiante dejó helada a Bella, pero no quiso entretenerse en discusiones ni disculpas y salió corriendo a vestirse. En su afán por evitar a Edward se pintó incluso las uñas para entretenerse más tiempo. Hasta que no oyó cómo el coche de Victoria aparcaba fuera no se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

En cuanto reapareció Bella, Edward miró hacia arriba y, en sólo diez segundos, catalogó minuciosamente cuánto se había esforzado en prepararse para la cita. Decidió que había puesto más cuidado en arreglarse que con él, y su hostilidad hizo crecer la rabia que todavía bullía bajo su despreocupada apariencia. De hecho, ella llevaba perfume, el cabello castaño peinado en una melena que enmarcaba su boca rosa pálido, un top muy femenino de color pastel, las uñas pintadas de color melocotón, una falda de vuelo que dejaba al descubierto unas bonitas piernas y tacones altos.

—Te presento a Victoria Sutherland, mi amiga y vecina, que cuidará de Anthony mientras estoy fuera. Victoria, éste es Edward Cullen.

Al hablar Bella fue cuando Edward se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquella mujer, y entonces se levantó en silencio. La señora que estaba junto a Bella lo miraba como si no diera crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Bella observó cómo Edward ponía en marcha su encanto y cortesía naturales y se preguntó ansiosa por qué antes se había quedado tan callado. Cuando estaba disgustado, aquel silencio no era normal en él. Victoria se había quedado boquiabierta, y se puso a parlotear sin poder ocultar su estado. Edward enseguida supo que Bella iba a una boda y que volvería tarde a casa, de modo que Victoria se quedaría a pasar la noche. Aquella información no mejoró su humor, ni el entusiasmo con que Bella se apresuró a salir antes de que su acompañante pudiese abrir la puerta del coche y dejarse ver.

Edward se marchó cinco minutos después de la salida apresurada de Bella, con el corazón lleno de una rabia que le consumía los pensamientos a cada segundo. Cuando se dirigía de vuelta al helicóptero, Alec lo llamó a su teléfono móvil. Sus guardaespaldas, que habían estado vigilando la granja mientras él estaba dentro, se colocaron a su alrededor.

—Me han dado un soplo —le dijo su jefe de seguridad—, un periódico sensacionalista ha sabido sobre la doctora Swan y el niño. Todavía está a tiempo de utilizar su influencia para zanjar este asunto.

Los ojos de Edward centellearon astutos. Imaginó la granja asediada por los _paparazis_. La prensa se volvería loca: _¿Secreto heredero de la fortuna Cullen?_ No habría lugar en el que esconderse de la tromba de publicidad y especulaciones y Bella tendría que acudir a él y pedirle ayuda. También iba a necesitar un lugar en el que alojarse ya que en su casa ya no estaría segura. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaría echando raíces en Heyward Park, junto con Anthony y Jacob. La satisfacción que le produjo aquella perspectiva eliminó la sombra que oscurecía su rostro.

—No quiero que se desmienta nada.

—¿Qué no quiere? —Alec se quedó atónito, ya que estaba muy familiarizado con la aversión de su jefe por el acoso incesante que la prensa ejercía sobre su vida privada.

—Utilizaremos la misma fuente para decir ciertas cosas, pero les demandaré si encuentro el menor indicio de sordidez en lo que se publique. La doctora Swan y mi hijo necesitarán además vigilancia y protección de ahora en adelante.

Después de referirse por primera vez a Anthony como «su hijo», Edward volvió a deslizar el teléfono en su bolsillo. Sabía que aquello era una canallada, pero Bella nunca lo sabría y no podía dolerle algo que ignoraba. Aquí lo que contaba era el resultado.

A altas horas de la noche, Bella liberó sus doloridos pies de los zapatos, cerró la puerta con llave y subió sigilosamente la escalera.

Cansada y descorazonada, reconoció que había fingido cada una de las sonrisas que le había dedicado a Embry. Desde el momento en que Edward había aparecido robándole su atención, sus posibilidades de pasarlo bien con Embry se habían venido abajo, y se odiaba por ello. Pero la implacable atracción que le provocaba Edward había vuelto a desarmarla.

Mientras se metía en la cama, pensó que Jessica tampoco había logrado superar su relación con él y que perder el acceso a su selecto mundo había acabado con ella. Hasta las últimas semanas de vida de su prima, no supo que fue Edward quien la convenció para que ingresara en rehabilitación y que no sólo había pagado el tratamiento, sino también todas sus deudas. Y Edward había dejado de llamarla, pero sólo cuando Jessica hubo abandonado dos veces el programa de rehabilitación.

La adusta reserva que había mostrado el día del entierro de Jessica fue para ella el indicio de que Edward sentía que lo estaban juzgando. Fue el mismo día en que se dio cuenta de que le resultaba muy fácil comprender a Edward, persona a la que otros encontraban absolutamente insondable. En el funeral, había notado además su aversión por los extraños que se acercaban para adularle y las mujeres que pretendían hablar con él, porque habían hablado varias veces y durante la conversación él había ignorado diligentemente a los demás.

Su tía le había pedido que fuese a vaciar y ordenar la casa de Jessica. Por entonces, ella ya tenía su propio apartamento, pero se había quedado muchas veces allí para cuidarla. De hecho, durante el último año, había empleado todo su tiempo libre en vigilar a su atribulada prima. Tras el funeral, se había sentido desolada y, al entrar en la casa, se la había encontrado totalmente desordenada: las hermanas de Jessica ya habían saqueado su armario y revuelto todas sus cosas, llevándose lo que se les antojaba y dejando que ella ordenase y dispusiese de lo que quedaba. Ella había recorrido aquella casa silenciosa y, al encontrarse con unas fotos, se había echado a llorar recordando buenos tiempos.

La llegada de Edward había sido un acontecimiento totalmente inesperado.

—Sabía que estarías aquí. Eres la única persona a quien Jessica le importaba de verdad —sobrio y espléndido con su traje y su abrigo negros, Edward había rozado suavemente con los nudillos el rostro empapado en lágrimas de Bella y le hizo un gesto de reprobación—. Estás helada.

—Dejé mi abrigo en casa de mi tía y esta casa está muy fría.

Con ademán elegante y ceremonial, Edward se quitó el abrigo y se lo echó por los hombros. Hizo una seña a uno de los hombres que esperaba junto a la limusina y le dijo algo en griego. Mientras ella vacilaba desconcertada, encendieron la calefacción del salón.

—Deberías tomarte un coñac.

—Hace mucho que vaciaron el bar de la casa.

Edward dio otra orden. En diez minutos, ella estaba bebiendo a sorbos un coñac y calentándose por dentro y por fuera. Se sintió aún más desconcertada cuando él empezó a hablar del día que Jessica les había presentado. Parecía ser la única persona que entendía el profundo cariño que ella sentía por su prima.

—¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó finalmente Bella.

—No lo sé.

Y ella vio entonces que él no era capaz de reconocer o entender el dolor o la pena que le habían llevado a presentarse en la casa de Jessica para hablar del pasado. Aquel día, ella se sintió conmovida al descubrir que Edward no comprendía sus propios sentimientos.

—Fue un impulso —añadió finalmente—. Te vi muy afectada en el funeral.

Más tarde, ella se dijo que el coñac que había bebido se le había subido directamente a la cabeza. Por supuesto, también había influido la alegría que le provocaba contar con toda la atención de Edward y el placer sumirse casi por completo en la sensualidad de sus besos. Lo que no recordaba era cómo llegaron a la habitación de invitados, la que en otro tiempo había sido la suya. Nada pareció importar excepto el presente. Durante unas horas fugaces había descubierto la felicidad más intensa que había experimentado jamás. Pero a la mañana siguiente se sintió terriblemente asustada y demasiado susceptible. Aquella petición burlona de que le preparase el desayuno, como si tan sólo hubiesen compartido una aventura casual, le dolió como la sal en una herida. ¿Pero había escarmentado entonces?

No, había salido corriendo a comprar comida, ya que en la casa no había absolutamente nada que comer. Pero era una mañana de niebla y, antes de llegar al supermercado, un coche chocó con ella por detrás. Estuvo varias horas inconsciente, hasta que despertó en la cama de un hospital.

Dos días más tarde, el timbre de la puerta despertó a Bella. Creyendo que sería el cartero con algún envío especial, suspiró y salió de la cama. Mientras abría la puerta, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Quedó impactada al ver a un montón de personas que no había visto nunca antes atravesar el césped hacia ella gritando y agitando sus cámaras. Cerró la puerta de un portazo tan rápidamente que rompió un micrófono que le habían puesto delante.

Aturdida por la impresión, descolgó el teléfono.

—Soy Victoria. Me ha llamado mi hermana. ¡Anthony y tú aparecéis en la portada de _The Globe_!

—¡Oh, no! —Bella contempló horrorizada cómo un hombre se asomaba por la ventana del salón y se apresuró a correr las cortinas—. Tengo a una muchedumbre en el jardín. Deben de ser periodistas.

—Pasaré por allí. No creo que puedas traerme a Anthony a casa esta mañana.

Alguien llamaba por la puerta de atrás. En cada ventana parecía asomarse una cara. Recorrió la casa cerrando frenéticamente cortinas y persianas. El teléfono volvió a sonar. Era una periodista muy conocida que quería saber si Bella deseaba vender su historia por una cantidad sustanciosa.

—Es que, según veo —comentó la periodista descaradamente—, Edward Cullen no te está ofreciendo los lujos que mereces.

Esa llamada fue seguida de otra de la misma clase, de modo que desconectó el teléfono. Anthony se había escapado de la cuna y estaba sentado en lo alto de las escaleras esperando una tormenta de reproches maternales a cuento de su hazaña atlética. Sus ojos verdes y oscuros estaban encendidos de curiosidad, observando a su madre corriendo de un lado para otro en estado de pánico. Una mano golpeaba la estrecha ventana que había junto a la puerta principal y Bella la ignoró, pero los nervios le hacían sentir náuseas. El alboroto formado a las puertas de aquella casa tan tranquila la aterrorizó. Seguramente Jacob sufriría un ataque de pánico en su caseta al ver a tanto extraño.

Se vistió a toda velocidad y se asomó por un lado de la cortina de su dormitorio. Se sorprendió al ver a tres hombres grandes y fornidos con trajes elegantes controlando a la muchedumbre y obligando a los fotógrafos a apartarse de la casa y quedarse en la carretera. Reconoció a uno de ellos: era del equipo de seguridad de Edward. ¿Cómo se habían presentado allí tan rápidamente? Y admitió compungida que se sentía agradecida por su presencia. Mientras intentaba mantener a Anthony quieto el tiempo suficiente como para ponerle los pantalones, su teléfono móvil se puso a sonar. Era Edward.

—Por lo que sé, la prensa te está acosando, _glikia mou_ —murmuró con evidente compasión.

—¡Es una pesadilla! Pero tus hombres están ahí fuera apartándolos de puertas y ventanas, lo que es un alivio —confesó Bella rápidamente, sintiéndose en deuda con él por primera vez en semanas—. Estoy impresionada con la rapidez con la que se han presentado aquí tus guardaespaldas.

—Los _paparazis_ son muy insistentes. Te costaría mucho deshacerte de ellos. Es una noticia bomba.

—Por suerte, Victoria no tardará en llegar a recoger a Anthony, y ahora cuento con la protección de tus guardaespaldas. Salgo a trabajar en media hora.

A Edward le sorprendió su ingenuidad. Como un trenecito sobre su única vía, Bella se empeñaba en seguir su rutina diaria.

—Te seguirán hasta allí. Haré que te lleven. No quiero que conduzcas con todos esos tipos pisándote los talones.

—No, gracias por la oferta, pero tus guardaespaldas llamarían demasiado la atención —le dijo Bella amablemente.

—Creo que te va a resultar muy difícil permanecer en tu casa. Sería buena idea que te mudases a Heyward Park.

Bella se puso tensa.

—No soy de las que sale corriendo ante la primera señal de peligro, Edward.

—No puedes mantener a Anthony encerrado y escondido permanentemente.

Al escucharlo, el rostro de Bella se ensombreció y colgó el teléfono aún más preocupada.

Victoria llegó mientras daba de desayunar a Anthony y puso un periódico sobre la mesa.

—Aquí está el artículo. Decidí comprar el periódico antes de venir. Deja que acabe yo de darle el desayuno a Anthony. ¿De dónde han salido los gorilas?

—¿Quiénes? Ah, son los guardaespaldas de Edward.

—Debería haberlo adivinado. Son muy profesionales. Comprobaron quién era antes de dejar que me acercase a la puerta. Pero ahí fuera se ha armado la de San Quintín. No te envidio si pretendes ir al trabajo con los _paparazis_ detrás de ti.

_¡Un bebé millonario!_, rezaba el titular. Bella estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo el artículo como para contestar a su amiga. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver una antigua foto suya en una de las fiestas de Jessica. Se preguntó cómo demonios la habían conseguido y, cuanto más leía, más confusa se sentía. En lugar de encontrarse con las mentiras horrorosas, medias verdades y errores que esperaba, comprobó que todos los datos sobre su vida eran correctos, incluso el detalle tan poco conocido de que su padre había sido un científico galardonado que había preferido el mundo académico a los beneficios económicos. A ella la describían como una confidente leal de Edward Cullen a la que hacía tiempo que conocía y elevó los ojos al cielo, preguntándose quién habría inventado semejante mentira. ¿Cuándo había confiado Edward en alguien?

—El artículo es correcto —comentó Victoria—. Es sorprendentemente educado y amable. Te describen como una mezcla de Einstein y mejor amiga de Edward.

—Es un desastre —murmuró Bella cansinamente—. Jamás volverán a tomarme en serio en el departamento de Historia Antigua.

Su amiga le lanzó una mirada irónica.

—No subestimes el efecto que puede llegar a tener una relación tan cercana con uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Algunos de tus colegas te envidiarán horrorosamente y otros te harán la pelota, pero de todas formas, es hora de que te vayas a trabajar. Anthony estará seguro aquí conmigo y con los hombres de Edward.

A Bella le costó muchísimo salir de la casa y conducir rodeada de preguntas a gritos y cámaras apuntando hacia ella y disparando sus flashes. Cuando llegó al departamento, allí no le esperaba ningún periodista, pero una muchedumbre empezó a formarse a su alrededor antes de que pudiese subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su oficina. Hasta los conocidos se detenían y se le quedaban mirando, y ella odiaba cada segundo de atención que le prestaban. El grupo reducido de alumnos al que impartía clase estaba intranquilo debido a la cantidad de interrupciones que se sucedían y ella tampoco lograba concentrarse. Cuando salió de su despacho a mediodía, tuvo que abrirse camino hasta el coche, que estaba rodeado de fotógrafos pidiéndole la oportunidad de hacerle una foto en condiciones. Para cuando logró alejarse de allí, las manos le temblaban sobre el volante y tenía la frente sudorosa. El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando, al girar hacia la granja, vio que había más _paparazis_ esperando allí que aquella mañana. Se sintió agradecida al ver que el equipo de seguridad de Cullen había despejado el sendero que llevaba hasta la casa.

Victoria seguía sentada en la penumbra, con las cortinas echadas. Jacob estaba dentro de la casa pero en un estado lamentable, temblando y negándose a salir de debajo de la mesa. Anthony yacía hecho un ovillo con el perro. Bella lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó.

—Estoy un poco extrañada —señaló Victoria—, porque les preparé un café a los guardaespaldas y, ¿qué crees que averigüé?

—Dime.

—Uno de ellos dejó caer que tenían instrucciones de venir a trabajar aquí desde ayer.

Bella escuchaba con atención a su amiga.

—Pero eso no es posible.

—Alguien debía saber por adelantado que esta historia iba a salir a la luz. Los hombres de Edward estaban preparados y esperando que estallara el asunto.

Bella se quedó callada. Era como si los circuitos de su cerebro se estuviesen conectando para mostrarle algo inesperado. Dentro de su cabeza empezaron a saltar todas las alarmas. Había demasiadas cosas que no casaban en los sucesos recientes, y se vio obligada a reconsiderarlos uno por uno. Edward se había mostrado muy afable ante la invasión de _paparazis_, y tremendamente diplomático y modesto al sugerir que debería pensar en mudarse a su mansión. La afabilidad, el tacto y la humildad no eran características propias de los Cullen. Además, la información privada que sobre ella aparecía en el artículo resultaba asombrosamente correcta y estaba escrita con una benevolencia inusual. La sospecha de que Edward lo sabía todo de antemano e incluso se había permitido acabar con su anonimato le pareció atroz, pero le provocó una furiosa indignación y una necesidad imperiosa por conocer la verdad y despejar toda duda al respecto.

—Victoria ¿te importaría quedarte aquí sola con Anthony hasta la tarde?—preguntó Bella tensa.—Necesito ver a Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella se encontraba en el ascensor privado que llevaba a la oficina de Edward en el edificio Cullen cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Era Lauren Stanley, y su tía estaba fuera de sí.

—¿Es cierto eso de que Edward Cullen es el padre de tu hijo? —preguntó Lauren con voz furiosa y descreída.

Bella se estremeció; siempre había temido que iba a molestarse mucho al enterarse.

—Mucho me temo que sí.

—¡Eres una bruja ladina e intrigante! —la acusó su tía con voz estridente—. Es imposible que él te deseara. ¡No le llegas ni a la suela del zapato a Jessica ni en aspecto ni en personalidad!

Aquellos insultos de su pariente más cercana dejaron a Maribel deshecha.

—Lo sé —respondió con brusquedad—, siento el daño que todo esto pueda causarte.

—¡No me hagas vomitar! ¿Por qué habrías de sentirlo? ¡Ese niño debe valer una fortuna! Has sido una chica muy, muy lista.

—Creo que lo que he sido es bastante estúpida —le contradijo su sobrina en voz baja y dolida—. Yo no lo planeé. No esperaba que mi vida acabara siendo de este modo.

—¡No te atrevas a volver a dirigir la palabra a ningún miembro de esta familia! —advirtió la mujer, furiosa—. En lo que a nosotros respecta, de ahora en adelante estás muerta.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras tan duras, Bella palideció. Había albergado la esperanza de que el tiempo acabaría por suavizar la actitud de su tía hacia su hijo y ahora comprobaba que era del todo imposible. El ascensor se abrió a un vestíbulo privado. Un asistente la condujo hasta un enorme despacho y le informó de que Edward se reuniría con ella en cuanto terminase su reunión vespertina. Las ventanas eran muy altas y ofrecían unas vistas impresionantes de la City de Londres, con luces que parpadeaban con el trasfondo de una rojiza puesta de sol. El mobiliario era moderno y elegante, pero por encima de todo, era un espacio de trabajo práctico y bien diseñado. Edward nunca mezclaba los negocios con el placer. Seguramente se molestaría al ver que se había presentado sin más en su imperio empresarial.

—Bella… —delgado y espléndido, vestido con un traje gris de raya diplomática animado por una corbata roja, Edward mostraba una extraña expresión preocupada. Con un movimiento desconcertante, atravesó la habitación y la tomó de las manos—. Debías haberme dicho que querías verme. Habría enviado el helicóptero para que te recogiese. ¿Cómo estás?

Ella reconoció abstraídamente que él era un tipo con clase, de ésos que siempre tienen la palabra adecuada para cada ocasión. Al toparse con sus ojos verdes se sintió completamente mareada. Como de costumbre, él estaba impresionante y la hacía despegarse de la realidad, la dejaba sin aliento, al borde de emociones tan lascivas y maravillosas que no podía evitar pensar en ellas sin ruborizarse. Aun así, sólo tuvo que pensar en su hijo para que se enfriase el corazón al devolverle la mirada.

—Te muestras agradable porque piensas que has ganado. Crees que he venido corriendo hasta aquí para que me ayudes, ¿no es así? —dijo Bella con voz temblorosa por la rabia que carcomía su orgullo herido.

—¿No es eso para lo que estoy aquí? —Edward la observó con tranquilidad y satisfacción, porque no podía pensar en nada más apropiado que el hecho de que ella le pidiese y esperase su ayuda. Le enfurecía comprobar lo independiente que podía llegar a ser en situaciones de crisis—. Has tenido un día muy duro.

Bella retiró sus manos de golpe, en un gesto de rechazo.

—¿No es así como lo habías planeado?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pero fuiste el instigador de la historia que apareció en _The Globe_ —le lanzó Bella sin detenerse siquiera a tomar aliento—. Ha sido cosa tuya. ¡No te atrevas a mentirme!

Mostrando un aplomo inquietante, Edward se apoyó con gracilidad en la mesa de su despacho.

—Nunca te he mentido.

Bella se giró, alejándose de él, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra debido a su indignación. Pero incluso dándole la espalda podía sentir su atracción. Nadie podía estar cerca de Edward sin sentir el alcance de aquella fuerza y poder.

—El artículo del periódico era demasiado minucioso. Todos los datos eran correctos y no aparecía ninguna revelación escandalosa.

—No hay escándalos en tu vida —indicó Edward con amabilidad—, aparte de mí mismo.

El enojo y la sospecha habían llevado a Bella hasta Londres para enfrentarse a Edward. Pero en el fondo, ella todavía albergaba dudas y pensaba que, a veces, una serie de coincidencias podían provocar una impresión equivocada. Pero ella lo había acusado y él no había pronunciado todavía ni una sola palabra en su defensa. Ni una sola palabra. En ese sentido, el significado de aquel silencio le producía una gran desazón.

—Tú lo planeaste y organizaste todo, estabas detrás de ese artículo sobre nosotros —susurró agitadamente—. Me cuesta mucho aceptar que puedas llegar a ser tan egoísta y destructivo.

Edward estaba decidido a no morder el anzuelo. Esperaba no mostrarse poco razonable: Bella tenía derecho a sentirse ofendida y él estaba preparado para dejar que se desahogara. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo lo había adivinado tan rápidamente, pero al mismo tiempo no le sorprendía en absoluto la velocidad con que lo había hecho. Abrió sus ojos verdes jade, estudiándola, admirando sus mejillas sonrosadas y la curva de sus labios carnosos. Mucho antes de llegar a contemplar sus pechos, sintió una tensión entre las piernas. Le desconcertó lo poco que había tardado en reaccionar.

—Los _paparazis_ ya nos estaban siguiendo la pista —señaló.

—¡Pero si no hay nada entre nosotros! –respondió Bella enfadada.

—¿Lo dices porque estás saliendo con otro? Y no me digas que eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo —le instó Edward—. Es muy importante dada la situación.

—En este momento no hay ninguna otra persona en mi vida —admitió Bella a regañadientes.

—Te guste o no, estamos conectados a través de nuestro hijo —afirmó Edward manteniendo la misma calma—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que podía seguir volando a ver a Anthony sin llamar la atención? Era imposible mantener al niño en secreto indefinidamente, _glikia mou_.

—No estoy de acuerdo…

—Pero, con todos mis respetos, no sabes de lo que hablas. No vives en mi mundo. Es como una pecera llena de peces de colores. A pesar de mi equipo y de mis guardaespaldas, todos mis movimientos son vigilados y recogidos por la prensa rosa. A veces es más sensato tratar con ellos y controlar lo que publican. La alternativa suele ser una crítica feroz, y pensé que tratándose de ti y de mi hijo, lo más razonable era darle un giro y poner a funcionar mis relaciones públicas —Edward la contempló con inmensa calma—. Y me atengo a mi decisión.

Sus ojos violetas brillaron resentidos. No podía dar crédito a la excusa que había dado.

—¡Deja de tergiversar las cosas y de fingir que lo hiciste para protegernos! ¡No pensabas decirme la verdad y no parece que entiendas ni te importe el daño que has hecho!

Ante aquella acusación, tensó su mandíbula cincelada.

—Entiendo que estés enfadada.

—¿Igual que entiendes lo que me gusta que me nombres tu «confidente»? —respondió Bella con desdén.

En sus mejillas no apareció el más mínimo indicio de enojo.

—Estás enfadada, pero mis intenciones eran buenas. No me avergüenzo de Anthony. Es mi hijo y me siento orgulloso de él, y por lo tanto, me niego a ocultarlo.

Una risa fría y agitada escapó de los labios rosados de Bella. Un inmenso sentimiento de amargura se iba apoderando de ella.

—¿Y nuestras vidas qué? Ese aspecto no te importaba, ¿verdad? Pero has destrozado mi intimidad y no tienes derecho a hacerme algo así. Todo el mundo sabrá que tuvimos una aventura de una noche y tú…

Edward avanzó, perdiendo la calma.

—_Theos mou_, lo que ocurrió aquella noche no fue nada de eso.

Bella no le escuchaba.

—¿No tenías suficiente con que te permitiese ver a Anthony? ¿Es que todo tiene que hacerse a tu manera?

—Os quería a los dos en mi vida de forma franca y honesta —le informó Edward abiertamente.

—Y como no tienes lo que quieres, te dedicas a jugar sucio —Bella empezaba a temblar de rabia—. Lo único que has conseguido es demostrarme que tenía razón al no confiar en ti. Hemos acabado, del todo. Te di una oportunidad y la echaste a perder…

—Eres tú, y no yo, quien ha convertido esto en una disputa. Yo no pienso dejaros a ninguno de los dos.

—¡Llevas toda la vida huyendo de las mujeres y, justo en este instante, el hijo a quien dices querer tanto está escondido debajo de una mesa con el perro! —carcomida por la rabia, sus ojos brillaban llenos de lágrimas acusadoras—. Anthony no entiende por qué estoy tan triste, por qué no se pueden abrir las cortinas, por qué está todo a oscuras, por qué hay tanto ruido fuera o por qué no podemos salir a jugar como antes. Está asustado y molesto. Tú eres su padre, y eso es lo que le has hecho hoy.

El rostro bronceado de Edward palideció.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste? —Bella respiró con fiereza—. Porque eres un canalla arrogante, que siempre ha de salir vencedor. Pues muy bien: has perdido, Edward. Te has metido un gol espectacular en tu propia portería. No puedo confiar en ti. Ahora me da miedo. Eres una amenaza para mí y para mi hijo. Si quieres volver a verle, tendrás que casarte conmigo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—¡Porque es el único modo de sentirme segura si accedo a que vuelvas a verle! No cuento con tus recursos ni con los contactos necesarios para enfrentarme a ti. Sólo una esposa podría hacerlo en igualdad de condiciones. Y como ambos sabemos que eso es algo que nunca va a ocurrir, por favor, déjanos en paz. Con un poco de suerte, los _paparazis_ acabarán por aburrirse y marcharse. No quiero vivir en un escaparate.

Edward quedó asombrado con su actitud.

—No puedes apartarme de vuestras vidas.

—¿Por qué no? Ya he visto lo que eres capaz de hacer con tus influencias y tu dinero. Tengo la obligación de proteger a mi hijo y no puedo competir contigo…

—¡Anthony no necesita que lo protejan de mí! —Edward apretó las manos alrededor de las muñecas de ella para evitar que se alejase otra vez.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Qué clase de influencia ejercerías sobre él?

Bella casi se echó a llorar, invadida por una mezcla de rabia y pena.

—Eres dueño de docenas de casas, pero nunca has tenido un hogar. Ni siquiera te impusieron normas siendo niño, hacías sencillamente lo que querías. Con diez años ya tenías un Ferrari en miniatura y una pista de carreras sólo para ti. No puedes ofrecer ni enseñar a Anthony algo que nunca te enseñaron.

—Si te trasladas a Heyward Park y dejas de ser tan terca y obstinada, _mali mou_ —dijo Edward bajando la voz—, puede que aprenda. Suponiendo que tenga algo que aprender, y no estoy convencido de que sea así.

Sus ojos verdes se hundieron en los de ella haciéndola callar. El llanto se le agolpaba en la garganta y una vorágine de emociones luchaba por escapar de su cuerpo en tensión. Ella nunca sería feliz amoldándose a un acuerdo de convivencia de aquella naturaleza. Él era una adicción que tenía que superar, no una adicción ante la que rendirse. Aunque adoraba a Anthony, pensaba que hubiera sido más feliz si nunca hubiese conocido al padre de su hijo.

—Quiero que me devuelvas mi vida anterior. Quiero que lo dejemos definitivamente.

—No —introdujo los dedos en su melena castaña para inclinarle la cabeza hacia atrás y rozó con los labios y el filo de los dientes la suave piel de su cuello, haciendo que cada célula de su piel cobrase vida y una punzada aguda de placentero dolor se aposentara bajo su vientre.

Por un instante, Bella deseó a Edward hasta el dolor. Una explosión devastadora de imágenes íntimas le hizo recordar el peso de su cuerpo fuerte y torneado sobre el de ella aquella noche en casa de su prima. Una pasión cuyo coste todavía estaba pagando. Enseguida le vinieron a la cabeza los insultos de su tía. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que soportar aquello? Con lágrimas en los ojos, recuperó el control de sí misma y se apartó de él. Tenía la cara pálida y tensa.

—No —le dijo Bella rechazándolo—. No me traes más que problemas.

Jamás ninguna mujer le había dicho a Edward algo así.

—Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir —Bella caminó hacia la puerta con un nudo en el estómago a pesar de su gélida apariencia—. Mantente alejado de nosotros. No te debo nada. Hace tan sólo unas semanas no sabías de la existencia de Anthony y vivías feliz y contento. Ojalá no hubieses venido a verme. Abriste la caja de Pandora.

Edward contempló con perturbadora intensidad el espacio vacío que Bella acababa de ocupar hacía tan solo un instante. Había vuelto a dejarle. Otra vez. Una terrible frustración se apoderó de su cuerpo. Se había equivocado. Por completo. Por extraño que pudiese parecer, había cometido un error y estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Pero, ¿por qué ella no dejaba de juzgarle, y lo que era peor, de encontrarle defectos, marchándose, negándose a comprometerse o tan siquiera a discutirlo con él? ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer para contentarla? Pensó, endureciendo la mirada, que si se trataba de un anillo de bodas, lo único que iba a conseguir sería sentirse decepcionada. ¿Qué clase de chantaje era aquél? Pero su rabia quedaba contenida por una imagen que no conseguía sacar de su cabeza: la de su hijo buscando refugio bajo la mesa junto a aquél patético perro. Se había metido un gol en propia meta y eso le irritaba. Pero lo que enardecía su rabia era la certeza de que no podría ver a Anthony sin el consentimiento de Bella.

A Bella, la semana siguiente se le hizo eterna. Se encontró rodeada y acosada por los _paparazis_ tanto en casa como en cualquier otro lugar al que acudiese. Pidió a la policía que no dejase pasar a la prensa más allá de la entrada del camino, pero aún temía sacar a Anthony al jardín por si algún fotógrafo aparecía por detrás del seto o de la parcela. Además, se sentía atormentada ante el temor de haber sido injusta con Edward, que, después de todo, no había sido más que un niño descuidado por sus padres. Bella pensaba que su difunta madre, Esme Cullen, desconocía lo que implicaba ser madre de un niño. Esme había sido hija única, la inestable heredera de la fortuna de los Cullen, y había acumulado cuatro matrimonios e innumerables aventuras antes de morir de un infarto en la treintena. Los incesantes escándalos y la adicción al alcohol y las drogas la convirtieron en una pésima madre para su hija, a quien tuvo cuando ella era todavía una adolescente, y su hijo, nacido, tres años después. Edward no había sabido quién era su verdadero padre hasta después de su muerte. Había recibido muy poco amor, atención o estabilidad. Con catorce años, había acudido a los juzgados a separarse legalmente de su caprichosa madre y se había ido a vivir con su abuelo. Pero en tan sólo tres años, tanto éste como su madre y su hermana mayor habían fallecido, dejándolo solo. Y Bella admitió que, desde entonces, Edward había estado solo. Al menos, hasta el día en que conoció a Anthony.

Ocho días después del encuentro que habían mantenido en Londres, Edward entró en el despacho de Bella, en el departamento de Historia Antigua, y la encontró preparando un horario.

—¿Edward? —preguntó totalmente desconcertada, levantándose rápidamente de su mesa abarrotada de papeles. El corazón le latía fuertemente porque había perdido los nervios desde que los _paparazi_ habían empezado a perseguirla.

A pesar de la cara seria y la mirada fría de Edward, su impresionante atractivo le hizo perder el aliento.

—Si la única vía es el matrimonio, me casaré contigo.

Aquella descarga pilló a Bella por sorpresa, ya que no esperaba que los acontecimientos se desarrollasen así.

—Pero si no hablaba en serio… Sólo intentaba hacerte entrar en razón.

Edward se mostraba más adusto que nunca, impertérrito ante aquella alegación.

—Anthony es un tremendo aliciente. Por supuesto, estoy sugiriendo que negociemos un acuerdo.

—Por supuesto —repitió ella, no muy segura de lo que decía, o de cómo se sentía, más allá de aquella sensación de irrealidad—. ¿Cómo puede ser un matrimonio un acuerdo negociado?

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser si no? Quiero estar con mi hijo y quiero que lleve mi nombre. Quiero verlo crecer y no lo compartirás conmigo si no me caso contigo. Sé reconocer un trato cuando se me ofrece, _glikia mou_.

—Pero no es eso lo que yo pretendía. Sólo quiero lo mejor para Anthony.

Edward enarcó las cejas.

—¿Sí o no? No pienso pedírtelo dos veces.

Bella pensó a toda prisa. Si se casaba con él, le otorgaría derechos legales sobre Anthony, pero siempre estaría cerca para poner freno a cualquier exceso por su parte y podría vigilar a su hijo. Si la relación no funcionaba, al menos podría permitirse los servicios de un buen abogado. Todas esas consideraciones eran de tipo práctico, pero ¿qué pasaba con la cuestión personal? El acuerdo sólo podía implicar una relación platónica entre ambos.

Aquellos que conociesen la legendaria frialdad y control de los Cullen se habrían sorprendido al ver que, en aquel preciso instante, Edward estaba a punto de perder los nervios. Había hecho lo que siempre había dicho que no haría: comprometerse en matrimonio. Una cazafortunas habría aceptado la oferta antes de que acabase de pronunciarla. Pensó que una mujer que de verdad lo quisiera le habría ofrecido una respuesta cálida y generosa. Pero ¿qué hacía ella en su lugar? ¡Pensarse la respuesta con el ceño fruncido!

Razonó arrepentida que casarse con un hombre que no la amaba y que seguramente la despreciaría por la forma en que se había casado con él no era precisamente un pasaporte para la felicidad. Iba a ser un camino pedregoso lleno de decepciones y sufrimiento. Pero, ¿qué tenía eso de nuevo? Por otra parte, si estaba destinada a no volver a amar a nadie nunca más, daba lo mismo si estaba con él o si no lo estaba. Cualquier matrimonio sería aquello en que ella lo convirtiese, ¿no? Era absurdo esperar que Edward hiciese alguna aportación constructiva al matrimonio. Sería como sacar a un león de su jaula y esperar que se comportase como un gato doméstico. Edward no tenía ningún modelo o referente positivo del matrimonio. No sólo no tenía ni idea de lo que era, sino que además ella tendría que enfrentarse a la cruda realidad de que él no tenía intención alguna de cambiar.

—Sí —dijo Bella con gravedad—. Me casaré contigo.

—¿Con reservas? —se burló él dulcemente.

—Con muchas —admitió ella sin dudar—. Soy una persona realista y tú una persona impredecible.

Edward la miró intensamente con sus ojos oscuros como cristales de hielo.

—Quiero que la boda se celebre dentro de tres semanas.

Bella parpadeó:

—¿En tres semanas? Por lo que más quieras, Edward…

—Quiero quitármelo de encima cuanto antes. Mis empleados se encargarán de organizado todo.

Bella mordió preocupada su labio inferior. «Quiero quitármelo de encima cuanto antes». Sabía todo lo que hacía falta saber sobre lo que Edward pensaba del matrimonio, así que aquello no afectó a su autoestima.

—Mañana me marcho a Nueva York —anunció Edward—. No volveré a Inglaterra hasta pasadas al menos dos semanas, porque tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos. Si Anthony y tú venís a Londres hoy mismo, podré pasar algún tiempo con él antes de mi partida.

—Sí… de acuerdo —no dudó en dar su consentimiento porque nunca se había sentido cómoda ante la idea de mantener separados a padre e hijo.

—Y pasarás la noche conmigo.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó en blanco y no le se ocurrió nada que objetar, así que volvió a cerrarla. Durante un segundo, ella pensó en que aquello quería decir sencillamente que pasarían la noche bajo el mismo techo, pero había una luz en sus ojos que le advertía de que no iba a ser así, y esa conciencia hizo que se sonrojara.

—¿Así sin más?

—No pienso esperar a la noche de bodas —dijo Edward con desdén.

Pero Bella se encontraba bastante confusa, ya que había entendido que él le proponía un matrimonio de conveniencia.

—¿Es que nuestro acuerdo negociado incluye… esto… compartir la cama?

—Considéralo una comisión, _hara mou_ —dijo Edward con enorme suavidad—. Sé que una vez que te hayas acostado conmigo, no volverás a dejarme.

Bella ocultó su mirada para evitar que viese grabada en ella su desconcierto. ¿Un matrimonio consistente en un acuerdo negociado… del tipo más íntimo? ¿Y por qué iba ella a echarse atrás? No acostumbraba a cambiar de idea en el último minuto. Seguramente por primera vez, cayó en la cuenta de que Edward tampoco confiaba en ella, y le sorprendió descubrir lo doloroso de aquel sentimiento.

Él le levantó la barbilla con sus dedos largos y bronceados.

—¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Tan ardiente como para sentir que se quemaba, Bella asintió con la cabeza. Él le levantó la mano y ella contempló atónita cómo deslizaba en su dedo un impresionante anillo de rubíes y diamantes. Los rubíes brillaban resplandecientes.

—Si es esto lo que tengo que hacer, respetaré las convenciones —afirmó cortante—. Esto, como la boda, es pura formalidad.

Su afirmación acabó con cualquier emoción que ella hubiese podido sentir al recibir el anillo. Ni siquiera parecía un regalo personal, sino más bien algo que se le permitía llevar con el fin de guardar las apariencias.

—Me sorprende que te importen las convenciones.

—A ti sí te importan, y cuando me comprometo a hacer algo, lo hago como debe hacerse y cumplo mi parte del trato —fustigó con mirada aguda y curiosamente severa su rostro tenso y atribulado—. Espero que tú seas igual de concienzuda a la hora de cumplir como esposa.

Sus ojos chocolates centellearon ante aquel desafío, y reprimiendo su recelo murmuró:

—No dudo que no tardarás en avisarme si no lo hago.

Sin previo aviso, su boca esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, eliminando por un instante su aspecto frío e inaccesible. Inclinó su cabeza y durante un segundo ella pensó que estaba a punto de besarla. Pero en lugar de eso, frunció el ceño y miró su reloj.

—El helicóptero irá a recogerte a tu casa a las dos.

Bella asintió lentamente. Estaba tan asombrada ante la idea de casarse con él que se quedó totalmente aturdida.

—Todavía no puedo creer que esto sea real.

Edward respondió con mordacidad:

—Lo será muy pronto, pero te advierto que voy a ser un marido pésimo.

Ante su actitud, Bella pensó que aquello era más que probable y se preguntó si aceptar había sido una idea descabellada. Después de todo, él sólo estaba dispuesto a comprometerse por el bien de su hijo. La puerta se quedó abierta cuando salió, pero alguien la sujetó antes de que pudiese volver a cerrarse. Sus alumnos entraron en tropel. Ella dedicó una mirada al enorme anillo. Era exquisito. Pero se recordó obstinadamente que no significaba nada, decidida a no sucumbir a los estúpidos vuelos de su imaginación.


	7. Chapter 7

El ático que tenía Edward en el centro de Londres a Bella le pareció enorme. Un criado la guió a través de la enorme extensión de terrazo que cubría el suelo del vestíbulo hasta una zona de recepción todavía más grande. En la puerta, ella dejó a Anthony en el suelo. Estaba adorable con sus pantalones de pana azul y una camisetita de algodón. Antes de que ella lograra ajustar la mirada a la enorme cantidad de luz que atravesaba los ventanales del otro extremo, Anthony dejó escapar un chillido de emoción y se alejó corriendo de su madre.

—¡Papi! —gritó, y atravesó en unos segundos la habitación sobre sus fuertes piernitas.

Con una indumentaria elegante e informal, consistente una camisa de lino _beige_ y unos chinos, Edward alzó al pequeño en sus brazos y lo abrazó, sorprendido por la oleada de sentimientos que recorrían su interior. Anthony le dio un enorme beso y luego forcejeó con él para que volviese a dejarlo en el suelo, ansioso por investigar los misterios de una habitación nueva para él.

—Te ha echado de menos. Ha preguntado por ti un par de veces —admitió Bella con aire de culpabilidad.

Edward la estudió con atención. Ella tenía ese carácter refinado del inglés por antonomasia que siempre había admirado, pero nunca había logrado definir de forma satisfactoria. Su pelo castaño y reluciente enmarcaba sus facciones, delicadamente moldeadas, y aunque su indumentaria era sencilla, el vestido azul que llevaba realzaba enormemente su delicada y blanca piel.

Poseía una delicada belleza, tan auténtica como su exuberante atractivo, y él no lograba comprender cómo le había llevado tanto tiempo percatarse de ello. Después de todo, siempre había tenido el don de atraer su atención de inmediato, incluso entre la multitud.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —murmuró Bella inquieta, preguntándose si debía haberse puesto más maquillaje o una ropa más elegante.

—Me gusta tu vestido, _hara mou_. Aunque por supuesto, te prefiero sin él —confesó Edward arrastrando las palabras—. Por cierto, ¿cómo se tomó tu novio la implacable persecución de los _paparazis_?

Ruborizada por aquel descarado recordatorio de la noche que la esperaba, Bella rehuyó la mirada ante su pregunta y sacudió el hombro negando en silencio. Embry no la había vuelto a llamar y no lo culpaba por ello. El enorme interés de la prensa que estaba incitando, sin mencionar el descubrimiento de su relación con Edward, habría asustado al tipo más entusiasta. La última vez que había visto a Embry, éste se había quedado boquiabierto y horrorizado al verla intentando esquivar a los fotógrafos para huir en su coche.

Edward entendió que la competencia había quedado diezmada y centró su atención en Anthony con una satisfacción en la mirada capaz de derretir un bloque de hielo. De un humor excelente, le mostró a su hijo un coche de juguete que le había comprado y éste, eufórico, empezó a emitir un ruidoso «_run run_», a tocar el claxon y a apretar con fuerza los diversos botones. Aunque Edward intentaba evitar pensarlo, se encontró preguntándose si Bella se habría acostado con su novio. Se preguntaba un tanto desconcertado por qué se planteaba el tema, pero aquél no fue más que el principio de una cadena de pensamientos que le llevaron a cuestionarse con cuántos hombres habría estado desde que lo dejó hacía dos años y dos meses. Aunque seguía prestando toda su atención al pequeño, toda su calma y satisfacción se habían evaporado.

Unas horas más tarde, Bella se encontraba echada en un sofá dorado y con los zapatos quitados para estar más cómoda, viendo cómo Edward sacaba un montón de barcos para que su hijo jugase en el baño. Como era un magnate griego cuya fortuna se basaba en su flota, ella supuso que tanto barco era una opción muy normal para él, y, por supuesto, Anthony quedó impresionado. Bella se mantenía a propósito en un segundo plano. Había intentado dejarlos solos un momento, pero Anthony, a pesar de su aparente confianza, necesitaba comprobar muy de vez en cuando la presencia de su madre. En una ocasión en que Bella se atrevió a quitarse de su vista, su hijo había sorprendido a Edward llorando a gritos. Aun así, Edward se comportaba maravillosamente con Anthony y se le veía cómodo jugando con él. De hecho, demostraba tener con su hijo un nivel de calma y paciencia que Bella jamás hubiera imaginado.

Se encontraba en un baño de invitados que albergaba varios muebles aparte del equipamiento habitual y, al verse reflejada en un espejo situado en la pared más próxima, se había puesto tensa. Estaba sonrosada porque tenía calor; la humedad de la atmósfera había devuelto a su pelo su ondulación natural. Se miró consternada, pensando en lo vulgar que parecía en aquel entorno tan elegante, en lo incongruente que resultaba frente al imponente aspecto de Edward. La invadió la idea que había estado evitando día y noche desde la ofensiva llamada de Lauren Stanley: Jessica habría estado mucho más acorde con la situación.

Durante un instante, se había imaginado a su prima con un vestido de diseño, reclinada en el sofá. Con una cortina de pelo rubio echada sobre un hombro y una mirada burlona en su hermoso rostro, Jessica habría mantenido con él una entretenida conversación. Tenía un talento natural para divertir a los hombres. Había llegado a conocer a Edward Cullen gracias a Jessica, y si él no hubiese decidido que necesitaba compañía tras el funeral de su prima, Anthony nunca habría sido concebido. Aquellas verdades tan humillantes la asediaron hasta turbarla y hacerla sentirse muy infeliz.

Levantándose rápidamente, Edward pulsó un timbre que había en la pared y le abrió la puerta a Bree, la niñera, a la que había llamado para que lo relevase. Mientras Anthony se distraía con la recién llegada, Edward se inclinó y, tomando a Bella de la mano, la levantó del sofá y la llevó al pasillo.

Al ver que él la sacaba de sus tormentosos pensamientos y su cómodo asiento sin previo aviso, balbuceó:

—Me he dejado los zapatos…

—En el sitio al que vamos no los vas a necesitar —dijo Edward sin más dilación.

—Pero Anthony…

—¡Se está quedando dormido de pie! Pero si se pone revoltoso, Bree nos avisará, _hara mou_ —viendo la indecisión de Bella, Edward la tomó en brazos para evitar mayores protestas.

Bella se sintió totalmente avergonzada al ver cómo un empleado se aplastaba contra la pared para dar paso a su patrón.

—¡Edward, apenas son las ocho de la tarde! —siseó frenéticamente.

—Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo.

Deteniéndose en un dormitorio espectacular, Edward la dejó deslizarse hasta el suelo a lo largo de su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, y aquel prolongado contacto físico hizo que Bella cobrase conciencia de su potente masculinidad. Sus pezones hormiguearon al frotarse con la amplitud de su pecho. Su estómago rozó su esculpido abdomen y él ajustó sus grandes manos a la curva de sus caderas para acercarla aún más. Al notar la evidencia de su deseo, la recorrió un escalofrío de anticipación y se sonrojó tanto que prefirió esconder el rostro en su camisa. Se encontraba todavía húmeda por las travesuras que Anthony había estado haciendo en el baño, pero se estaba secando rápidamente por el intenso calor que desprendía su cuerpo. La calidez de su complexión ágil y poderosa, y el olor familiar que desprendía su piel la inundaron de tal sensualidad que sintió flaquear las piernas.

Él introdujo los dedos en su pelo ondulado y ambarino para inclinar hacia atrás su cabeza.

—Me gusta que lleves el pelo más largo, como lo tenías antes. Déjatelo crecer para mí —pidió Edward suavemente.

—No puedes decirme cómo tengo que llevar el pelo —respondió nerviosa Bella.

—¿Por qué? —sus ojos oscuros no dejaban de mirarla ni por un segundo. Para hacer mayor hincapié, surcó su pómulo con un índice reprobatorio—. ¿Es que no deseas complacerme?

—¿Y tú, quieres complacerme a mí? —se atrevió ella a responder.

—_Ne_… sí, pero no necesito sugerencia alguna, _mali mou_.

—¿Y crees que yo sí las necesito?

—No puedes aprender si no te enseño —respondió Edward con voz baja y suave, en un tono sumamente razonable.

—No parece que esto sea una asociación muy equitativa.

—Tengo una actitud muy tradicional, así que déjate crecer el pelo —repitió Edward, ignorando la indirecta—. Quedará precioso.

Ella quedó atrapada por la intensidad de su mirada, tan efectiva como una cadena alrededor de su tobillo.

—¿Es esto algo así como: «_Cómo convertirse en la perfecta esposa Cullen, Lección Primera_»? —se atrevió a decir Bella, dubitativa.

—Si es así como quieres plantearlo… —Edward puso ambas manos sobre su trasero, levantándola hacia él—, pero hace ya mucho tiempo que no hay esposas perfectas entre mis familiares más cercanos.

La dejó sin aliento antes incluso de inclinar su cabeza para besarla ardientemente, cautivando sus sentidos. El sabor de su boca le pareció tremendamente seductor. La forma en que hacía el amor a su boca era de una intimidad delirante, y le provocaba diminutos escalofríos que recorrían su espalda arriba y abajo. Con la punta de la lengua, él exploró y ahondó en el tierno interior de su boca hasta que ella se apretó contra su cuerpo, desvalida y jadeante. Edward se apartó un poco, observándola con ojos ardientes antes de hacerla volverse. Estaba intentando refrenar su deseo, porque había llegado a la conclusión de que ella lo había abandonado dos años antes debido a una reacción comprensible a una más que fallida introducción al sexo. Aunque ella había actuado como si todo hubiera sido increíble, él era consciente de su predilección por las cortesías. La sombra de aquella duda que él había guardado desde su primer encuentro empezaba a acosarle de nuevo porque, si ése había sido el problema, necesitaba saberlo. Le bajó la cremallera del vestido y lo hizo descender lentamente, rozándole los brazos mientras utilizaba su boca experta para recorrer la suave piel de su nuca.

—Oh-h-h… —temblando, Bella cerró los ojos. Llegó un momento en que fue incapaz de encontrar un ápice de resistencia o contención. Sus rodillas flaquearon. Se estaba derritiendo.

—Haré que sea especial, _hara mou_ —le dijo Edward—. Puede que la última vez no lo fuese —afirmó él de pronto.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y susurró con aire vacilante:

—Yo nunca dije que no fuese especial.

Edward estaba nervioso. Se percató de que ella no le estaba contradiciendo y se preguntó por qué demonios se había embarcado en semejante conversación. Aquél no era su estilo.

—Eras virgen. Difícilmente podía ser perfecto.

Bella se giró entre sus brazos y sin pensárselo dos veces dijo:

—Yo pensé que había sido perfecto.

Edward alzó sus pestañas oscuras y densas.

—¿La primera vez?

«Incluso siendo la primera vez», pensó ella sin poder evitarlo. Pero consideró que él ni necesitaba ni merecía una información que sólo iba a servir para alimentar su ego.

Edward pensó que no había razón por la que no indagar un poco más.

«¿Perfecto?». Aquel momento extraño y perturbador de duda sobre su propia sexualidad se desvaneció como un mal sueño. Sus nervios desaparecieron y aplastó con sus labios la curva sonrosada de los de ella, bajándole el vestido hasta los tobillos en una perfecta coreografía propia de un hombre de su experiencia. Deshaciéndose del sujetador de encaje que cubría sus pechos exuberantes y cremosos, la tumbó sobre la cama antes de que ella se diese cuenta de que se la había quitado.

—Eres muy bueno en estos menesteres —le dijo Bella sin poder contenerse, sintiéndose vergonzosamente expuesta e increíblemente decadente al mismo tiempo.

Despojándose de su camisa, Edward le dedicó una voraz sonrisa que no era sino pura provocación. Al ver cómo se iba acercando hacia ella, Bella empezó a respirar agitadamente. Su cuerpo estaba maravillosamente esculpido: tenía los hombros anchos y bronceados, el torso musculoso y las piernas largas y fuertes. Se detuvo a quitarse los pantalones y el bulto agresivo que conformaba su erección destacó claramente en sus calzoncillos. Aquello la hizo sonrojarse, porque aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, no lograba dejar de mirarlo. Un tormentoso calor empezó a hormiguear entre sus muslos y los apretó con aire de culpabilidad. Aquella otra noche, en la casa de Bella, ella no lo había visto desnudo, porque todo había sucedido muy deprisa después de que la besara. Habían hecho el amor a oscuras, sobre la cama, a medio desvestir, demasiado arrastrados por la pasión y la impaciencia como para entretenerse un segundo. Jamás en la vida había imaginado que podría estar así con un hombre, sentirse así, o incluso comportarse así. Y únicamente ahora se permitía recordar cómo había sido todo.

Edward contempló a Bella en un análisis descaradamente masculino. Ella poseía unas curvas suaves y turgentes. Al notar su mirada distraída, le preguntó:

—¿En qué piensas?

—En aquella noche… ejem… en casa de Jessica —lo inesperado de su pregunta provocó en ella una sinceridad que no hubiese utilizado de andar prevenida.

—Me arrancaste la camisa, _hara mou_… —aquella provocadora valoración encendió aún más el ambiente.

—¿De verdad? —masculló Bella sofocada, ya que esperaba que él se hubiese olvidado de detalles de ese tipo hacía ya mucho tiempo.

—Fue alucinante… fue la experiencia más excitante que jamás he tenido.

Tras escuchar aquella palabra tan indulgente: «perfecto», Edward estaba al fin dispuesto a aceptar que fue así.

Con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, Bella se miró los pies desnudos.

Edward se tumbó junto a ella y la atrajo hacia sí con mano posesiva. Agachó su cabeza de pelo oscuro y alborotado hasta alcanzar la tentadora ondulación de sus pechos, y acarició con los labios su rosado pezón. Presionó su espalda y recorrió con lengua experta el otro, arrancando en ella reacciones cada vez más intensas. Ella hundió los dedos en su cabello sedoso y jadeó, estirando el cuello. Notaba un pulso vibrante en el centro de su cuerpo avivando el deseo que había estado reprimiendo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Su habilidad para contener sus ansias se iba derrumbando paso a paso.

—Quiero que regrese mi tigresa, _mali mou_ —dijo Edward con voz ronca, pellizcándole con los dientes el lóbulo de la oreja y guiando su mano hasta la superficie aterciopelada y caliente de su erección.

Ella rodeó con sus dedos delgados su miembro duro y caliente. La invadió una sensación de vulnerabilidad, y el temor a dar demasiado de sí misma entró en pugna con su deseo. Adoraba tocarle y adoraba la intimidad y la emoción que le proporcionaba hacerle perder el control, pero después de la noche que habían compartido, había sido víctima de una gran cantidad de humillantes temores. ¿Había sido demasiado atrevida? ¿Demasiado torpe en su inexperiencia? ¿Demasiado entusiasta?

Edward emitió un fuerte gemido. Su inmenso placer se vio acribillado por la sospecha de que ella había estado practicando. La rabia lo removió por dentro y logró desconcertarle, obligándole a deshacerse de ese pensamiento, pero aun así, se deslizó hacia un lado, poniéndose fuera de su alcance.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó con ojos preocupados.

—Nada —pero Edward estaba intranquilo por los pensamientos irracionales y perturbadores y las respuestas que le asaltaban. Inteligente y pragmático por naturaleza, se contentó acogiéndose a los beneficios de la fría lógica. Nunca en la vida se había mostrado posesivo con una mujer.

Bella se encontraba dolida y confusa. Jurando en griego, Edward le separó los labios enrojecidos en un beso voraz que borró de un golpe su angustia desterrándola para siempre de su memoria. Cada vez que sumergía la lengua en su boca avivaba su deseo. Un pequeño escalofrío se instaló bajo su pelvis haciéndola apretarse más contra él para buscar un alivio al dolor que repiqueteaba en el centro de su deseo. Consciente de esta angustia, ella ya temblaba de arriba abajo incluso antes de que él la despojase de su última prenda para descubrir los pliegues húmedos y delicados que ocultaba.

—_Se thelo_… Te deseo, _hara mou_ —exhaló en voz baja.

—Yo también te deseo —susurró ella, enfebrecida.

Una especie de gemido, a medio camino entre la protesta y el placer salió de ella cuando él acarició su zona más sensible. Y enseguida se vio perdida en la oscuridad, en el palpitante placer que él desataba en ella. Su piel empezó a transpirar y se retorció entre gemidos respondiendo al fluir de sensaciones eróticas que él tan bien sabía dominar. Se encontró atrapada en una oleada irresistible de excitación. La sangre golpeaba sus venas y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Embrujada por sus caricias, sometida a su fuerte sensualidad, hervía de frustración. Su deseo había alcanzado tal punto agridulce de tormento que no podía soportar esperar ni un segundo más a ser saciada.

En ese mismo instante, Edward se deslizó entre sus muslos. Con ojos suplicantes y apasionados, ella temblaba y se agitaba, arrojada a una cúspide casi dolorosa de necesidad. Él se introdujo en ella en la cima de ese deseo vehemente. Enérgico y vigoroso, se abrió paso en su vagina, húmeda y caliente. Una deslumbrante e intensísima sensación se apoderó de ella al sentirlo en su interior. La besó, y ella respondió con la pasión salvaje que la consumía. Hurgó en su boca, jugando en ella con su lengua mientras la sometía a largas y enérgicas embestidas. Ella enloquecía de placer, un placer que se encontraba más allá de lo que había sentido jamás. La excitación hacía arder su cuerpo como un fuego voraz que consumía toda su energía y sus pensamientos.

Al sentir que una apremiante tensión se acumulaba en su interior, sollozó su nombre, y un segundo después fue lanzada del torbellino de la pasión hacia la cima del éxtasis. Desorientada y fuera de sí, disfrutó de su arrobamiento y se abandonó a una cascada de estremecimientos de inmenso placer. Le pareció que transcurrían siglos hasta volver a poner los pies en la tierra.

—Edward… —murmuró, y en ese momento tranquilo de alivio y alegría, todas sus defensas se rindieron e hizo lo que deseaba hacer: dar rienda suelta al amor que había mantenido encerrado en su interior. Lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente, acarició su pelo húmedo, cubrió su cuerpo de besos y suspiró feliz y satisfecha.

Inmerso en aquella pleamar de afecto, Edward se quedó inmóvil por un instante, y luego casi se echó a reír, porque su hijo era igual de afectuoso. En un movimiento bastante brusco para una persona tan grácil, presionó con sus labios la comisura de la boca de Bella y rodó hacia un lado, pero, casi al instante, estiró su cuerpo para salvar el espacio entre ellos y encerrar su mano en la de él. Ella giró la cabeza y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

De pronto, aquel gesto familiar pulsó una cuerda de su memoria y le hizo fruncir las cejas.

—¿Sabes? Hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de que te pareces a Jessica, pero acabo de descubrir cierto parecido familiar.

—¿De verdad? —Bella se sintió terriblemente desconcertada ante esa inesperada observación y también muy sorprendida, porque nunca se le había ocurrido que pudiese parecerse en lo más mínimo a su prima. Fue como si un enorme cubo de hielo se formase en el interior cálido de su vientre, y yació inmóvil y tensa.

—No es algo evidente —añadió Edward—. Creo que ha sido más bien un gesto. Tu sonrisa me la ha recordado.

Bella continuó sonriendo con valentía al oírle, aunque en realidad lo que sentía eran ganas de echarse a llorar. El frío en su interior se fue extendiendo como la humedad por sus miembros hasta helarle los huesos. ¿Cómo iba ella a parecerse a la hermosa y difunta Jessica? Ni siquiera necesitaba que le dijesen que sólo se había tratado de un gesto. Después de todo, Bella era unos quince centímetros más alta y tenía un rostro de facciones clásicas, el cabello largo y rubio y un cuerpo esbelto y perfecto que no defraudaba incluso con el vestido menos favorecedor. Lauren Stanley se había limitado a decir la verdad al indicar que ella no podía compararse a su prima ni en aspecto ni en personalidad, y eso era algo que tenía asumido. Pero se sintió destrozada al ver que el hombre al que amaba le decía que le recordaba a Jessica. ¿Habría pasado con ella la noche en que concibieron a Anthony sólo porque le encontraba un leve parecido con su difunta prima? A fin de cuentas, ¿Edward había sentido por Jessica mucho más de lo que ella creía? Lentamente, retiró su mano flácida de la de él.

Se hizo un silencio tan largo y pesado que cuando sonó el teléfono el sonido resultó ensordecedor. La oscuridad se apoderó de la mirada de Edward, que se incorporó para contestar la llamada. La conversación transcurría a saltos entre el inglés y el francés.

—¿Tanya?

Bella hablaba francés perfectamente y no tuvo problemas para adivinar quién era la mujer que llamaba. Se trataba de la supermodelo Tanya Denali, que según decían, era una de las parejas «estables» de Edward. Una rubia espectacular a quien se le atribuían las piernas más largas de la pasarela y que había acompañado a Edward al festival de cine de Cannes. Su reputación de mujer atrevida se había visto acrecentada por una bien documentada aversión a llevar ropa interior bajo las faldas.

—¿En tu apartamento? —murmuró Edward sibilante—. ¿Por qué no? Aunque no podrá ser antes de las diez.

Bella inspiró tan fuerte que llegó a marearse, pero no se le pasó la sensación plomiza de náusea que se le había enredado en el estómago. Salió de la cama como pudo y, avanzando lentamente por el suelo, recogió su vestido y se lo puso con dificultad, luchando frenéticamente con la cremallera. Durante toda esta escena, Edward siguió hablando en francés y mirándola con fríos como si ella fuese un espectáculo de cabaret para su entretenimiento.

Al ver que se disponía a salir, él murmuró:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bella no dijo nada. Se limitó a agarrar una jarra de agua que había sobre el mueble y la volcó sobre él.

Con un gruñido de incredulidad, Edward saltó fuera de la cama y dio fin a su conversación telefónica. Desnudo estaba tan impresionante como un broncíneo dios griego. Se sacudió el agua y la miró enfadado.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

—Ya has cobrado tu comisión y no hay más. Creo que éste podría denominarse el «periodo de enfriamiento». Si todavía deseas casarte conmigo, antes tenemos que dejar las cosas claras —dijo Bella con desdén—. No me acostaré contigo mientras te sigas acostando con otras mujeres.

—_Theos mou_… ¿te atreves a imponerme normas? —le espetó Edward con mordacidad.

—No tengas tantos prejuicios. Ésta podría ser muy bien la mejor oferta que te hayan hecho en tu vida, así que piénsatela bien antes de rechazarla —le advirtió Bella con los ojos encendidos de rabia—. Si quieres que nuestra relación sea platónica, ignoraré tus líos, porque no te consideraré mi esposo. ¡Pero si quieres algo más de mí, vigilaré todos tus movimientos y si me traicionas convertiré tu vida en un infierno!

—Incluso siendo mi esposa, no tendrás derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer —pronunció Edward con la seguridad de su carácter fuerte y arrogante. La miró mientras agarraba el picaporte de la puerta—. Si abandonas esta habitación antes de que amanezca, me enfadaré contigo, _hara mou_.

—Pues me temo que te vas a enfadar —tras escuchar su conversación con Tanya Denali y viendo cómo se habían cumplido sus más terribles temores, Bella estaba demasiado indignada y molesta como para quedarse allí sometida a su escrutinio—. Iré a ver cómo está Anthony y me acostaré en una de las otras habitaciones. Buenas noches.

—Como quieras —condenándola severamente con la expresión de su fino y hermoso rostro, Edward no volvió a intentar disuadirla para que se quedara.

Bella entró a ver a su hijo, que dormía plácidamente en la cuna. Bree apareció en el umbral de la habitación contigua e intercambió con ella una sonrisa animosa antes de marcharse. Escogió una habitación al otro lado del pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sentía muerta por dentro, pero en su cabeza bullían pensamientos e imágenes hirientes.

La realidad había acabado por hacer explotar la burbuja de sus estúpidas ilusiones y pensó que la culpa era sólo suya. ¿Es que acaso Edward no había sido sincero desde el principio?

Él iba a seguir manteniendo aventuras ocasionales con un montón de mujeres asombrosas y aduladoras que proporcionaban variedad a sus relaciones sexuales en sus viajes alrededor del mundo. Ella iba a llevar su anillo y a criar a su hijo fingiendo que no le importaba que no hubiese nada más entre ellos. Pero, en esos momentos, sabía que le importaba muchísimo…


	8. Chapter 8

Bella arrancó un pétalo de la flor.

—Lo amo.

El pétalo cayó sobre la grava que había bajo el banco de piedra.

—Lo odio —dijo, y cayeron varios pétalos a la vez que volaron arrastrados por la brisa que recorría la rosaleda. Jacob y Anthony pasaron correteando por su lado, persiguiéndose con gran alboroto por los senderos flanqueados de setos. Bella acabó su juego inútil con un sentimiento de odio que le hizo cortar supersticiosamente aquél último pétalo en dos antes de deshacerse del tallo.

Sabía que el odio era la cara oscura del amor, pero en aquel momento no le habría confesado a nadie sus verdaderos sentimientos. El día señalado para la boda se acercaba rápidamente, y el acontecimiento se había exagerado tanto debido a las especulaciones de la prensa y la expectación creada, que se había visto obligada a beneficiarse de la intimidad que le ofrecía Heyward Park. En la casa de campo del padre de Edward, Anthony podía al menos jugar sin temor a que el zoom de una cámara asomase entre los arbustos, porque el miembro más pequeño de la familia Cullen despertaba una enorme curiosidad.

Además, se había quedado sin casa, porque alguien había intentado entrar en la granja vacía y no había tenido más remedio que trasladar todas sus cosas. En la universidad, había acabado el trimestre y ella había vaciado el despacho tras presentar su dimisión. Le había afectado mucho la velocidad con la que se había desmantelado su vida cómoda, tranquila y segura. De hecho, el ritmo de aquel cambio le había traumatizado bastante y se sentía muy presionada.

Pensó con temor que pasados sólo tres días sería demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de convertirse en una Cullen. No era propio de ella, y nunca había sido una cobarde, pero a veces sentía deseos de recoger a Anthony y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Cubriéndose la cara con las manos frías, respiró hondo. No podía hacerle aquello a Edward, no podía dejarlo plantado en el altar sólo porque estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de estar cometiendo el error de su vida. Era tan orgulloso que nunca superaría tal ofensa. En cualquier caso, todo estaba organizado hasta el último detalle, incluso el fabuloso y exclusivo traje de novia y los pajecitos griegos escogidos del círculo familiar de Edward. Victoria se vio obligada a actuar como madrina, y Bella tuvo que aceptar la oferta de las hermanas de Jessica, Kate e Irina, como damas de honor. Eran la única familia que le quedaba y, de haberlas desairado, habrían aparecido embarazosos comentarios en la prensa local. De todos modos, ella sabía que tenía con sus tíos una deuda aún mayor.

Victoria había predicho perfectamente cómo afectaría al círculo de Bella su relación con un millonario. Nada más hacerse público el enlace, los Stanley habían aterrizado en bloque en la puerta de Bella para arreglar sus rencillas. Su tía se lo había pensado dos veces antes de cortar toda relación con una sobrina a punto de casarse con uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Pero la familia Stanley había decidido muy tarde reconocer a Anthony para impresionar a Bella y aquel calculado alarde de falsedad le había hecho sentirse muy incómoda.

A su estado de ánimo se sumaba el hecho de que apenas había visto a Edward. Desde aquella despedida, insatisfactoria para ambos, antes de su viaje a Nueva York, Edward se había mostrado frío como el hielo. Había pasado la mayoría del tiempo fuera y sólo había regresado a Inglaterra dos veces para visitar fugazmente a Anthony. Ella no se preciaba de que en la agenda de él figurase un deseo por verla. Su escrupulosa cortesía y reserva le habían advertido de que aquel matrimonio iba a ser un desafío mucho más grande del que ella se temía, porque él se había resistido tenazmente a cualquier intento por hacerle cambiar. Pero, a fin de cuentas, ella sabía que estaba firmemente decidido a seguir adelante con la boda. ¿Y cómo lo sabía? Bueno, pues no porque él hubiese dicho nada al respecto, pensó Bella, arrepentida.

Todos los días, Bella examinaba las revistas y periódicos, y nunca lograba encontrar una foto de Edward con otra mujer. Era tan inusual que no podía creer que fuese una coincidencia. Por primera vez en su notoria trayectoria de conquistas, Edward parecía decantarse por pasar desapercibido. Hasta los artículos de cotilleo comentaban la discreción que había adoptado y hacían apuestas sobre lo que ésta duraría. Pero Bella podría haberles respondido a esa pregunta: justo hasta después de la boda.

Ella pensaba que Edward había decidido no armar jaleo hasta que estuviesen casados y hubiese adquirido derechos sobre su amado hijo. Seguramente aquella era la razón por la que se había esforzado en llamarla todos los días. Además, le había enviado regalos tan espléndidos que se había quedado sin habla. Cuando llamaba, hablaba sobre Anthony y no se desviaba del tema ni aunque ella lo intentara. Cualquier cosa que sonase más interesante que el tiempo le hacía colgar rápidamente y a ella le parecía nefasto porque a pesar de estar enfadada con él le gustaba escuchar el sonido de su voz.

En el tema de los obsequios, sin embargo, no le iba nada mal, y si el dinero hubiese sido su única motivación, estaría encantada y deseando subir al altar. Hasta la fecha, había recibido bolsos de diseño, gafas de sol, un reloj, un lujoso teléfono, un magnífico juego de maletas, un colgante de diamantes, un exquisito collar de perlas con pendientes a juego, dos cuadros, una escultura, un collar enjoyado para Jacob, un Mercedes, con la promesa de un modelo personalizado en un futuro próximo, las últimas publicaciones editoriales y varios modelitos que le habían gustado. No, a Edward no le daba miedo ir de compras. Y así siguió la historia: para ella los regalos eran un sustituto de lo que él no decía o no era capaz de decir. Para ser justos con él, era una persona muy generosa, pero estaba acostumbrado a comprar lealtades, a apaciguar sentimientos heridos y a contentar a los demás con las prebendas de su riqueza. Le costaba menos gastar dinero que dar respuesta a asuntos más difíciles.

Después de todo, Edward sabía por qué estaba enfadada, pero aún no había hecho el más mínimo intento de ofrecerle una explicación o disipar sus temores. La noche que se fue con Tanya Denali, Bella la pasó tumbada y despierta, atormentada por la rabia, los celos y el odio. Se había torturado a sí misma buscando en internet imágenes de la impresionante modelo. Le entró una especie de pánico al pensar que, si se casaba con Edward y él insistía en conservar su libertad, aquella tortura continuaría y su rival iría adoptando toda una serie de rostros diferentes. Pero, ¿cómo una mujer corriente iba a atreverse a intentar competir con mujeres tan hermosas?

—¿Doctora Swan? Tiene visita —un miembro del servicio apareció a la entrada de la rosaleda y Bella se levantó rápidamente, aferrándose a cualquier cosa que la distrajese de sus pensamientos.

—La princesa Whitlock le espera en el salón.

A Bella le confundió por un momento aquel título tan imponente, pero enseguida esbozó una sonrisa. Deteniéndose a recoger a Anthony y a Jacob, se dirigió rápidamente a la mansión. ¡Alice Brandon! Alice y su marido, el príncipe Jasper Whitlock, eran los únicos invitados comunes que compartían el novio y la novia. Bella se sintió aliviada y encantada al recibir la confirmación de su asistencia. Y aunque Jasper seguía siendo uno de los amigos de la universidad más cercanos a Edward, sabía que Alice y Edward se llevaban mal.

Bella y Alice se conocieron en una de las fiestas de Jessica, cuando Alice se refugió en la cocina al ver entrar a Edward.

—Lo siento, no puedo soportar a ese Cullen —le confesó con franqueza—. Una vez salí con un amigo suyo y, como por entonces trabajaba de camarera, Edward me trató como una fulana cazafortunas.

Al descubrir en ella su indiferencia por la posición, el aspecto imponente y la riqueza de Edward, Bella y Alice se habían hecho amigas. Pero desde que Alice se casó con su príncipe y se marchó al extranjero para integrarse en la vida propia de la realeza, las dos mujeres habían perdido el contacto. Bella albergaba cierto sentimiento de culpa porque en gran parte se sentía responsable de esa pérdida, ya que le había dado mucha vergüenza tener que contarle que Edward era el padre de su hijo.

—¡Alice! —Bella recibió con una calurosa sonrisa a la encantadora morena. Sólo se había detenido a comprobar que Jacob se refugiaba en su escondite bajo la mesa de la entrada, colocada allí con ese propósito, y a dejar a Anthony bajo las atenciones de la niñera.

La princesa se adelantó para saludarla, y sus ojos verdes jade brillaron de alegría.

—Bella, qué maravilloso es verte de nuevo.

—Santo cielo, supongo que debería haberte hecho una reverencia o algo así. ¡Casi olvido que eres la esposa de un príncipe! —Bella tomó las manos extendidas de Alice y las apretó afectuosamente.

—No seas tonta, eso sólo se hace en público —le reprendió Alice—. ¿Está Edward… por aquí?

Consciente de su nerviosismo, Bella la tranquilizó rápidamente:

—No. Estás a salvo. Edward sigue en el extranjero.

Alice se disculpó con mirada culpable:

—¿Tanto se nota que prefiero evitarle? Lo siento, estoy siendo muy grosera.

—Nunca habéis congeniado. No dejes que eso se interponga entre nosotras —le dijo Bella totalmente relajada—. ¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? Tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas.

Les llevaron una bandeja con té y algunas cosas para picar.

—Me dio mucha pena no poder asistir a tu boda en Bakhar —confesó Bella—. No podía dejar sola a Jessica. Por entonces no andaba muy bien.

—Lo entendí perfectamente. Eras muy paciente con ella.

—La apreciaba mucho —aun así, desde que Edward le había comentado que le recordaba a Jessica su autoestima había descendido en picado. Estaba convencida de que sólo había sido una precaria sustituía de su prima y aquello la había hundido. Además, la asediaba la sospecha de que no tenía derecho a esperar o a pedir a Edward algo que no fuera la simple tolerancia o aceptación. Si fuese la mujer decente que a ella le gustaba pensar que era, se habría resistido a la tentación de acostarse con Edward la noche en que concibieron a Anthony, ¿no?

—He visto a tu hijo entrar en la casa contigo —apuntó la princesa con amabilidad—. Se parece mucho a Edward.

—Supongo que debió sorprenderte mucho enterarte de quién era su padre.

Alice se atribuló:

—¿Puedo ser sincera contigo?

—Por supuesto.

—Me preocupé mucho —Alice acercó su rostro al de ella y le habló con voz titubeante—, seguramente te enfadarás conmigo cuando te diga por qué creí necesario venir a verte antes de la boda.

—Lo dudo mucho. No me enfado fácilmente, sobre todo con la gente en quien confío.

—Temía que te casaras porque no tenías otra opción si querías conservar la custodia de tu hijo. Él es un hombre temible y poderoso —Alice exhaló un ansioso suspiro—. Pero hay otra opción: estoy dispuesta a respaldarte económicamente si deseas llevarlo a juicio y enfrentarte a él.

—¿Y Jasper está al tanto de esto?

Alice frunció el ceño:

—Para serte franca, Jasper no aprobaría mi intromisión, sobre todo habiendo una criatura de por medio, pero yo dispongo de dinero y tengo mis propias convicciones sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

—Eres una verdadera amiga —Bella se sintió profundamente conmovida por la oferta de Alice—, pero voy a casarme con Edward. Podría darte mil razones en cuanto al porqué. Y sí, me siento presionada y sé que no puedo competir con él, pero veo que Edward se porta maravillosamente con Anthony y mi hijo necesita un padre, aunque me cueste admitirlo.

—Un matrimonio es mucho más que criar a los hijos —dijo Alice con ironía.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa y por primera vez en semanas se sintió en paz con el torbellino de sentimientos que albergaba, porque en el fondo de todo aquello subyacía una verdad inamovible.

—Siempre he amado a Edward, Alice, incluso cuando era el tipo más indeseable. Y no puedo explicar la razón. Ha sido así casi desde el primer momento en que le vi.

Edward regresó a Heyward Park muy tarde la noche antes de la boda. Venía en un avión desde Grecia cargado de parientes. Bella se puso un top clásico y una falda en tonos rojizos que acompañasen al collar y los pendientes de perlas, y recibió a los recién llegados en la entrada principal. Edward entró el último, justo a tiempo para oír a su novia charlar cómodamente con sus tres tías abuelas, y eso que ninguna de ellas hablaba una palabra de inglés. Los conocimientos de griego de Bella eran básicos, pero más que suficientes para la ocasión. Hubo una cena ligera. Ella mostraba una seguridad impresionante a la hora de tratar con el servicio y los invitados, pero Edward no tardó en percatarse de que había perdido parte de sus exuberantes curvas y de que al verlo le había ocultado su mirada y se había puesto tensa.

—Siento mucho llegar con tanta gente a esta hora, _glikia mou_ —murmuró Edward—. Y enhorabuena por la cortesía y amabilidad con que los has recibido.

—Gracias —dijo, reconociendo bruscamente aquellos cumplidos tan inusuales en él. Un fugaz encuentro con sus ojos claros bastaba para ruborizarla. Podía recibir tranquilamente a sus sesenta parientes, pero nada más verlo se sentía como una tímida colegiala y eso la mortificaba. El corte elegante de su pelo y sus facciones finas y esculpidas lo hacían parecer asombrosamente guapo. Su traje negro estaba diseñado para ajustarse perfectamente a su poderosa complexión. Como de costumbre, emanaba masculinidad de alto voltaje y exuberante atractivo.

Pasando el brazo por detrás de su espalda para atraerla a su lado, inclinó la cabeza y le preguntó:

—¿Cuándo empezaste a estudiar griego?

—Poco después del nacimiento de Anthony, pero nunca tuve tiempo suficiente para aprenderlo bien —aunque el contacto entre ellos era mínimo, Bella estaba totalmente rígida—. Discúlpame, tus tías abuelas están esperando, les prometí que les enseñaría fotos de Anthony.

—¿Es que no tengo prioridad? —asombrado por aquel trato tan brusco por su parte, Edward la detuvo tomándola de las manos antes de que pudiese alejarse de él.

Bella era dolorosamente consciente de lo cautivador de sus ojos. Poseía un carisma tan fuerte que no podía resistirse incluso estando enfadada con él. El corazón le latía con fuerza:

—Por supuesto —contestó ella educadamente.

Edward notó en ella un distanciamiento que no le gustó. Pensaba que el paso del tiempo se ocuparía de resolver sus diferencias, pero se había equivocado y eso le frustró. Pensó en todas las mujeres pasadas y presentes que habrían hecho cualquier cosa que él quisiera, a las que ni se les habría pasado por la cabeza criticarle o pedirle cosas que él no estaba dispuesto a dar. Y por último pensó en Bella, que era simplemente… Bella, y única. Su capacidad para combatir a base de resistencia pasiva lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Mañana nos casaremos, en vista de lo cual —dijo irónicamente Edward, arrastrando las palabras—, te diré que Tanya Denali ha abierto una galería de arte en el mismo edificio en el que tiene su apartamento y que me invitó a la inauguración, a mí y a otra gente. Si crees que necesitas comprobarlo, encontrarás muchas pruebas que demuestran la verdad de lo que digo.

Una oleada de culpabilidad hizo ruborizar a Bella. Se sintió aliviada, pero detectó ahí cierto matiz de desafío, ya que no entendía por qué no la había tranquilizado en su momento.

—Supongo que debo disculparme por haberte mojado…

—Deberías —confirmó Edward sin dudarlo.

—Lo siento, pero podías haberte explicado.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Metiste la nariz en una conversación privada y sacaste una conclusión errónea —Edward se dio cuenta de que aquello era un reto—. ¿Cómo iba a ser culpa mía?

A Bella no dejaba de sorprenderle la facilidad con que la hacía enfurecer. No se mostraba arrepentido en absoluto. Era agresivo, dinámico, tremendamente competitivo: un testimonio vivo del poder de la testosterona. Notó que los invitados la miraban. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que marcharse parecía ser lo más sensato.

—Lo siento —volvió a murmurar, yéndose.

Edward ya se había sorprendido con su actitud unos minutos antes, pero esta retirada tan resuelta le sorprendió aún más. Por primera vez en su vida, intentaba mostrarse conciliador con una mujer y, ¿qué recibía a cambio? ¿Dónde estaban las disculpas y el apasionado agradecimiento que esperaba recibir? Entonces algo rozó la punta de su zapato. Enfadado, bajó la vista. Jacob se había arrastrado desde debajo de la mesa. Temblando ante la cantidad de extraños que tenía alrededor, el perro había conseguido enfrentarse a su pánico y se había alejado lo suficiente de su refugio como para dar la bienvenida a Edward. Éste se inclinó y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza para indicarle lo que apreciaba aquella demostración de lealtad.

Tras asegurarse de que todos los invitados estaban atendidos, Bella no tardó ni un minuto en subir a acostarse. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Edward. Todo su sufrimiento por el tema de Tanya Denali había sido en vano, una montaña de un grano de arena que Edward podía haber desmontado en un segundo… de haberlo deseado. Y el hecho de que no lo hiciese le dio a entender algo que antes no había entendido: era una declaración de su independencia y su libertad. Había dejado claro que el matrimonio no iba a cambiarle la vida.

En la oscuridad, sintió un escozor en los ojos. Inspiró profundamente y se regañó a sí misma por no saber ver el lado bueno de las cosas, ya no sólo por sí misma, sino también por el bien de su hijo. Se iba a casar al día siguiente, y mucha gente se había preocupado por asegurarse de que todo fuese perfecto hasta el último detalle, así que lo menos que podía hacer era intentar disfrutarlo.

Al día siguiente, poco antes de las seis de la mañana, una llamada de Alec despertó a Edward. Cinco minutos después, estaba mirando los titulares en su ordenador y jurando en griego. Apartó un mechón de pelo oscuro y despeinado de su frente y leyó: _El crucero sólo para hombres de Cullen… ¡Una desenfrenada juerga con bailarinas exóticas!_ Entró en otra página y fue aún peor. Las fotos le hicieron bramar sin acabar de creerlo. ¿Quién demonios había sacado aquellas fotos?

Alec se adelantó:

—Es la cámara de un teléfono… de una de las bailarinas que Laurent da Revin subió a bordo para la fiesta—. Rudimentario, pero efectivo.

—Gracias, Laurent —dijo Edward, cortante.

Cuarenta y ocho horas antes, su amigo Laurent da Revin había juntado un montón de amigos y preparado por sorpresa una despedida de soltero en su yate. Laurent, que detestaba las bodas, se encontraba en ese momento a salvo en la selva de Borneo en un viaje de esos de deportes de riesgo que tanto le gustaban, lejos de la ira que había desatado en el novio.

—Me he tomado la libertad de retirar de la casa todos los periódicos de hoy —anunció Alec.

Edward despidió a Alec y cerró de un golpe la tapa del portátil. Sabía que Alec sólo pretendía proteger a Bella, porque la familia Cullen no se impresionaba con aquellas cosas. En cinco horas estaría casándose ¿o no? Hacer planes estratégicos y cubrirse las espaldas era algo propio de Edward. Era un hombre de negocios hasta la médula, con los genes maquiavélicos de una familia que ya en la Edad Media se ganaba la vida como mercaderes. El abuso de los pecados de la carne ya había llevado a la ruina a algunas generaciones de la familia Cullen, pero Edward era más sensato que lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba.

Pero aunque tramar y planear eran para él la sal de la vida, se sentía intranquilo porque sabía que Bella no toleraba esas prácticas. ¿Se casaría con él si llegara a leer aquel artículo sensacionalista? ¿Cuánto confiaba en él? La respuesta era nada. Bella ni siquiera fingía tener la más mínima confianza. De hecho, oír de lejos una llamada ambigua había sido suficiente motivo para que ella lo juzgase y condenase de pleno.

Edward le dio vueltas al asunto y, para ser justos, se sintió obligado a preguntarse por qué iba Bella a confiar en él. Repasó mentalmente a toda velocidad el transcurso de las tres últimas semanas. Apretó la mandíbula, sombreada por la barba incipiente. Había notado la noche anterior que ella había perdido peso y sabía que el estrés era la causa más probable. Ella adoraba su trabajo y su casa y había tenido que renunciar a ambos en muy poco tiempo. Admitió de mala gana que era posible que amase a su novio. No había querido conocer los detalles y por eso no le había preguntado más. Una vez lo acusó de hacer únicamente lo que le venía en gana y, en este caso, reconoció que era cierto. Se había regodeado en su rabia y la había castigado por atreverse a desafiarle dejando que se hundiera o nadase en un mundo totalmente nuevo para ella, así que era normal que acusara esa presión.

Cualquier otra mujer le habría pedido ayuda, pero no Bella. No, no Bella, una persona obstinada por naturaleza. Y reconoció apretando su boca grande y sensual que no era bueno que compartiesen aquella obstinación. Todo habría ido bien si ella hubiese pedido consejo o ayuda, o sólo con que hubiese mostrado un ápice de arrepentimiento por haberle desafiado. No le costaba nada mostrarse generoso en la victoria, pero por desgracia Bella se negaba a admitir una derrota. Empezaba a captar por qué le dijo una vez que él no le gustaba. Aquella afirmación se le había quedado grabada y no podía olvidar lo desagradable que había sido para él. Pero ahora debía preguntarse si tenía algo que pudiese gustar a alguien. Había sido frío e insensible con ella. Había estado ausente cuando debía haberla acompañado. Y al negarse a darle la más mínima seguridad, lo único que había conseguido había sido acrecentar su desconfianza.

Bella podía mostrarse sumamente tranquila en apariencia, pero él se recordó tristemente que también podía ser vehemente y actuar con rapidez. Tendía a disparar antes de preguntar, una característica que no lo tranquilizaba precisamente el día en necesitaba que ella acudiese al altar y dijese que sí con una sonrisa. Se había dado cuenta de que a ojos de ella siempre sería culpable hasta que se demostrase lo contrario. Un cambio reconfortante, después de una vida llena de mujeres complacientes.

La neblina de la mañana iba desapareciendo poco a poco dando paso al verde exuberante de los jardines y la promesa de un maravilloso día de verano. Fue en ese momento cuando Edward tomó la decisión de contarle lo de la fiesta una vez celebrada la boda. Una boda es un acontecimiento que sólo pasaba una vez en la vida, y nada debía ensombrecer el día de Bella. Ni darle razones de peso para convencerse de que casarse con él no le convenía en absoluto.


	9. Chapter 9

—¡Deja que compruebe que no estoy soñando! —Victoria fingió cómicamente pellizcarse a sí misma mientras contemplaba con la boca abierta el contenido del maletín de piel que había abierto Bella—. ¡Una tiara de diamantes digna de una reina! Con el velo quedará impresionante.

—Con eso y con cualquier cosa —indicó Bella con la boca seca, tocando reverentemente el zafiro y los diamantes—. Pero, ¿no crees que podría resultar exagerada?

—Bella… el consumo ostentoso y ser una Cullen son algo inseparable. Los ochocientos invitados esperan mucha ostentación, y la mayoría llevará joyas.

Horas más tarde, liberada al fin de las atenciones del servicio de peluquería, esteticismo, manicura y maquillaje, Bella contempló la visión inusitada que le ofrecía su reflejo. En su interior, se sintió fascinada por su aspecto. Desde el comienzo de su vida adulta, jamás se había dejado seducir por la moda hasta el día en que se enamoró perdidamente de aquel vestido dieciochesco que aparecía en un catálogo de trajes de novia. El corsé ribeteado acentuaba su diminuta cintura y luego se abría en una maravillosa falda. Era un traje maravillosamente glamuroso, confeccionado en tafetán dorado y seda. La tiara se veía magnífica sobre sus rizos castaños, recogidos hacia atrás con un velo de finísimo encaje francés.

La iglesia, un sólido edificio de piedra, se encontraba dentro de la finca de Heyward Park. Su entrada privada, junto con el fuerte dispositivo de seguridad y la presencia de la policía, impedían que los _paparazis_ se acercaran más allá de la carretera, situada detrás de un espeso seto.

—Admiro enormemente tu aplomo —le dijo dulcemente su prima, Kate Stanley, mientras Victoria y varios padres convencían con enorme paciencia a los pajes para que se colocasen por parejas—. Como dice mamá, nueve de cada diez mujeres amenazarían con dejar a Edward Cullen plantado ante el altar.

Bella frunció el ceño:

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo algo así?

Victoria se acercó a Kate Stanley y le dijo algo. La joven rubia se puso roja y se marchó muy ofendida y sin decir palabra.

—¿A qué se refería? —urgió Bella a su amiga bajando la voz.

—Quizá no pueda soportar el rumor que corre de que Edward se va a casar contigo sin firmar un acuerdo prematrimonial. O quizá sean los diamantes que llevas. Sea como sea, la envidia la corroe y tú no deberías prestarle la más mínima atención —le dijo con rotundidad.

Bella lo consideró un consejo muy acertado. El desánimo de la noche anterior había desaparecido gracias a su energía y optimismo, porque pensó que su matrimonio sería lo que ella hiciese de él. Cuando se abrieron las puertas y las notas del órgano empezaron a sonar en el vestíbulo, inspiró hondo. El aire de la iglesia estaba cargado de olor a rosas.

Edward contaba con unos nervios de acero, pero su despertar no había sido nada apacible y las cosas no habían hecho más que empeorar. Había pasado la mañana indeciso como jamás en su vida. Consciente de que sus hazañas durante la despedida de soltero aparecerían en algunos canales de televisión y varias webs de famosos, se preguntó qué iba a hacer si Bella se enteraba antes de ir a la iglesia. En tres ocasiones había decidido actuar rápidamente y ofrecerle su versión de los hechos antes que nadie, pero luego había cambiado de opinión.

—Ya ha llegado la novia —anunció en un aparte el padrino, el príncipe Jasper, asombrado del nerviosismo de su amigo y preguntándose si aquello se debía a su renuencia al matrimonio. Cierto que Bella llegaba diez minutos tarde, pero a Alice le costaba creer que Edward hubiese temido en algún momento que su futura esposa no llegara a presentarse.

Edward se giró para comprobar por sí mismo aquella información. Y allí estaba Bella, exótica y radiante con un vestido de tafetán blanco y dorado que resaltaba increíblemente su piel pálida y suave y su cabello castaño. Él quedó tan embelesado que olvidó volver a girarse de cara al altar como manda la tradición.

—¡Mami! —era Anthony, que rompió el hechizo al escurrirse como una anguila del regazo de la niñera y lanzarse disparado en dirección a Bella.

Edward se adelantó a interceptar a su hijo y lo recogió en sus brazos justo antes de que pudiese descontrolar a la novia y su séquito, provocando las risas de los invitados.

Bella centró su atención en Edward y de allí no se movió. Llevaba un frac y unos pantalones oscuros de raya diplomática, a juego con una corbata del mismo tono que su vestido. Estaba tan imponente que ninguna mujer hubiera podido evitar mirarlo. Al encontrarse con sus ojos verdes fue como si el resto del mundo, y de hecho toda la iglesia, se hubiera se esfumado de repente. No veía nada excepto a él. Una dulce y licenciosa oleada de calor la recorrió con dedos de seda.

Victoria tomó en sus brazos a Anthony, y Edward asió los dedos de Bella y se inclinó para besar la piel delicada del interior de su muñeca. Fue una caricia más que un beso, y aunque aquel contacto sólo duró un instante, envió un mensaje lleno de sensualidad a cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de la novia y la hizo estremecer.

Ella tenía miedo de volver a mirarle durante la ceremonia por si olvidaba dónde estaba, pero podía sentir su presencia con cada fibra de su ser. Respondió con una voz clara que sonó más tranquila de lo que se sentía en realidad. Intercambiaron los anillos y sus nervios se aflojaron cuando los declararon marido y mujer. Él agarraba su mano.

—Estás increíble, _hara mou_ —le dijo Edward con voz ronca—. Ese color está hecho para ti.

—Me aterrorizaba la idea de parecer vestida de época —susurró Bella, en un arranque de confianza—. Pero me enamoré locamente del vestido.

—Llegaste con retraso a la iglesia —Edward se agachó para recoger a Anthony, que se resistía a los intentos de su niñera por quitarlo de en medio. Cansado y harto de que todos le hicieran gracietas, el pequeño empezaba a contrariarse.

—Así es la tradición —rió Bella, conmovida y encantada con el modo en que él cuidaba intuitivamente de su hijo a pesar de que el niño ya no estaba de humor para nada—. No podía dejarte con todas esas maletas grabadas con mis iniciales de casada.

Edward descubrió que su sentido del humor no era tan saludable como de costumbre. Se imaginó todas aquellas maletas apiladas junto a los demás regalos que le había hecho, porque seguramente Bella le habría abandonado. Le molestó sentirse aún tan tenso. Un anillo de casada haría que cualquier mujer se detuviese y se lo pensara dos veces antes de hacer algo insensato o impulsivo. Ella era practicante y había hecho sus votos y promesas. Pero aun así, de pronto él se estaba preguntado en qué momento exacto el matrimonio se convertía oficial y vinculante: ¿antes o después de la consumación?

En el vehículo que los devolvía lentamente a la casa, Bella se sintió un tanto incómoda con el silencio del novio.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora que te has «quitado todo esto de encima»? —preguntó, luchando por mantener un tono burlón, porque deseaba recibir una respuesta que aplacara sus inseguridades.

—Aliviado —admitió Edward con plena franqueza, aunque pensó que se sentiría más aliviado si el día hubiese acabado ya. Se estaba esforzando por superar el oprobio que suponía verse obligado a desplazarse en un carruaje descubierto de terciopelo azul tirado por cuatro corceles blancos que brincaban coronados por plumas celestes. Estaba aprendiendo mucho sobre las preferencias nupciales de Bella y la mayor parte eran sorprendentemente vistosas, totalmente incongruentes con los sofisticados gustos de él.

Bella pensó que, si hubiesen asistido a un acontecimiento muy serio, habría entendido que él le confesara sentirse aliviado. Al momento se regañó por su susceptibilidad. Se dice que muchos hombres odian el alboroto y la formalidad que conllevan las bodas. ¿Se estaba dejando llevar por la fantasía de su teatral vestido, la iglesia tan románticamente cubierta de rosas o la emoción del paseo en carruaje? Se echó a sí misma un severo sermón, porque una boda de ensueño no cambiaba las cosas. No significaba que Edward se fuese a transformar milagrosamente en un hombre tan enamorado de ella como ella lo estaba de él. Eso era algo utópico, y ella era una mujer práctica ¿no era así?

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo ante la casa, Edward saltó rápidamente y tomó en brazos a su esposa para ayudarla a descender, pero no volvió a dejarla en el suelo. Sus negras pestañas le cubrieron los ojos y le separó los labios con una sensual caricia de su lengua, introduciéndola en el interior de su boca con una maestría tal que la pilló totalmente desprevenida. Ella se sintió abrumada. Toda una serie de cohetes sensuales comenzó a sisear y estallarle en las venas. Sus pezones se irguieron y su interior se volvió líquido. Él la soltó lentamente, hasta que sus zapatos dorados se asentaron sobre la alfombra roja que ascendía hasta la puerta de entrada.

Con los ojos como estrellas de zafiro, Bella abrió sus labios hinchados por el amor. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un movimiento a un lado de Edward captó su atención. Un extraño con una cámara le indicaba que posara otra vez, y aquello la devolvió de golpe al planeta tierra. No se había percatado ni recordaba al equipo de profesionales contratados para inmortalizar su boda. Pero Edward era mucho más observador. Con un brillante sentido de la oportunidad, acababa de ofrecerles un abrazo perfectamente coreografiado que marcaba la llegada de los novios a la casa.

—Ni _Lo que el viento se llevó_ podría superar esta escena —señaló Bella con la voz quebrada y las mejillas sonrosadas—. Bueno, me prometiste un buen espectáculo y esto casa mucho con lo que se espera de un novio.

Edward se preguntó por qué ella había desarrollado la horrible costumbre de recordar cada una de sus palabras y lanzárselas en el momento más inoportuno.

—Ésa no es la razón por la que te he besado, _hara mou_.

—¿Ah, no?

—Pues no —respondió Edward con concisa mordacidad.

Bella echó hacia atrás la cabeza tanto como pudo, porque no quería que se le desplazase la tiara.

—Bueno, pues yo no te creo.

—¿Por qué no dejamos que nuestros invitados disfruten solos de la fiesta y nos vamos directamente al dormitorio, _mali mou_? —Edward hizo aquella proposición usando el tono de voz más suave y aterciopelado que se pueda imaginar—. Estoy preparado y dispuesto. ¿Me creerías entonces? ¿Probaría eso que lo que me impulsó fue el deseo y no la intención de posar para las cámaras?

Bella lo miró aterrorizada. El corazón le latía en la garganta debido a la impresión. Él la miraba con sus ojos profundos y enigmáticos, lanzándole un desafío mezcla de picardía masculina y candente sexualidad. A ella se le secó la boca, porque supo al instante que estaba hablando en serio. De hecho, tenía la terrible sospecha de que a Edward le atraía mucho la idea de abandonar a sus invitados y toda la parafernalia preparada para entretenerles.

—Sí, lo probaría… pero… pero no creo que sea necesario ir tan lejos —murmuró apresuradamente.

—¿No? —le estaba prestando toda su atención. Ni siquiera parpadeó ante los empleados que se habían congregado al otro extremo del vestíbulo para felicitarlos, ni la larga procesión de limusinas que se detenían en la puerta para descargar a los primeros invitados.

—No —susurró ella atribulada.

Edward acarició con la yema del dedo el rubor que coloreaba el rostro de Bella.

—¿No? —inquirió con marcada intención—. ¿Ni siquiera tratándose de lo que más deseo en este momento, _hara mou_?

El corazón se le disparó y la respiración se le atrancó en la garganta. Él la dominaba con su mirada brillante y provocadora, haciéndole sentir un inmenso calor bajo el vientre y haciendo que sus piernas temblaran.

«¿Es que no tengo prioridad?», le había preguntado la noche antes. De pronto ella quiso otorgársela a cualquier coste.

—De acuerdo… si eso es lo que quieres… —se oyó decir transigiendo, y le costó creer que lo había hecho.

Edward se mostró sorprendido y agradecido. Al fin decía que sí. Le asombraba la enorme satisfacen que sentía. Ella era muy tradicional, muy cauta, y él supo del valor de su triunfo y su poder de atracción. Con ojos ardientes, tomó su mano y besó sus finos dedos con inusitada cortesía.

—Gracias, _kardoula mou_. Pero no te voy a poner en ese aprieto.

Bella se sintió decepcionada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Pero estaba llegando la gente, había que hacer las presentaciones pertinentes y recibir la enhorabuena y felicitaciones de los invitados. Bella había asumido el papel de anfitriona además del de novia, rechazando amablemente el ofrecimiento de su tía de hacerse cargo de todo. En cuanto tuvo un momento libre, se lo dedicó a Anthony, que necesitaba un abrazo y un momento a solas con su madre antes de echarse una siesta que ya se había retrasado demasiado.

Para regresar al salón de baile, atajó por una escalera trasera, pero a medio camino se detuvo al oír un nombre y una risita que le resultó familiar.

—Claro que de estar viva Jessica… —decía su prima Kate con cierta autoridad mientras se arreglaba el pelo frente a un espejo dorado—Bella no se hubiera acercado a Edward jamás. Jessica era divina, y nunca se habría valido de un mocoso para llevarlo al altar.

—¿Crees que Bella se quedó embarazada a propósito?

—Por supuesto que sí. Seguramente fue después del funeral, se abalanzaría sobre él estando borracho o algo así… ¡porque seguro que estaba borracho o afectado por la muerte de mi hermana!

Rezando por no tener que sufrir la humillación de ser descubierta, Bella empezó a retroceder subiendo las escaleras de puntillas. Por desgracia, la voz estridente de Kate la persiguió:

—Jessica encontraba tan gracioso que Bella estuviese loca por Edward que se lo contó. Pero no creo que a mi prima le hiciese ninguna gracia si estuviese hoy aquí. ¿Viste qué tiara? ¿Has visto el tamaño de esos diamantes? ¿Y cómo lo agradece Bella? ¡Subiendo a un millonario a un carruaje hortera que parecía salido de un circo!

Bella se dirigió a la escalera principal situada al otro lado de la mansión. Sentía náuseas. ¿Es que la idea del carruaje había sido de mal gusto? ¡Qué ingenua había sido al no darse cuenta de que una boda tan precipitada iba a traer consigo cientos de comentarios desagradables! ¿Cómo podía creer alguien que había planeado su embarazo? Pero quizá esa boda podía considerarse «forzada» en el sentido de que ella había presionado a Edward con el tema de su hijo. Así que, ¿qué derecho tenía ella a mostrarse tan susceptible?

Pero algunos comentarios iban más lejos y hacían mucho más daño. ¿Se había aprovechado del sufrimiento de Edward la noche del funeral? Ambos sufrían. Pero aun así, aquella sugerencia tocaba un punto muy sensible, porque todavía se temía que la única razón por la que se habían acostado era que ella le había recordado a Jessica. ¿Y podía ser verdad que Jessica hubiese adivinado lo que sentía por Edward y se lo hubiese contado a él, convirtiéndola en objeto de sus burlas? Recordó con dolor que su prima tenía un sentido del humor bastante cruel que muchos disfrutaban y, en aquellos lejanos días de universidad, ninguno más que Edward. Se moría de vergüenza con sólo pensar que él había sabido siempre el mayor de sus secretos. _Escucha conversaciones ajenas y oirás hablar mal de ti_. Se preguntó quién habría inventado ese viejo dicho. Estaba totalmente destrozada.

En cuanto Bella regresó junto a Edward, éste se percató de que algo iba mal. Su alegría se había apagado, su chispa había perdido fuerza. Cuando sirvieron la comida, había perdido el apetito y se dedicó a comer con desgana y a evitar su mirada. Él se alarmó. Sabía que había sido un gran error dejarla sola aunque hubiera sido solo un momento. Alguien le había contado lo de la fiesta y estaba ofendida, pero era demasiado educada como para discutir con él en público. Mientras rumiaba la forma de controlar las secuelas de aquella situación, el atractivo de la luna de miel en Italia que había organizado empezó a caer en picado. Tenía un exquisito palacio en la Toscana y seguramente habría algún aeropuerto relativamente cerca o ciudades con un buen servicio de transportes. Aunque siempre había viajado con sus empleados, iba a resultar muy difícil ocultarles cualquier ruptura de mayor envergadura. Si Bella no se mostraba comprensiva y le perdonaba, encontraría fácilmente el modo de abandonarlo en Italia.

Pensando que seguramente se arrepentiría de haber decidido pasar la luna de miel en la Toscana, decidió llevar a su esposa directamente a su ciudad natal en la isla de Zelos. Rodeada por el mar y por un ejército de fervientes criados, Bella no podría abandonar la isla precipitadamente o sin su consentimiento. Contaría con todo el tiempo del mundo para disuadirla de tomar decisiones precipitadas o insensatas. Llamando a Alec con una inclinación de cabeza, le comunicó el cambio de planes.

Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba tramando encerrar prácticamente a su esposa y sintió un leve escalofrío de inquietud. Al estudiar el perfil pálido y delicado de Bella, se reafirmó en sus convicciones. «¡Mira lo que pasó la última vez que tuvo libertad para tomar sus propias decisiones! ¡Se enfrentó sola a un embarazo! El embarazo de mi hijo, que debía haber compartido conmigo desde el principio», pensó con fiereza. Si era capaz de tomar decisiones así, no es de extrañar que él sintiera la necesidad de tomar las riendas. En cualquier caso, hasta los hombres primitivos sabían que su obligación era proteger a la familia.

Cuando Bella subía a cambiarse, Alice insistió en acompañarla.

—Te debo una disculpa por juzgar mal a Edward —murmuró la hermosa joven morena de ojos jade—. Al igual que todos nosotros, ha madurado y cambiado mucho desde que estaba en la universidad.

Bella apartó a un lado sus preocupaciones y esbozó una cálida sonrisa que tranquilizase a Alice.

—¿Y qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

—¿Aparte del hecho de que hoy se ha mostrado encantador conmigo? Cuando veo a Edward contigo y con Anthony, veo a una persona muy distinta de aquella que recuerdo —confesó la princesa—. Y mientras que a mí me sorprendió saber que ambos erais pareja, a mi marido no le sorprendió en absoluto. Dijo que eras la única mujer que Edward buscaba cuando deseaba mantener una conversación inteligente.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, pero pensó que una conversación inteligente no era una oferta demasiado sustanciosa para uno de los mujeriegos más afamados del planeta.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —preguntó Alice con suavidad—. ¿Es ese disparate de la despedida de soltero?

Bella ocultó su mirada de sorpresa para no dejar ver que ignoraba el tema. Se concentró en ponerse un vestido rosa y turquesa, tan elegante como cómodo para viajar.

—Pues… no.

—Sabía que eras lo suficientemente prudente como para no dejar que algo así te molestase. Después de todo, los hombres siempre serán hombres, y los nuestros en concreto siempre serán objetivo de la prensa —comentó Alice irónicamente—. Jasper habría estado en ese yate con Laurent y Edward si no hubiera sido porque tuvo que sustituir a mi suegro en una reunión de gobierno.

¿El disparate de la despedida de soltero? Bella se dijo que no debía indagar más. No era asunto suyo ¿no? Había pasado tan poco tiempo desde el desafortunado malentendido con lo de Tanya Denali, que Bella no deseaba apresurarse a pensar en lo peor. En cualquier caso, ya tenía suficiente con atormentarse a sí misma con la sospecha de que Edward podía haber sabido desde siempre que ella lo amaba. No podía soportar la idea. Pensaba que si perdía el orgullo, ya no le quedaría nada.

Conforme el helicóptero giraba, Bella contempló la isla que se extendía bajo ellos porque todavía quedaba luz suficiente para contar con una buena vista. Zelos era increíblemente verde y exuberante y tenía muchísimos árboles. Estaba rodeada por largas franjas de arena dorada recortadas por el azul turquesa del mar que bañaba sus orillas. A ella le pareció paradisíaca. Vio una enorme mansión en un magnífico y aislado emplazamiento al final de la isla y, al otro extremo, un pintoresco pueblo de pescadores con una iglesia y un enorme yate atracado en el puerto. Zelos era el lugar en el que Edward se había criado y, sólo por esa razón, a ella le fascinaba la idea de conocer la isla.

Ya era de noche cuando Anthony fue recibido en la inmensa casa como si fuera un rey. Bella vio cómo Bree y su ayudante, una joven griega, acostaban al niño seguidas de cerca por el ama de llaves, las doncellas del niño y su guardaespaldas personal. Sacudió lentamente la cabeza:

—Anthony nunca volverá a estar solo, ¿no es así?

—Nosotros los griegos somos gregarios por naturaleza. Siendo niño yo pasaba mucho tiempo solo pero, al igual que yo en su día, estará vigilado por todos los habitantes de la isla. Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, _hara mou_ —Edward cerró su mano sobre la de ella—. Deja que te muestre la casa.

Era tan grande como Heyward Park, ya que varias generaciones de la familia habían ido construyendo nuevas alas según sus gustos particulares. En una maravillosa habitación que se abría a una terraza cubierta de parras, Edward la abrazó con extrema delicadeza.

—Quiero que seas feliz aquí —le dijo con voz ronca.

Bella miró sus ojos verdes brillantes y sintió que su corazón se tambaleaba. Se había prometido a sí misma que no se rebajaría a preguntarle ninguna tontería. Pero de repente no pudo soportar la necesidad de conocer la verdad.

—Quiero preguntarte una cosa —dijo bruscamente.

Edward la miró interrogante.

_¿Te contó Jessica hace años que yo estaba enamorada de ti?

Era la última pregunta que Edward esperaba escuchar. Estaba preparado para una cuestión de naturaleza absolutamente distinta, de hecho, para una acusación, y aquello le desconcertó.

Bella se apartó de su relajado abrazo.

—Es verdad. ¡Te lo contó!

Edward frunció el ceño:

—No has dejado que responda a tu pregunta.

Bella se irguió cuan alta era.

—No hace falta que lo hagas. A veces te leo como un libro abierto.

A Edward no le tranquilizó nada esa afirmación. Siempre se había considerado muy hermético. Pero en una o dos ocasiones, ella le había hecho sospechar que poseía cierta intuición con respecto a él.

—Puede que Jessica mencionara una vez algo parecido —admitió él con suma tranquilidad—. Pero bueno, es algo por lo que no tienes que preocuparte.

Bella contestó con firmeza:

—No estaba preocupada.

—Ni debes pensarlo siquiera.

—Tampoco pensaba en ello. Porque ya no es cierto —le informó Bella obstinadamente, deseando sacarle de la cabeza cualquier idea parecida—. Lo superé después de aquella noche en casa de Jessica.

Él tensó los músculos bajo su bronceada piel.

—¿Por qué?

Dos años de hostilidad y sufrimiento acumulados iban invadiendo a Bella de sentimientos desbordados.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando me pediste el desayuno? No había comida en la casa, así que, tonta de mí, salí a comprar algo.

Edward, que llevaba mucho tiempo considerando que sus recuerdos de aquella mañana eran lo suficientemente ofensivos como para olvidarse de ello para siempre, le dirigió una mirada fría e inexpresiva.

—¿Y adonde te fuiste a comprar? ¿A África?

—A un sitio más a mano. Bajé la calle en coche pero al girar para entrar en el supermercado un coche chocó conmigo por detrás. Acabé en el hospital con conmoción cerebral.

Edward la miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tuviste un accidente aquella mañana?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué demonios no me llamaste?

—Cuando recobré el conocimiento y tuve acceso a un teléfono, tú ya te habías marchado de la casa de Jessica. Decidí seguir tu ejemplo —contestó Bella con dificultad, apretándose las manos—, ¡y me curó el arrobamiento que sentía por ti, porque yo podría muy bien haberme muerto dado el enorme interés que tenías por saber lo que me ocurrió aquel día! Ni siquiera te molestaste en llamar.

Edward aún no acababa de entender, porque no salía de su asombro.

—¿Estabas herida… en el hospital?

—Sí, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Sus facciones suaves y oliváceas se tensaron, y frunció preocupado las cejas color ébano, tomando sus manos y acercándola hacia él. No apartaba los ojos de aquel rostro turbado y a la defensiva.

—_Theos mou_, lo siento de veras. De haberlo sabido, si hubiese sospechado siquiera que no habías vuelto porque te había pasado algo, te habría buscado y habría estado allí para ayudarte. Pensé que me habías dejado.

Bella estaba desconcertada. ¿Por qué había pensado algo así? No cayó en la cuenta de que eso era algo que a él le ocurría bastante a menudo. ¿O era un comportamiento extendido entre las mujeres después de una aventura de una sola noche? No quería preguntarle, no quería regodearse en ese tema. Temía que su sensibilidad acabase siendo demasiado reveladora para un hombre tan sagaz como él.

Edward comprendió al fin por qué ella le había dicho que no le gustaba. Le sorprendió que no se le ocurriera que ella podía haber tenido un accidente, que podía haber una explicación a su desaparición. No entendía por qué su perspicaz razonamiento le había abandonado aquel día, o por qué su reacción había sido tan desproporcionada. Pero admitía las consecuencias.

—Te fallé —le dijo con gravedad—. Lo lamento muchísimo, _mali mou_.

A Bella le sorprendió la sinceridad que había en sus ojos. Con finos dedos, lo acarició en un gesto de consuelo lleno de todo el cariño que ella pudiese haberle negado.

—No pasa nada… tú no sabías….

Él torció en un gesto su boca grande y sensual.

—Sí que pasa. Debía haber preguntado. Podría haber estado contigo. Pero era un engreído…

—Lo sé, y no parece que vayas a cambiar –le dijo Bella en tono lastimero—. A menos que te sometas a un trasplante de ego.

Edward intentó aguantar la risa. Inclinó la cabeza reclamando la boca suave y rosada de Bella, y la besó tan apasionadamente que ella sintió que el mundo explotaba a su alrededor…


	10. Chapter 10

En cuanto el mundo dejó de girar, Bella se encontró con que Edward la había metido en un dormitorio de techo alto, luz tenue y una cama del tamaño de un pequeño campo de golf.

—¿Es aquí donde celebras tus orgías? —preguntó sin poder contenerse.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte en ese aspecto. Ya tuve bastante de ese tipo de disparates mientras vivía con Esme —replicó Edward con desdén.

Bella se quedó petrificada por la franqueza con que le habló de su difunta madre. No le pareció el momento oportuno para explicarle que su comentario había sido un mal chiste, dicho sin pensar.

—Aparte del servicio, eres la única mujer que ha atravesado el umbral de esta habitación —declaró Edward.

Se dio cuenta de que él le estaba tomando el pelo, lo cual alivió aquella momentánea tensión.

—¡Como si pudiera tragarme ese cuento!

—Pero es la verdad. Jamás he traído aquí a ninguna mujer. Siempre he preferido que mi habitación fuese un espacio privado. Es raro que pase toda la noche con alguien.

—Conmigo lo hiciste… ¿qué era yo? ¿Una anomalía?

Él posó las manos sobre sus mejillas arreboladas, enmarcando su rostro, y ella lo miró directamente a los ojos. No había en ella rastro de miradas esquivas para incitarle, ni de los estudiados flirteos que él estaba acostumbrado a recibir. En lugar de eso le ofrecía una sinceridad muchísimo más atractiva. Poco a poco, comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa:

—Yo diría que el término apropiado sería «adición». Aquí estoy de nuevo y ya no soy el mismo, _hara mou_. Así que debes tener algo especial.

¿Algo especial? Anthony, pensó Bella. No podía culparle por pretender que su esposa se sintiese especial en la noche de bodas. Él tenía demasiada experiencia dentro y fuera de la cama como para no saber cómo complacer a una mujer. La besó otra vez con un fervor dulce y embriagador que pronto se tornó en excitante y sensual gracias a su lengua.

Todas las tensiones de aquel día desaparecieron en las violentas ansias que se apoderaron de ella en una oleada de deseo. Empezó a respirar agitadamente y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él para devolverle el beso con una urgencia que no pudo contener. Él le quitó el vestido con manos impacientes y la levantó en vilo para sacarla de él.

Con ojos ardientes de determinación, Edward se separó unos centímetros para poder contemplarla mejor. La ropa interior turquesa desvelaba sus tentadoras curvas más que ocultarlas, y él la miró agradecido.

—Me gusta —le dijo contra sus labios enrojecidos, apoyando las manos en sus caderas para acercarla aún más. La costosa factura de sus pantalones no lograba ocultar su erección. Ella empezó a respirar con dificultad y a notar que su cuerpo reaccionaba voluptuosamente con un hormigueo entre los muslos.

—Edward… —jadeó bajo el cautivador acoso de su boca.

—Me encantan tus pechos —los liberó del sujetador de encaje y con paciencia logró llevar los rosados pezones a un punto de sensibilidad casi insoportable—. Esos ruiditos que haces me excitan muchísimo —le confesó.

Ella estiró la garganta para hacer llegar oxígeno a sus constreñidos pulmones, pero ya no podía huir de aquél oscuro y delirante placer que él le había enseñado a anhelar con una fuerza sorprendente y nueva. Ya se encontraba atrapada en un deseo insaciable que devoraba todo pensamiento razonable y aniquilaba su timidez. Estaba con el hombre al que amaba y eso le gustaba mucho, la llenaba de energía. Un calor insidioso la recorría, despertando cada centímetro de su cuerpo a su tentadora y viril promesa.

—Todo en ti me resulta excitante, _kardoula mou_ —masculló Edward—, porque te entregas sin pretensiones.

Recorrió con los dedos su caliente humedad bajo la tela que la ocultaba y le separó las piernas con la rodilla, haciéndola estremecerse violentamente: cada movimiento de sus dedos liberaba en ella una cascada de sensaciones tormentosas y la hacía temblar sobre los tacones que todavía llevaba puestos. Todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo parecían concentrarse en el diminuto y sensible botón que coronaba sus muslos. Él la empujó contra la pared sin encontrar resistencia y se arrodilló para quitarle la seda húmeda. La acercó hacia él agarrándola por los glúteos, permitiéndose una intimidad inusitada para ella.

—No… no —balbuceó intentando negarse.

—Cierra los ojos y disfruta —le ordenó Edward—. Voy a hacerte perder la cabeza de placer.

Ella hundió los dedos en su pelo negro y sedoso para apartarlo, pero enseguida esos mismos dedos lo retuvieron porque el placer que le proporcionaba lo que estaba haciendo superaba toda resistencia. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse y entonces se quedó en blanco; era pura reacción física y todo lo demás ya no importaba. Ondas de placer la incendiaron, provocándole suaves oleadas de éxtasis que hacían que la sangre pareciese rugirle en las venas. Jadeó y gimió fuera de control al llegar al punto de no retorno, estallando en un inmenso orgasmo.

Antes de que consiguiera recuperarse, Edward la levantó y le apoyó las caderas contra la pared para que pudiera recibirle, afirmándole las rodillas en su cintura. Desconcertada por aquella postura, alzó la vista confusa.

—¿Edward…?

—Durante todo el día, cada vez que te miraba es aquí donde deseaba estar —le dijo con voz entrecortada, hundiendo el sexo erecto en su abultado y exuberante interior—. Dentro de ti, fundido contigo, _hara mou_.

Aquella enérgica embestida de posesión la dejó sin aliento y sin habla. Todavía estaba sensible, descendiendo de la cima del éxtasis, y de pronto él la estaba devolviendo al mismo punto por segunda vez. Una intensa sensación volvió a recorrerla con fuerza ciega.

Él la poseyó con una pasión tan intensa como implacable. La excitación burbujeante y enternecedora que se apoderó de ella era instintiva y salvaje. La fuerte pasión de Edward la condujo de forma lenta y constante a otro maravilloso orgasmo cuyas oleadas de placer la hicieron convulsionar.

—No hay otra mujer en el mundo que me haga sentir tan bien como tú —susurró Edward.

La llevó hasta la cama y la colocó sobre el lino blanco y frío. Se desprendió por completo de su ropa y se tumbó a su lado, calmándola en sus brazos y retirándole el pelo de la cara. Ella respiró su aroma almizcle y viril y cerró los ojos. Estaba asombrada de la intensidad con que le había hecho el amor, impresionada por la forma en que ella le había respondido pero, por encima de todo, contenta si él también lo estaba. También se sentía feliz porque él todavía la estaba abrazando.

—No te vas a ir ahora, ¿verdad? —Bella pensó que tenía que asegurarse dado que él había admitido que prefería no compartir la cama.

—¿Y adónde iba a ir? —respondió Edward perezosamente divertido.

—No quiero despertarme y descubrir que te has marchado.

Edward recordó aquel día de hacía dos años cuando al salir de la ducha descubrió que ella no estaba y la buscó por toda la casa. Todavía recordaba el sonido del silencio, la desolación que resonaba a su alrededor, la sensación de vacío que sintió en su interior, y todo aquello le asustó.

—Estaré aquí —confirmó.

—Estoy agotada —dijo adormecida. Ahora que toda su tensión se había disipado, nada impedía que el cansancio de la boda volviese a recaer sobre ella.

—¿Feliz? —preguntó Edward.

—Feliz —balbuceó ella, besándole el hombro con un beso adormecido.

Edward decidió que sería cruel despertarla para contarle lo del yate. Se lo diría por la mañana… en algún momento. Se preguntó si ella se enfadaría. La estrecho aún más fuerte porque no le gustaba la idea de que cualquier descuido suyo pudiese hacerle daño.

La tercera vez que Bella se despertó al día siguiente, encontró a los pies de la cama una televisión que emitía un canal griego de negocios. Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas con un suspiro indolente. Eran las dos de la tarde. Habían desayunado con Anthony y jugado con él en el jardín y un par de horas más tarde Edward la había vuelto a llevar a la cama. Al despertarse por segunda vez, se había duchado y él se le había unido. Una tierna sonrisa se curvó en sus labios enrojecidos. Agarró el mando de la televisión y paseó por los canales hasta que encontró uno de cotilleos de famosos. Estaba escuchando a medias el suave ronroneo de la televisión cuando Edward salió del baño.

Bella lo contempló embelesada. Sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos de seda y ofrecía un espectáculo imponente.

—¿Merece la pena que pierda el tiempo en vestirme de nuevo? —preguntó suavemente.

Bella se ruborizó. Sería honesto confesar que ella no habría tardado ni un minuto en aprovechar su increíble resistencia.

—¿Debo considerar eso un «no»?

Verse en la televisión vestida de novia en ese momento la distrajo. Y se quedó con la boca abierta:

—Dios mío… ¿a que el traje se ve maravilloso?

—No era el traje, eras tú, _kardoula mou_ —afirmó Edward—. Pero no puedo creer que estés viendo esta basura.

—Es más divertido que las noticias de negocios —su voz burlona se fue apagando conforme escuchaba al presentador.

—_Como era predecible, Edward Cullen disfrutó de sus últimos días de libertad en una despedida de solteros celebrada en el yate de Revin, el Diva Queen._

Bella contempló horrorizada que se trataba de una fiesta llena de mujeres desnudas. Aunque el presentador no las mencionó expresamente, los ojos de Bella se pegaron a la pantalla y vio a una mujer con el pecho desnudo bailando en la cubierta y otra zambulléndose en el agua como Dios la trajo al mundo…

—¡Calla! —gritó a Edward cuando intentó intervenir, para que no le impidiera escuchar el resto de la noticia. Hicieron referencia a la existencia de fotos más íntimas que, según insinuaron, no eran aptas para todos los públicos.

—Dame eso…. —Edward intentó hacerse con el mando, pero Bella lo alcanzó antes, lanzándose sobre él. Por desgracia, al mismo tiempo apretó sin querer el botón de apagado.

—¡Rata de alcantarilla! —exclamó ella incorporándose sobre las rodillas—. Así que no celebras orgías, ¿no? ¿Y qué hacías en ese yate?

—No lo que por supuesto pensarás —contestó Edward con una compostura que para ella sólo podía añadir un insulto a aquella ofensa—. Cualquier cosa que haga se convierte en noticia sensacionalista.

—¡Una mujer desnuda es una mujer desnuda, y lo suficientemente sensacionalista como para que me sienta indignada! —le reprendió Bella.

—Tienes que dejar de creerte todo lo que ves y lo que lees. Tanto las fotos como las historias pueden amañarse.

—¿Y qué me dices de las imágenes no apta para todos los públicos?

—Si quieres llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias, puedo enseñártelas también —con rostro tenso, Edward se enfundó unos vaqueros desvaídos.

—Quiero verlas.

Pronunció aquellas palabras haciendo caso omiso de lo que él le había dicho, porque sólo la hacía desconfiar aún más, y entró en el vestidor a revolver armarios y cajones buscando algo que ponerse. Actuaba como una autómata. Estaba intentando hacer acopio de fuerzas para manejar la situación, pidiendo un respiro que liberase su cerebro y su sentido común de tanta rabia, miedo y dolor.

Edward no actuaba como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Pero, ¿lo había visto sentirse culpable alguna vez? ¿Y por qué habría de sentirse así? ¿Por qué recordaba ahora que él no había respondido a la oferta que le hizo el mes anterior, dándole a elegir entre un matrimonio platónico y total libertad o la monogamia marital? ¿Era aquélla su respuesta? ¿U otro reclamo de los _paparazis_ que una mujer sensata obviaría y no creería tal y como sugirió Alice? Pero ella no podía evitar pensar que para Alice era fácil decir eso porque su marido no estaba allí.

Volvió a salir con unos pantalones blancos de lino y un chaleco del mismo color. Su palidez hacía resaltar el marrón de sus ojos. Edward le lanzó una mirada acusadora desde el fondo de la habitación. Arrojó un periódico sobre la cama revuelta.

—Esas fotos sólo van a hacerte daño y causarte una impresión equivocada.

Ella se mojó el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua.

—Pero si no las veo ahora, siempre me quedará la duda.

—Es una cuestión de confianza —dijo nerviosamente—. ¿Crees en mí?

Al oírlo, Bella alzó la cara.

—Creería si me lo hubieras contado antes de verlo en la televisión.

—¿Así es como hubieses querido que empezase nuestro día de bodas? ¿Con toda esa basura dirigida a vender más periódicos?

Bella enrojeció y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y entonces cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

—Sabía que esto iba a pasar, _glikia mou_. Y debo admitir que no tenía prisa alguna por contártelo —en sus ojos entrecerrados asomó el fulgor de un reto.

—Entonces… ¿qué quieres que crea? ¿Qué te secuestraron y te obligaron a subir al yate de tu amigo, y que allí te viste forzado a recibir las atenciones de unas fulanas?

—A Laurent le ha dado por las fiestas últimamente… Es un amigo, un buen amigo. Y se trataba de una despedida de soltero, que no había organizado yo a mi gusto —proclamó Edward seriamente, endureciendo el rostro—. _Theos mou_… ¡el anillo que llevo puesto no implica que te pertenezca o que tengas derecho a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer!

—O sea, que si decido salir de fiesta en un yate con un montón de hombres medio desnudos, a ti te parecerá estupendo, no querrás indagar a mi vuelta y respetarás mi derecho a hacer lo que quiera. Me alegra que tengamos este acuerdo —replicó Bella resueltamente.

Edward se quedó mudo. La miró con fiereza, inundado por la rabia. Ella había tentado al diablo, pero se mantuvo firme. El silencio empezó de algún modo a bramar a su alrededor, intimidándola. Finalmente, Edward habló:

—Eso es algo que no podría aceptar.

A Bella no le sorprendió en absoluto su afirmación.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¡Porque eres mi esposa! —dijo Edward, crispado.

—¿Entonces tú haces lo que quieras y yo lo que tú quieras también?

Edward se negó a caer en esa trampa. La miró intensamente, como desafiándola a disentir.

Bella se preguntó por qué la conversación había derivado en aquello y se reprendió a sí misma por echarse atrás y tener miedo de preguntarle la que sin duda era la única cuestión importante.

—¿Te acostaste con alguien en ese yate?

Arrugó el ceño, y aflojando la mandíbula, contestó:

—Por supuesto que no.

Bella no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando la hermosa alfombra sobre la que él descansaba. Se sintió enferma por la tensión y el miedo, y mareada por el alivio. Asintiendo con la cabeza, recogió el periódico de un tirón y salió a la terraza. Se sentía avergonzada por lo alterada que se había puesto y por las lágrimas que humedecían sus ojos.

Edward, que no esperaba que ella saliese, se apartó el pelo de la frente, totalmente insatisfecho. Si la seguía, seguramente habría otra escena. Tenía larga experiencia en evitar enfrentamientos, porque durante toda su infancia había presenciado las escenas histéricas que su madre tenía con todo el mundo.

Lo más sensato era dejar que Bella se calmara, así que se preguntó desconcertado por qué deseaba ir tras ella. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto saber que ella estaba sola y se sentía infeliz? Salió unos minutos más tarde, pero ella ya se había ido.

Bella paseaba por los jardines, siguiendo un sendero bajo los árboles a resguardo del sol. El periódico aún le ardía bajo el brazo. Al llegar a la playa, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en una roca. Las fotos no eran tan impactantes como ella esperaba. A pesar de ser una fiesta en su honor, Edward parecía aburrirse. Había una foto suya en que aparecía con una expresión fría en sus bronceadas facciones, y una rubia ligera de ropa riendo su lado. Bella conocía esas expresiones suyas, las conocía muy bien. Sabía que a él no le gustaba que los extraños se le acercaran tanto y, en ese mismo sentido, que odiaba a las mujeres que se abalanzaban sobre él. Detestaba la familiaridad que otorga el alcohol. Era un Cullen, nacido y criado como un aristócrata, y por tanto, exigente e intolerante con la gente maleducada.

La congoja se le agolpaba en la garganta y ella luchaba por contenerla. Arrojó el periódico al suelo. En cierto modo, ella era la que tenía un problema, no él. Era insegura, pero sólo estaba recogiendo lo que había sembrado. Se había casado con ella ¿no? Pero sólo le había puesto aquel anillo en el dedo por Anthony. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse a salvo y segura en esas circunstancias? Él tenía perfecto derecho a disfrutar de una despedida de soltero dentro de unos límites razonables y a esperar que su esposa no lo convirtiese en un problema. También tenía derecho a esperar que ella confiase en él, al menos hasta cierto punto. ¿Cuánto iba a durar su matrimonio si se pasaba el día acusándolo injustamente? Era una persona celosa e insegura, pero él no tenía por qué pagarlo. Bella reconoció con dolor que aquellos sentimientos eran el precio a pagar por casarse con un hombre que no la amaba.

De pronto escuchó unas pisadas sobre la arena. Edward llegó hasta donde estaba ella, cubriéndola con su sombra, y se levantó.

—Lo siento —susurró ella—. No he dejado que te explicaras.

Edward respiró aliviado y la rodeó con los brazos, descansando su frente sobre la cabeza de ella.

—Te juro por mi honor que no pasó nada. ¿Me crees?

—Sí —soltó Bella—. Se te ve harto en esas fotos.

—Crecí inmerso en esa forma de vida, que fue la que destruyó a la familia que podía haber tenido. Las drogas acabaron con mi madre; la mala salud y las infidelidades de Esme acababan por arruinar sus relaciones. Y mi hermana mayor siguió sus pasos —reconoció con tristeza—. Esme me concibió el día que se casaba con otro hombre que no era mi padre. Para cuando se supo la verdad, mi verdadero padre había muerto y el hombre que yo creía mi padre me volvió la espalda. ¿No es para volverse loco? Pero siempre he necesitado y pedido más a la vida.

—Lo sé —le apretó las manos. Le habían obligado a aprender lecciones muy duras desde muy pequeño—. Eres fuerte. Pero sé que necesito confiar en ti.

—Es culpa mía que no lo hagas —Edward la miró con ojos verdes llenos de sinceridad—. Debería habértelo contado todo antes de la boda, pero era demasiado orgulloso. Sólo te quiero a ti, _hara mou_.

Bella no estaba preparada para escuchar aquellas palabras. Tragó saliva y cerró fuertemente los ojos. De pronto su corazón dejó de pesarle y se disiparon todas las sombras. Le había dicho mucho más de lo que aquellas palabras expresaban. Él quería realmente que su matrimonio funcionase y estaba preparado para realizar ese esfuerzo. Recordó su estupidez del día anterior, cuando le dijo que ya no lo amaba, y estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar. ¡Qué ciega había estado! Ya era hora de que se deshiciera de tanto orgullo y tanto estar a la defensiva.

—¿Con una esposa que me despierta a mitad de noche y se pone traviesa conmigo, de dónde voy a sacar la energía? —murmuró Edward en tono burlón.

Bella enrojeció hasta las pestañas.

—No pretendía despertarte. Estaba oscuro… y no estaba segura de dónde me encontraba…

—Excusas… excusas —Edward le dedicó una mirada tan provocadora que a ella el estómago le dio un vuelco—. Pero esta noche me tocará a mí, _mali mou_.

Anthony dormía profundamente bocabajo cuando Bella lo colocó en una postura más cómoda. Estaba tan cansado que no se movió siquiera. Sus días eran una pura aventura, porque la propiedad de los Cullen constituía un maravilloso parque de recreo para un niño tan activo como él. De la mañana a la noche, Anthony no paraba, jugando en la piscina con sus padres o correteando con Jacob, que ahora tenía su propio pasaporte de mascotas para poder viajar.

Bella se vistió para la cena. Era una noche especial porque sería su última noche en Zelos durante algún tiempo. Edward había pasado la semana anterior viajando, yendo y viniendo a todas horas para intentar alargar lo más posible su estancia en la isla. Se mostraba tan reacio como ella a abandonar aquel lugar, porque su luna de miel había sido mágica.

Bella admitió que nunca había soñado encontrar la felicidad tan rápidamente con Edward. Lo primero que había observado era que desaparecían sus reservas con su hijo, pero con el paso de las semanas desde la boda, además se había relajado con ella. Sobre todo lo notaba en los detalles. Si tenía que trabajar en su despacho, en cuanto acababa iba en su busca. La despertaba a horas intempestivas para que desayunaran juntos porque claramente deseaba su compañía. Le gustaba que le despidiese cuando subía al helicóptero y le encantaba que lo esperase cuando llegaba tarde a casa.

Y ella había empezado a darse cuenta de que él había pasado toda su vida buscando un afecto sincero y cualquier forma de rutina convencional en casa. Cosas que ella daba por hecho, como sentarse a comer con Anthony, eran algo que él apreciaba muchísimo. Disfrutaba de los placeres sencillos, como un paseo con Anthony por los huertos de cítricos hasta la playa para verlo jugar con las olas y chillar de placer al mojarse. A Edward le gustaban aquellos pequeños rituales familiares que había temido por considerarlos aburridos, restrictivos o pasados de moda. Quería que Anthony tuviese todo aquello que él no había tenido, y adoraba a su hijo. Nadie que viese el modo en que Edward sonreía al ver a Anthony correr para recibirlo lo habría dudado un segundo.

Al ver Grecia a través de los ojos de él, ella se había enamorado de aquel país más que nunca, ya que la había llevado en yate fuera de los circuitos de turistas. Habían explorado juntos antiguos yacimientos arqueológicos y él le había enseñado sus sitios favoritos, algunos inquietantemente hermosos y casi todos desiertos. También le había enseñado que, si la comida era buena, prefería comer sobre la destartalada mesa de una taberna de pueblo que en el restaurante más exclusivo. Habían hecho excursiones por calas desiertas a las que sólo se accedía por mar. Por encima de todo, él apreciaba la intimidad de la que disfrutaba allí, porque aunque sus paisanos lo reconocían, sabían guardar las distancias.

Bella se había esforzado en perder la costumbre de compararse con Jessica. Había aceptado que era estúpido atormentarse continuamente con aquellos pensamientos y se había concentrado en lo que tenía con Edward. Y pensó que lo que tenía era mucho más de lo que se habría atrevido a desear. En el lecho, él lograba que todas sus fantasías se hiciesen realidad. Era muy inteligente, una compañía maravillosa y tremendamente ingenioso. Ella estaba descubriendo que él era franco cuando tomaba confianza y que podía ser además amable y considerado.

Con un vestido de tirantes a rayas verde esmeralda, Bella se dirigió a la terraza que dominaba la bahía. El aire fresco corría bajo el dosel de los nogales. Unos minutos más tarde, Edward se reunió con ella. Su teléfono móvil estaba sonando, pero él se detuvo a apagarlo y dejarlo a un lado. El servicio sabía que sólo debía interrumpirle en caso de emergencia. Ella contempló su bello rostro. Su presencia siempre la impresionaba y, para ser sinceros, él estaba increíble en camiseta y téjanos.

—Llevamos juntos todo un mes, _hara mou_ —Edward llenó dos copas de champán y le tendió un estuche—. Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Sorprendida, Bella abrió la tapa. Contuvo la respiración ante la belleza de aquel brazalete de diamantes con las iniciales **_BC_** engarzadas en zafiros. Ahora sabía lo que él disfrutaba haciéndole regalos y no le reprendía por ello.

—Es precioso, Edward. Pónmelo —le instó—.Ahora me siento fatal, porque no te he comprado nada.

Edward miró a su esposa con ojos oscuros y sensuales.

—No te preocupes. Ya se me ocurrirá algo que no te cueste más que perder unas horas de sueño.

Bella enrojeció, y extendió sonriendo la muñeca hasta que la luz que se filtraba por los árboles hizo brillar el brazalete.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Él le tendió una copa de champán.

—Antes de que me olvide: tu prima Kate ha llamado para invitarnos a una cena en Londres. Me sorprendió que no te llamase a ti.

A Bella no le sorprendía en absoluto. Kate era igual de implacable que su madre a la hora de utilizar contactos influyentes y seguramente había llamado a propósito a Edward en lugar de a ella.

—Creo que inventaré una excusa —dijo ella, incómoda—. Mis parientes están en pleno periodo de adaptación. Será mejor dejar que pase un tiempo para que se hagan a la idea de que ahora eres mi marido.

Edward levantó una ceja:

—¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Por qué iban a necesitar tiempo?

Bella hizo una mueca:

—Los Stanley parecían más bien espectros el día de nuestra boda —admitió ella con arrepentimiento—. Me temo que mi tía se molestó mucho cuando supo que eras el padre de Anthony…

Sus ojos se encendieron:

—¿Y a ella qué le importa?

—Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero tú e Jessica erais novios —le costó decirlo, y deseó haber sido menos directa en ese tema. Había tomado la costumbre de contárselo todo a Edward, más de lo que ella quisiera.

—No, no lo éramos.

—Seguramente no bajo tu punto de vista —Bella se devanaba los sesos en busca de las palabras adecuadas para explicar cómo se sentían sus parientes—. Si hubieses tenido un hijo con otra y te hubieras casado con ella, no les habría importado lo más mínimo. Pero tratándose de mí, no parece que puedan dejar de pensar que entré furtivamente en el coto de Jessica.

Edward arrugó la frente.

—Pero yo no salía con Jessica.

Bella lo miró fijamente.

—Puede que no lo llamases «salir», pero estuvisteis juntos un tiempo…

—¿Sexualmente hablando? —cortó Edward—. No, no es así.

Patidifusa por una afirmación que ponía boca abajo años de convencimiento, Bella sacudió la cabeza como si necesitase aclararla.

—Pero eso no es posible. Quiero decir, la misma Jessica dijo… es decir… hablaba como si…

—No me importa lo que dijese, _hara mou_. No ocurrió. Nunca —dijo Edward secamente.

—Oh, Dios mío —Bella lo miró sorprendida—. Hizo pensar a todos que habíais sido amantes.

—No dudo que le gustase llamar la atención, pero no me atraía en ese aspecto.

Bella asintió como una marioneta, porque casi no podía hacerse a la idea de que Edward se hubiese sentido más atraído por ella que por su hermosa prima.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no te atraía?

—Era muy divertida, pero también neurótica y superficial —frunció el ceño como si se sumergiese en pensamientos más profundos—. Para serte sincero, sabía que ella me deseaba. Supuse que por eso me dijiste que yo no te interesaba el día que te besé.

Bella estaba desconcertada y se sintió momentáneamente perdida.

—Me besaste… ¿cuándo?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando me quedé en casa de Jessica siendo estudiante.

—¿Quieres decir que aquello fue sincero y no una especie de burla de chico malo? —tartamudeó Bella, retrocediendo siete años.

—¿Es eso lo que pensaste? —Edward la miró torciendo el gesto—. Me apartaste de ti, y eso era lo que había que hacer. Por entonces, sin duda me hubiese metido en la cama contigo. No sabía ni lo que pasaba dentro de mi propia cabeza. Jessica también se habría prestado. Me di cuenta de que, si no podía tenerme, no iba a tolerar que tú me tuvieras.

Bella escuchaba cada una de sus palabras con atención. Al descubrir que Edward se había sentido atraído por ella y que nunca había deseado a Jessica, toda lo que ella pensaba sobre la relación entre ambos cambió por completo. Se dio cuenta de que había habido algo entre ellos antes de compartir la cama.

—¿Recuerdas la noche en que te hablé de mi hermana? Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que te quería, porque luego no supe por qué había estado en tu habitación hablando de cosas tan personales…

—Borracho y en griego —añadió Bella sin poder evitarlo.

—Pero jamás me había sincerado así con una mujer —Edward fingió un temblor de inquietud masculina—. Me desconcertó que pudieses tirar de mí de esa forma que no podía explicar. Era algo demasiado profundo y por entonces yo no estaba preparado para abrirme de ese modo.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella con intención, pero la alegría se había instalado en su interior, porque nunca más tendría que sentirse plato de segunda mesa. Jessica había mentido en cuanto a su relación con Edward, cosa que no le sorprendía si lo pensaba seriamente.

—Jessica me dijo que yo te gustaba y se suponía que aquello era un chiste —le confió Edward, descansando sus ojos nerviosos en ella—. Pero a mí me gustó la idea e hizo que me atrajeses aún más, _kardoula mou_.

Sus mejillas se tornaron del color de un melocotón maduro. Sin saber qué decir, exhaló:

—Pero estabas muy afectado por la muerte de Jessica.

—Sí, por la forma en que había desperdiciado su vida. Me recordó a la muerte de mi madre y de mi hermana. Intenté ayudar a Jessica, pero fracasé —murmuró seriamente Edward—. Cuando dejó la rehabilitación, le volví la espalda porque me negaba a verla morir.

—Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano, y no fuiste el único. Nada funcionó —dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pero tú la cuidaste y apoyaste cuando los demás se apartaron de ella. Ese nivel de lealtad no es fácil de encontrar. Y yo lo supe apreciar, a pesar de que su familia no lo hizo. Cuando volví a verte en el funeral, no pude evitar buscarte.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —susurró Bella.

—Que si no llega a ser por tu prima, nunca te habría conocido. Pero una vez que te encontré, ninguna otra mujer podía sustituirte en mi corazón porque te admiraba profundamente.

—¿Incluso sin estar preparado para todas esas cosas que tanto admirabas en mí? —inquirió Bella.

—Incluso así. Eras lista, tenías agallas y no te dejabas impresionar por mí o por mi dinero. Nuestra primera noche juntos fue muy especial.

—¿Especial? Todo lo que hiciste después fue pedirme el desayuno.

Edward extendió las manos en un gesto de reproche:

—_Theos mou_, no sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que en aquel momento no era necesario decir nada. Supongo que me encontraba como pez fuera del agua. Lo único que sabía es que me sentía maravillosamente bien. Me sentía muy cómodo contigo. ¡Quedé destrozado al salir de la ducha y encontrar la casa vacía! —admitió Edward bajando la voz—. Ni una nota, ni una llamada… ¡nada!

Bella lo miró horrorizada.

—¿De… destrozado?

—Y muy enfadado contigo porque me habías dejado. Lo consideré un rechazo y no podía permitirme el pensarlo porque me dolía… —le fue tan difícil pronunciar aquella última palabra que casi le salió en un susurro.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Bella.

—Oh, Edward…

Él le quitó la copa de champán y la dejó a un lado para poder consolarla con una ternura que la hizo aferrarse a él durante unos minutos.

—Por supuesto, fui a la misa de aniversario para buscarte, aunque no quería admitirlo. Y cuando lo hice, me dije que sólo lo hacía porque el sexo contigo era especial.

Bella aspiró fuerte para despejarse la nariz y aceptó el pañuelo que él le ofrecía.

—Si no hubiese tenido aquel accidente… —suspiró.

—Pero ahora estamos juntos y no permitiré que vuelvas a marcharte.

Admitió lo nervioso que se puso el día de la boda a causa de lo de la fiesta en el yate. Bella, que lo había visto tan calmado, quedó admirada al ver la influencia que ejercía sobre él. Cuando él le confesó que habían ido a Zelos en lugar de a Italia por que él temía que le dejase, ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

Edward introdujo los dedos en el pelo castaño de Bella y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplarla con ternura.

—Ya sé que es para partirse de risa. Amarte me llena la cabeza de temores e ideas estrambóticas.

Bella se puso seria de repente.

—¿Amarme? —repitió.

—Te quiero mucho, mucho —declaró Edward con voz ronca.

Bella levantó la vista para mirarle, completamente maravillada.

—Intenté resistirme con todas mis fuerzas, pero no hubo modo de escapar —dijo Edward atribulado—. Me afectó mucho que me dijeses que no sería un buen padre y que era un irresponsable, me lo tomé como un reto. Durante varias semanas, estuve como ido. ¿Por qué crees que monté lo del periódico para airear nuestra relación? Estaba celoso de tu novio.

—¿Embry? ¿Estabas celoso? ¡Pero si sólo salimos una vez! —Bella estaba encantada de haber provocado sus celos, porque aquello le hacía sentirse como una auténtica mujer fatal—. ¿De verdad me amas?

—¿Acaso no me casé contigo sin pedir pruebas de ADN de Anthony, o sin acuerdo prenupcial? ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que debo confiar en ti y valorarte para hacer algo así? —Edward la miró con cariño—. ¿Y por qué crees que permití que me chantajeases para que me casara contigo?

—¿Para volver a acostarte conmigo?

—Bueno, ese aspecto también influyó —Edward fue lo suficientemente sincero como para reconocerlo, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Pero yo también deseaba casarme contigo, así que me dejé chantajear. Tarde o temprano te lo hubiese pedido, pero tú te adelantaste, lo que me permitió guardar las apariencias.

Bella no podía dejar de sonreír cuando recordó que ella también tenía algo que decir:

—Mentí cuando te dije que ya no te amaba. Te he amado durante tanto tiempo que ya formas parte de mi corazón.

Edward se puso tenso.

—¿Mentiste? ¿Quieres decir…?

—No te lo tomes como algo personal. A veces una chica tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Y después de todo lo que dijiste sobre convertir nuestro matrimonio en un acuerdo negociado y exigir sexo, no te merecías en absoluto una auténtica confesión de amor —Bella lo acarició distraídamente bajo la camiseta—. Pero te quiero mucho, mucho.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

A Bella le conmovió su inseguridad:

—Sí. Te quiero.

—Estás castigada por ocultar esa información: hoy no vas a comer. Iremos directamente a la cama, _agapi mu_.

Edward sometió sus labios carnosos a un beso tan apasionado que la dejó sin aliento y con las rodillas flojas. Luego la separó de él y cerrando una mano sobre la suya la llevó al interior de la habitación. Ella no puso objeción alguna a sus planes.

Horas más tarde, Bella yacía cómodamente entre sus brazos mientras él le daba de comer y beber para que recuperase las fuerzas. Entonces Edward le confesó que era una lástima haberse perdido todo su embarazo, sin mencionar los primeros meses de vida de su hijo.

—Podríamos tener otro —dijo Bella.

—Me encantaría, _agapi mu_.

—Pero todavía no —Bella recorrió con mano posesiva su torso y apoyó en él la mejilla—. Cuando esté embarazada, querré dormir todo el tiempo.

—Todavía no —afirmó Edward con voz burlona.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epílogo**

Dos años más tarde, nació Reneesmé Cullen. El segundo embarazo de Bella estuvo exento de las preocupaciones que le asaltaron durante el primero. Gracias a la ayuda del servicio, se mantuvo plena de energía hasta el último momento. Edward se interesó en todo momento por su evolución y aquello les acercó aún más, de modo que ella disfrutó plenamente durante la gestación de su hija. Al acercarse la fecha del parto, Edward suspendió sus viajes para estar con Bella cuando naciese Reneesmé. Él estaba tan encantado con su hija como ella, y además Reneesmé se parecía a los dos: heredó los ojos verdes de su padre y las delicadas facciones de su madre. Anthony, que ahora tenía tres años y medio, estaba fascinado con su hermana, pero un tanto decepcionado al comprobar que no podía ni siquiera sentarse para jugar con él.

—Es demasiado pequeña —se lamentaba Anthony con todo el dramatismo de un Cullen.

—Reneesmé crecerá —le consoló su madre.

—Grita mucho.

—Igual que tú cuando eras un bebé.

Tras dejar a la niña en su cuarto, Bella tiró del edredón para que Anthony se metiese en la cama y éste se acostó con un camión bajo el brazo. Edward apareció en el umbral cuando Bella le estaba leyendo un cuento y ella le sonrió abierta y sinceramente, porque la había convertido en una mujer tremendamente feliz y era de esas mujeres que saben apreciar lo que tienen. Cuando se acabó el cuento, Edward atravesó la habitación y abrió la puerta del armario. Jacob se incorporó para saludarlo con entusiasmo.

—¡Papá! —protestó Anthony.

—Jacob duerme abajo.

—Te estás volviendo intransigente —dijo Bella a su marido al salir de la habitación.

Edward se rió suavemente.

—Pero Anthony ha sido muy listo al esconder el perro así.

—No, ha sido muy cuco y mañana le explicaré la diferencia entre ambas cosas —dijo Bella incondicionalmente.

—¿Quién ha dicho que ser cuco es algo malo? —Edward la miró con cariño—. ¿No me aproveché de ti acaso la noche que concebimos a Anthony? Estabas muy afectada, llorosa y sola, y yo me aproveché de la situación.

A Bella le impresionó aquella interpretación del pasado.

—Nunca lo vi de ese modo.

—Y no me arrepentiré mientras viva, _agapi mu_ —le dijo Edward abiertamente—. Ahora os tengo a ti, a Anthony y a Reneesmé y sois lo más preciado que tengo en el mundo. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin vosotros.

Y así era para Bella. Sentía cómo su corazón se desbordaba. Él le dijo cuánto la amaba y ella respondió con la misma intensidad, porque ambos sabían que los vínculos que les unían eran muy valiosos.

En cuanto Edward y Bella se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, Jacob volvió a subir las escaleras para meterse en la habitación de Anthony.

** C'est finit!**

**Hola, hola!**

**Bueno...Nueva adaptación...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Merezco tomates o reviews?**

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me habéis brindado en las anteriores adaptaciones y espero que esta también reciba una gran cantidad de comentarios.**

**PD 1. Seguidoras de Team Jacob, no me matéis por llamar Jacob al perro, pero era demasiado tentador...**

**PD 2. Intentaré subir una o dos adaptaciones por semana...intentaré...**

**PD 3. Estoy en proceso de cambiar mi foto de perfil, con tal de poner una cara a la que alguna me considera ''su Stephenie Meyer personal'' según su comentario...que ilusión :D :D :D**

**PD 4. Os quiero!**

**Besitos **

**Gabriella/Gabylor**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola chicas….

Muchissimas gracias por vuestro apoyo mediante comentarios y mensajes privados.

Me encanta que os guste las adaptaciones, tanto o más que a mi.

**-Quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personitas por su apoyo en esta adaptación:**

**·A todas las lectoras anónimas, que aunque no se note, sé que están allí.**

**·Y a la resta de lectoras que piensen dejarme un review.**

***Aviso Importante***

**Tras recibir unos cuantos reviews en las diferentes adaptaciones, pidiéndome el nombre de la autora original….aquí está.**

**CAUTIVA DEL GRIEGO de LYNNE GRAHAM, editorial HARLEQUIN.**

**PD. Acabo de crear una página en FaceBook bajo el nombre de ''Gabylor's passion'' en donde pienso colgar mis adaptaciones. TRANQUILAS! Seguiré subiendo en :D**

**Besos y abrazos,**

**Gabriella.**


End file.
